A Place to Call Home
by Velvet Iron
Summary: Two people who never knew the other existed. One rugged feral mutant. One small human girl. Together they will discover what it means to have a family. To have someone to love and to care for. Where maybe, as fate would see it, they will find….A Place to Call Home. First Story in a continuing series.
1. When One Life Ends, Another Begins

**_RATED T for Minor course language, violence and adult themes. _**

**Enjoy my first "book" in my series over _Wolverine and the X-men _animated series. I own none of the characters EXCEPT Emily and my other OC's that will eventually come into these books…**

**Now, to the presentation…**

Chapter One

_When One Life Ends….Another Begins. _

"Go! I'll find you!" Wolverine barked, holding onto Sabertooth.

Mystique did as she was told, ignoring the chills running down her spine. Why did he have to choose those words? Those **_damn_** words. Anything else could have been just appropriate. But no, fate decided to bring up those words to come from his rugged mouth! Were they to haunt her for the rest of her life?

Mystique ran into the room and found the equipment she was looking for. It was no longer time to dwell on painful memories. She had work to do. With expert ease she removed the cover protecting the equipment. Two tanks filled with thick yellow liquid sat in front of her, hooked to several pieces of monitoring devices. Mystique placed the bag she had been carrying on the floor, reaching in. She pulled out a device, setting the timer carefully. With an unreadable face Mystique planted the oddly shaped timer unto the left tank. Black liquid went pouring into the yellow substance as a females voice carried over the speakers

"Warning! Cotangent detected. System overload in ten minutes."

Mystique smiled to herself upon seeing the bomb slowly counting down. She turned from the room only to glance in the computers directions, pondering if she should take any knowledge from them. They would be useful for Magneto's cause. Mystique fought inwardly with herself, one side savoring the challenge, the other wanting to get the hell out of this god forsaken place. Too many of her darkest nightmares haunted these walls.

Mystique looked back at the computers again. It was as if they were calling to her, begging her to take a peek. Just one little peek. She tried reasoning with herself. Sure it only take, what, two minutes to get what she needed? Get in, look around the hard drive and get out. Easy as that. Mystique could hack computers like this in her sleep. This was after all a personal mission also. They had taken so much from her…..they had taken James. Forced her to look at the shell of a man she once loved. Mystique stared at the blue screens and her eyes swept to the keyboard. Before she knew it, Mystique walked over to the computer and sat down with ease. Cracking her knuckles, a smirk sliding up her face, she began hacking into the systems of her once demanding masters. It only be a short time later that Raven would wish she had never touched them. Years later; she'd be glad she did.

Upon peeking into the files kept on individual mutants, Mystique was genuinely surprised to see herself on file. Strange, it had been over ten years since James had busted her out, sacrificing himself so she could escape into the night unharmed. Why would they have her on file after all these years? A knot twisted in her stomach. They wouldn't….unless they had something to hold over her.

A name appeared underneath Mystiques, answering her suspicions. She felt her heart drop to the floor. How could they have possibly found out? Without wanting to, yet not being able to stop the temptation, she clicked on the name. A loud gasp, short and quick, echoed off the walls.

On the plain white screen a small girl appeared in a photo. Her velvet black hair reached past just her shoulders, curving in short waves down her body, held out from her face by a silver headband. Bright blue eyes, dancing, stared ahead. Head tilted to the side, arms crossed over her small frame, she was smiling for the photographer as she was leaning on the given prop of a silver clothed table. A soft smile. A gentle smile. Just like James. Under the photograph a bunch of information was labeled, reading…

**Name**: Emily Anne Howlett

**DOB:** April 21, 1999

**Age**: Ten years, three months old

**Mutation**: No indications so far, though possess strong likelihood.

**Status:** Currently held at Sisters of Charity Orphanage, New York. Abandon by mother, subject Raven AKA "Mystique". Unsure if father knows. Unsure if adopted at this point in time.

A string of curses spilled out of her mouth. Mystique put her hand to her mouth crying out "Oh my god…"

She looked at the image of the little girl. _Her _little girl. The one she had chosen to give away; all for a cause. A child Raven had tried so hard to love. Mystique put both hands to her face. A soft cry slipped out of her lips as dry sobs racked her body. However the pain quickly passed. Mystique shook her head, rage billowing towards the surface. She slammed her fists onto the table hissing

"They know."

Mystiques mind ran a thousand miles a minute. How in god's name did they know? She had made sure that no one knew of Emily. Not even _Logan _had the slightest clue of her existence! Mystique had seen to that. He was not the man who had conceived this child; he had no rights to her as he was. James was dead. So was this child's father as far as she was concerned. Mystique racked her brain for _any time_ in the short few years of the child's existence when she had screwed up. Nothing came to mind. So it all had to mean that her dear old masters were keeping tabs on them long after the doors had been shut. It was not a comforting feeling to know.

Mystique jerked her head upon hearing a noise from the outside. She pushed her body against the side of the wall, sneaking a look out the door. She saw several armed guards taking a few scientists and Kristy's encased body into what looked like a laboratory. Mystique stiffened. It was time to move. She went to sneak out the door when she hesitated. Her head glanced back at the screen, the image of her daughter still blaring thru.

Mystique's fist tightened. Her lip formed into a straight line. Out of nowhere Mystique sat back down into the chair. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she hacked into the main system. In a blink of an eye she was deleting everything involving Raven and the little girl. In a matter of moments the child's information was erased from their records. One instant she was there, the next, little Emily never existed. Not according to their records of interest. Mystique pushed herself roughly off the chair and turned to leave. However the image of her little girl came floating back to her mind. Mystique gritted her teeth and grabbed the chair she had been sitting in. She lifted it high and slammed it to the screen with all her might. The computer shattered into a million pieces, debris falling to the floor. Electric parts sparked and sputtered as Mystiques shoes click clacked out of the room. She did what she always had done. She never looked back.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan stood back up. The feral mutant was the closest to what felt like content. It was all over. Kristy was safe and Maverick was alive. There was just the little problem of what to do with Mystique. He studied the blue mutant hard. His forehead creased, a deep frown etched on his face. She had been acting strange since coming out of the research labs. Her whole body chemistry had been off, he could smell it. But it was something else….what the scientist had said…..

Sharp flashes blinded Logan's mind as he began to remember….

_He was running as fast as his legs could carry him. James had to get to her in time! Two lives depend on it! He covered his face as the bombs blew off the entrance to the lab. James looked down in alarm to see Raven restrained to the table, slowly being lowered into the tank. She lifted her head, reaching outward, crying _

_"James!"_

_Suddenly they were outside running. James smelled the black powder just as it was about to blow. He pushed Raven to the ground, covering her protectively. Slowly the smoke cleared and he helped Raven gently to her feet. Creed came jumping in front of them, hunkering down for an attack. His voice and eyes filled with contempt he shouted_

_"An opportunity of a lifetime and you run from it!"_

_ James pulled Raven close shaking his head. He tried reasoning with the enraged mutant shouting "Creed, this is wrong! You can't force this on people!"_

_Creed snarled, leaping into the air. His foot connected to James's chest as he spewed "Yes I CAN!"_

_ Raven barely got out of the way of Creeds assault. James was slammed back onto the rock formation, his body crashing to the ground. He took in slow jagged breaths and glared back up at Creed. His eyes drifted to Raven who looked at him. She was obviously scared out of her wits. He didn't need his sense of smell to tell him that. Logan got up, charging Creed, ordering_

_"Don't wait for me!"_

_ He tackled Creed to the ground, pushing him down. Using the feral mutants body against him, James ignored his snarling as he looked back up at Raven. She had not moved. Fighting with the two hundred pound man underneath him James shouted _

_"I'll find you both! Go!"_

_ Raven jolted out of her trance and went running into the forest. James pushed Creed further down, the mutants hands circling around his neck, but he continued to urge "GO!"_

Logan blinked back to reality, realizing his heart was racing just as it had in the memory. Forcing it back to regular rhythm he continued to look down at the woman who had centered around the whole flashback. Slowly he walked out of the X-jet.

"Raven." Logan spook softly, coming up from behind. Mystique glared turning her head slightly replying curtly

"Don't."

Logan came closer, scratching the back of his head nervously. He looked at Raven urging "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause….the man who saved me. The one who sacrificed himself so I could get away….he's gone…" Mystique spook. Her voice began to break near the end. She couldn't let him see that. Not as the man he was. Mystique however finished her explanation, her voice conveying an emotion she would rather hide, "They took him."

Mystique went to walk away but Logan grabbed her shoulder gently. For a brief moment it felt like James. But when she turned around her hopes were dashed as she stared back into the eyes of the Wolverine. Logan. Not James. However the man standing before her looked at her with a desperate face.

"Who was that man?" Logan asked. He pulled Raven closer pleading "Tell me, please. I have to know!"

Raven placed a hand on his chest. Looking at him dead in the eyes she replied "It doesn't matter. You can never be him again."

They stood in that close space for a few minutes. It was the closest Mystique had ever let anyone come to embracing her in a long time. However she slipped away from him, not looking back to see Logan's disappointed face.

Logan watched Mystique go silently. Something was bothering him. It was lingering in the back of his mind, nagging and barking for attention. It was from the memory. Snap shots of his thoughts came playing back to him. What in the hell did he mean **_two_** lives depend on it? Logan didn't recall anyone else escaping from that lab with them. And the last thing he said to her before Raven ran away, it pulled at him at most. Literally screaming at him; begging Logan to remember something very important. He clenched his fists slightly, watching the receding Mystique. Softly his gruff voice asked "Why did I say….I'd find you both?"

Mystique's whole body jerked around at the question. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated to the max. Logan quickly filtered her body's changing smells. It indicated….shock. He quirked his eyebrow at her asking "Raven?"

Logan's mind began to work as an idea hit him. Why would any man talk about saving two lives when only one woman stood in front of you? Feeling an overwhelming sense of urgency he took a step forward demanding louder "Raven!"

Mystique didn't answer. She only shook her head. Tears filled her eyes. Logan had never seen this particular woman cry, or at least, from what he remembered. He went to grab her arm but she bolted. Quick as lightening she ran from him. Logan immediately went to chase her but Kristy yelled from the jet. He stopped, cursing under his breath as Mystiques form disappeared. Stalking back to the jet, a sickening feeling rising in his chest, Logan's mind went over the foggy memories of his forgotten past.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"Stay down runt!" The brown haired boy grunted. His fist taught for another blow, he hesitated to see what his victim would try.

The 'victim' was a small ten year old girl who had just seconds before been standing upright talking to a nearby kid. Now she was on the ground, blood oozing down her nose. Her soft raven hair lay matted down and entangled around the length of her back, just above her shoulders. Yet her blue eyes glared up at the imposing thirteen year old bully. Slowly she wiped away the blood falling from her nose, eyeing her tormentor with an emotionless face. A crowd of children chanted and screamed for her to fight back. The thirteen year old boy smirked smugly down at the glaring ten year old, listening to the cheers. The little girl's eyes snapped and sparkled like firecrackers.

Suddenly she puckered her lips and spat in the bully's face. Mucus and blood splattered on the boy's cheek. Before he could react, the girl reared back her leg, kicking him in the nuts….hard. The crowd's voice raised volumes as fists pumped the air and hi fives circled the groups.

"As if, Stanley." The little girl muttered. She reared her left fist and punched Stanley in the gut. The thirteen year old hit the dirt, falling to his knees. The crowd deafened the basketball court with their cries. The little girl slowly got up, wiping the remaining blood off her nose. Stanley moaned, hissing out "Bitch."

The little girl smiled, patting Stanley's cheek. Putting on a sweet, innocent, face, she mocked "It's not nice to call girls names."

"You're not a girl, Emily! I doubt if you're even human!" Stanley grounded out, holding his groin. Emily rolled her eyes retorting "You watch the news to much."

A red haired, green eyed, twelve year old girl smirked down at the boy. Crossing her arms she walked next to Emily. Shaking her head she sighed "I told you not to mess with her, Stanley. She ain't like the other kids from your old orphanage."

"Molly's right! Emily might be small, but she can kick your butt!" A black haired boy named Derek shouted. He high fived his other friends, whooping and giving cat calls. Stanley glared at the boys as the crowd around began to fade. They had seen enough. The natural order of the orphanage had been maintained. The new kid knew his place now.

Molly put an arm over Emily's shoulder and smiled down at the younger kid. The nuns in the orphanage always made jokes about them. Best friends but different as water was to fire. While Molly was pale and stocky, Emily was darker and thinner. Molly was big shouldered, Emily small shouldered. Emily had eyes a cold bright blue; Molly's as green as new spring grass. Even their size, with Molly standing a good six inches above Emily, was different as night was to day.

Many new to the orphanage would swear Emily was eight just by her size. Like Stanley, for instance, who was used to being the bully of the schoolyard because of his age and build. Molly knew it was only be a matter of time before he'd try to pull something. New kids always tested Emily; wanted to see if they could push her over. Sadly for them it normal always ended up to a trip to the nurse's office and a stern talking to from the nuns.

"Ya think he learned his lesson?" Molly teased. Emily snorted in the boy's direction, leaning into Molly. Softly she whispered "Let's just say if it wasn't for that lucky punch at the beginning, he'd be crying by now."

Both girls giggled and held hands at they walked away from the moaning thirteen year old. Emily stopped smiling though and frowned in thought. It had been three days since Sister Rachel had given the 'wonderful' news that Molly had been chosen for adoption. Since then Emily had tried to ignore the fact that Molly was going away; disappearing it seemed to somewhere she didn't even know and to people she had never met. Yet today was the day Molly's 'parents' were picking her up. Emily couldn't hide the fact anymore. Or run away from the hot and cold emotions running around in her mind. Why did life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she and Molly been born as sisters, or at least with families on the same street block? It didn't seem fair that fate had chosen them to come together as friends only to say goodbye five short years later.

Molly noticed her thinking and elbowed her slightly. Emily grinned but her heart wasn't in it. Softly her hand took Molly's. She looked over into her best friend's eyes' saying "It ain't gonna be the same without you here."

"I know. I didn't think the Roberts would pick me." Molly comforted, putting her straight hair back behind her ear. Emily gave a playful punch remarking "Why not? I like ya and you know how hard that is!"

Molly grinned but the joy never reached her eyes. She shrugged and stared out into the country side. Emily stood quietly, understanding very well what to do when Molly got like this. The girls watched the ducks crying shrilly as they drove their heads into the water. Then back up they would come, most flapping their wings and soaring to the skies above. Molly watched them as she picked up a stone and threw it outward. Emily mimicked the action and both watched silently as their pebbles skipped across the water. Their faces twitched with amusement as the ducks gave out obnoxious calls of anger, fleeing from the movement from the water. Quietly Molly sat down on the nearby bench whispering "I've just been in orphanages for so long….I don't even remember what it's like having a family."

Emily shifted her left foot around the grass, looking down. Molly glanced at her direction just as Emily looked up. Each girl looked away, staring in opposite directions. Emily sat next to Molly on the bench and put her hand over Molly's. Softly she muttered "Me neither. I haven't got close to anyone since my mom…..Except you."

Molly stared at Emily and a smile softly rose to her face. She playfully slapped Emily on her forearm stating "We'll you were stuck in the same room with me for five years! You either had to like me or beg for another roommate!"

"And risk getting Wet Myself Stacy? No way!" Emily cried out. The girls laughed in unison, smiling from the unfortunate name bestowed on their fellow orphan friend. Each smiled for a while until Molly's smile slowly disappeared. She looked right at Emily's face until her eyes began to get red. She looked away, hiding the tears threatening to form. Emily was taken back, Molly never cried. They laughed, argued and showed fear but never had each of them cried in front of the other. Emily took Molly's hand again and squeezed it tenderly. Molly didn't look up but her voice said in a low whispered "I begged them to take you to. But they only wanted one."

"I didn't ask you to." Emily said softly. Molly returned her grip from her hand and looked up into Emily's eyes. One tear fell from her face as she replied

"But I wanted to."

Emily felt a hot sensation around her eyes, she too fearing the tears threatening to pool. She reached out and embraced Molly, hugging her tightly. Hoarsely she said "I love you, Molly!"

"I love you too, Emily!" Molly cried out, returning the hug.

The girls held each other, not allowing the tears to fall. They sat like that for a good hour, hugging, laughing, and nearly crying. Each retelling stories that the other may have not remembered. Each falling to fits of laughter at themselves at the pranks they pulled on each other and the horrific fights they had gotten into that had seemed so important at the time. Reliving, remembering, and grieving with each other. That was, until the shrill cry of Sister Rachel told them Molly's new parents were there to pick her up. Each girl looked at the other for a moment before grabbing each other's hand and heading to their room. A room that would only be theirs a few short moments more.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

The Robert's faces were nothing short of glee upon seeing Molly as she came out from the orphanage doors. Emily was right behind and grinned shyly to the beaming adults. As they chattered on about how excited they were, how much Molly was going to love her new room, about the siblings she had now, both girls remained silent. Emily once in a while would reach out and squeeze Molly's hand. There would be no crying or acts of jealousy. This was a happy day. No matter how bittersweet it seemed to be.

When everything was packed away Molly turned to Emily shyly. Scratching her head she said "I guess this is it."

"Yeah." Emily whispered. However a smirk fell on her face and she teased "So Molly _Roberts, _huh? Sounds like a character in a book!"

Molly smiled replying "Yeah, I could be the youngest crime fighting mutant there ever was! Saving the day with my annoying catch phrases and snappy comebacks!"

Both girls erupted into giggles. A hush fell soon after as Mr. Roberts slammed the back of the SUV shut. Molly suddenly pulled something out of her jean pocket and placed it into Emily's left hand, closing it in a fist. Emily opened her fist to find a golden heart bracelet. Molly's golden heart bracelet. She stared shocked at the red head stuttering "I…I…can't take this!"

"Yes you can. It's to remember me by." Molly stated back firmly. Emily stared down at the locket and then back at Molly. Slowly she pulled her right arm from where it had been hidden the past five minutes and put something in Molly's hands. It was a sketchbook. _Her _sketchbook. Molly stared at it stunned as Emily explained "I drew all your favorite places and also put a lot of different pictures of us in the back. That's my present for you to remember _me_ by."

Molly opened the sketch book with shaking hands and gave a soft cry upon seeing the beautiful life like figures appear before her eyes. She had always loved Emily's drawings, had told her since they met she was gifted. She was only ten and the people already started to look real! But never had Emily been brave enough to give her a complete book of her works. Molly felt a tear slid down her face. She had not been this touched in a long time. Gripping it close she whispered "I'll never let anyone touch it."

"And I'll never take this off."Emily said, holding up the bracelet. She placed it around her wrist for good measure as Molly smiled behind her few tears. The girls embraced each other tightly, not once looking at the Roberts. As they separated Molly whispered "I'll find you again, someday. I promise!"

Emily nodded and whispered "I promise too!"

The girls slowly let go of each other, their fingers slipping from each other's hands. Molly walked to the car, not looking back. Mrs. Roberts put a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder as she opened the door to the back of the car. Molly looked in Emily's direction one last time. She smiled and put her left hand in a fist. Emily smiled at their old hand motion, a joke of their first fight before they became friends. She too put her hand to mimic the fist. Each girl stared at each other until Mrs. Roberts slammed the door shut. Emily watched as the car drove away; the whole time her hand kept as it was. Not until the car disappeared around the corner did Emily lower her arm. After five years of laughter and memories, Emily was once again left standing on the street, alone.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Lightening streaked across the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. Emily stared at the pounding rain from out of her two story window, sitting on the big window sill. In her lap was a fresh sketchbook opened like a book. On the right side of the page was a nearly finished picture, a detailed image of Emily and Molly standing back to back. Emily's right hand was raised into a fist, Molly's left hand the same way. Both were smirking, displaying the best "tough" look a ten year old and twelve year old could pull off. Emily stared down at the image for a moment, then back into the pouring rain outside.

She remembered the last storm they had watched together. Huddled on the window sill they had made bets for how close the lightening would get before Sister Rachel came barging in to demand they get out of the window. Emily smirked in amusement. Molly would wait till the nun would leave, turn to her and mimic Sister Rachel's outraged voice to a tee. Emily would laugh as Molly could mimic the nun's movements, scrunching her face exactly as the old nun would. Emily leaned her head against the glass. Thinking of Molly wiped the smirk off Emily's face. With a rough jerk she slammed the sketchbook shut and pulled her knees to her chest. Looking back out at the weather she wished Molly had not left until after the storm had gone. How much she hated thunderstorms! It got worse after mom…..

Emily shook her head. Right now Molly would probably have made a joke to ease her discomfort about remembering her mom. Smiling she'd devise a plan on how they would smoothly put their twin beds together without making a sound so neither would have to be alone in the dark from the storm. Molly had always hated storms too. She had been the one to come up with the idea to put their beds together so each could see each other in the dark when it rained. . It was what had started their friendship, that cold and rainy first night. Emily wiped away a tear from her eye. She growled gruffly. She had to stop thinking of Molly! Crying about her didn't change anything. She was gone and Emily had to move on.

"Lights out children!" Sister Rachel shouted sweetly above the thundering rain. However old veterans of the orphanage knew that she only asked nicely once. If Sister Rachel had to say it again….you were in trouble. Emily got down from the sill, trying to ignore the overwhelming dread of sleeping alone in the room tonight. She almost called for Stacy to join her but stopped. Emily decided she wanted to be alone tonight, stormed be damned. Cuddling under the covers, turning the light off, the little girl listened to the raging storm outside. Cringing from a loud burst of lightening, Emily rubbed the golden bracelet on her wrist, twirling it between her thumbs. The action was soothing and soon Emily felt her eyes flutter. As they closed she wondered if she'd ever find someone who loved her as much as Molly had.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan tossed in his sleep, a deep frown on his face. The nightmares were threatening to happen again. All the dark waters, sharp pain, and rage. All the mismatched memories, all the distorted thoughts. If Logan ever found the people responsible for what he was, he'd make them suffer just as badly as he had all these years! Logan struggled to keep himself from being dragged into the nightmare. But it was as if some force was driving him to it. A part of his brain shouted,_ demanded_, for him to pay attention!

Logan felt the wave of fresh memories attack his cerebellum. Yet this time…there was no violence. No acts of rage or excruciating pain overtaking his body. No…it was Mystique. Or Raven at that time. She had tears in her eyes, just like what happened today. Logan was trying to get her to tell him something. But Raven was just as closed mouthed back then as she was now. Still kept things very close to the chest. Her face began to fade in and out. Their voices jumbled grunts and murmurs.

Logan growled in his sleep. This was so frustrating! Why couldn't he have a clear picture of what was happening! He remembered Kristy, and escaping the program! It had only been eleven years ago since then! Why wouldn't his mind let him remember what she sai…

_"You can't let them do to me James!" Raven pleaded, tears forming her face. James turned to his love in shock. He had never seen Raven so distraught. James pulled her close replying "Why not? I thought you wanted the procedure."_

_ Raven nodded her head but more tears spilled down her cheek. She grabbed onto James, putting both hands around his neck. Laying her head on his chest she replied shakily "I did. But not….not after what I found out…."_

_ James held her, his heightened senses working overtime to figure out what was wrong. He sniffed the air, his eyebrow shooting up from an unfamiliar smell. It was an odd unbalance in Raven. He had noticed it before but ignored it when Raven started to cry. Now James worked his whole mutated senses to that one smell. It was…a peak in her…hormones…..the hGC….._

_James pushed Raven from his chest. He stared at her, eyes wide. Raven played a small smile on her face. Softly she replied "I guess the nose always knows, huh."_

_"You're….you're…."James stumbled out. Raven nodded finishing with a slight glow in her eyes _

_"I'm pregnant."_

Logan jolted straight up in the bed, gasping and struggling to breath. His whole body shook as both arms propped him up on the bed. Logan struggled to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. Loudly his voice choked out "Pregnant?"

Logan held his face in his right hand, swearing numerous obscenities. He replayed the memory again and again. No matter how much he spun, examined, dissected it; one word came out blaringly clear.

Pregnant.

Raven had a child somewhere. HE had a child somewhere! Logan swore louder, flying back to lie face down on his bed. Ten years. Ten **_damn_** years he had a kid and NOW he wanted to remember? Why hadn't Raven told him? Where was his kid?

Logan sat up straight in the bed. A cold rush of anxiety hit him. The question replayed more urgently in his mind. Gruffly his voice whispered "Where's my kid?"

He had never seen Mystique with a child. Not in any of the times they battled with her did the woman ever bring up a kid. She wouldn't even look the elf in the eye. Logan felt fear grab his heart and squeeze it tightly. That woman had thrown her own son down into a ravine. What in god's name could she do with a child whose father she _hated even more_? Logan's racing mind froze upon that question. There were many things….and only one thing. His eyebrows hit downward as his ice blue eyes snapped ridged. His claws shot out from his tightened fists.

"I'll kill her." Logan snarled. He fumbled with his covers, grumbling at them as he rocketed off the bed, his claws receding into their place within his body. Before he knew what he was happening, Logan had his clothes on. Every time his brain would try to work, to think something thru, an image of a crying infant in Mystiques arms played in his head. An innocent child who dangled over a ledge. Crying for someone, anyone to save them from the mad woman who they called mother. A woman who had a sick smirk on her face, holding the baby, **_his_** baby, over the raging rapids. Logan growled deeply as his claws came out again. He slipped them back in and grabbed for his stuff on the side table. He looked at the clock.

4am in the morning.

The others wouldn't be awake for another five hours at best. Logan cursed to himself. Why did everyone insist on sleeping in later on Saturday mornings? Logan swung open his door, racing out of his room. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to drag the X-men into this mess. This was Logan's mystery to solve.

He walked down the stairs of the hallway two by two, feeding on the image of that helpless infant. Where was his kid? The question….and answer, haunted his every waking moment. Logan went to grab the kitchen back door into the garage when his brain suddenly began to work. He couldn't just up and leave like he used to when a rush of memories would attack his mind. Logan was the team leader now, going Rambo wasn't gonna cut it anymore. He had responsibilities to his team. Any other time it wouldn't have bothered the man much. Some thought him a lone wolf by nature but they'd be surprised to know he liked the company of the X-man. He hated chasing down ghosts of his pasts just to catch a glimpse of who he was. But now Logan saw his leadership as nothing but a nuisance. No wonder Summers was so pissy before the blast.

Logan thought fast, scribbling a note on a nearby pad, leaving it on the counter in plain view. Making sure his cell phone was fully charged; he stuffed it in his pocket. Suddenly he was out the door, hiking his leg over his motorcycle. Thankfully the storm had ended and Logan could drive without any setbacks. He revived the engine and speed down the street. His mind replayed the words Raven had said so long ago. Pregnant. Pregnant!

Then the question loomed over his mind like a dark cloud. Where was his kid? Logan had to know the answer. He sped up on the bike, sniffing the air. Logan didn't know where to begin looking but trusted his heightened sense of smell to lead him right to her. Catching on to Mystique's distinct smell Logan swerved the bike to the left of the street, ignoring the speed limit. Logan leaned down into the bike, gripping the handle bars. As he glided along the country side, just reaching into the city streets, he passed by an orphanage. Sisters of Charity. For as the father looked for his child, his mind teasing him with visions of her death, Emily lay sleeping peacefully just blocks away from her father's reach. For as fate would see it, when one life ends….another begins.

**So…..do you like? : ) Be warned this first book might have some "fluff" in it but I'm trying to be as realistic about the characters as possible. If I start to OOC PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Oh and before I forget….. I'm going to clear up a little of the timeline for anyone.**

**For my fans who have never watched _Wolverine and the X-men_, this chapter circles around "Stolen Lives". I got this idea after watching this episode on Netflix. If you look at the date the episode "Stolen Lives" airs it was in July 31, 2009. Pretending that the show is going along the years and months it aired, I made her birth date as if they escaped before the year 2000. Since Kristy is nearly seventeen, I made Emily just about ten years old. Hope that helps settle any questions. **

**ONE LAST THING! **

**If anyone would like to do any type of artwork on DevinArt over this series as it progresses; I am more than welcoming the opportunity. I might be an amateur writer but I cannot draw worth _crap_. I only ask you send me a Pm message so I can see the piece of art work too! I'd LOVE to see them. : ) **


	2. Invisible Bruises

**Hope you enjoy. : ) **

Chapter Two

_Invisible Bruises_

"I bet Emily Anne couldn't win in a race!" Derek mocked. He pointed his spoon at Emily, who sat giving her "Look" on the other side of the table. Several of the kids who had been sitting by the eleven year old boy, shifted a few seats. When Emily did her "Look", someone was rearing for a fight and she was ready for the challenge. Even Molly had gotten shifty under her glares. Derek ignored the silent warnings from the others, as he picked "I'm the fastest kid here! She couldn't beat me!"

Emily slowly stood up and placed her hands on the table. Many of the kids jerked their heads to stare at their food. Derek grinned as he smugly took a spoon of his cereal into his mouth. However his face got soft and he landed a playful punch on Emily's arm. Derek shrugged whispering "I thought you'd wanna do something since Molly's gone."

Emily's glare softly disappeared. She grinned gently down at Derek who did the same. Emily's glare came back as she challenged "You wanna go, bub?"

"Yeah, I do." Derek smarted back. He got out of his seat and put his face close to Emily's. Both kids sized each other until Derek spook in a rush "The first person to cross the field wins the other's dessert for dinner tonight!"

"You're on!" Emily exclaimed. Both kids bolted out of their seats, laughing and pushing each other out the door. The kids looked up at each other as the table got silent. Quickly they ran after the two racers shouting "WAIT! Don't go yet! We wanna see!"

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Mystique stared at the front steps of the orphanage. She put her arms around herself, a thing she used to do when bothered by something. What Raven used to do.

Mystique huffed in annoyance. Damn you Logan! Why did he have to get attached to that Kristy kid! If he'd just left everything alone, she wouldn't be standing here. Never mind the fact _she_ had called the brute when one of her undercovers gave her the tip. That was for only one reason; a direct order from Magneto. Wolverine was the only one who could lead them straight to Weapon X facility and keep them alive on top of it. Though some of it had been personal, looking back now, Mystique wished she had refused. Maybe then she wouldn't be staring at the place she had given up the one person she had come so close to loving. Secretly hoping the child was safe from the arms of her past employers. The idea of them finding her, terrified the woman to her core. A loud chorus of children shouts alerted Mystique to walk over to the side of the orphanage. A part of her told her to leave…but…she hadn't seen Emily in…..so long….

Mystique rounded the corner, morphing her body into what it used to look like. Before the mutation; before everything got so complicated. A soft smile twitched on her lips as she saw the children playing. Quickly she spotted her daughter. Emily was smirking, giving a black haired boy a challenging glare as they got ready for some kind of race. Mystique huffed once in amusement. She was so much like James.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily braced herself to race, smirking at Derek across the way. The boy meet her stare, a smirk matching hers. Suddenly he challenged "I bet you to hold my hand if I win."

"And what do I get if I win?" Emily smarted back. Inside though, she was blushing at Derek's forwardness. The eleven year old smiled devilishly smarting "I thought a kiss was your prize for wining."

"Very funny, Derek." Emily snapped but her voice rang out giggles. The boys emerald eyes sparked with mischief. Scooting closer he bargained "Okay how bout this. If you win you hold my hand. I win….you have to kiss me!"

"Deal." Emily replied. Her mind was screaming with girlish joy upon having the boy all the other girls crushed on wanting to kiss her! Her! Tomboy Emily. She didn't even really like boys, but the thought of seeing all those other preppy girls' faces when Derek held her hand was too good to pass up. The kiss if he won was just icing on the cake. Derek's smile was radiant as he retorted "Deal."

"Racers, are you ready!" A brown haired boy named Austin asked loudly. Both boy and girl looked up shouting "Ready!"

"Alright, we got us a race here, folks!" Austin blared out, immediately taking the spot light. His hazel eyes turned back to the racers and his finger pointed to Derek.

"First in line is the thrill seeking Daredevil Derek!"

Derek gave his winning smile and several girls of many ages giggled. A roar from the boys lifted high into the air. Emily rolled her eyes. She leaned lower to the ground as Austin pointed to her shouting

"Second in line is the untamable, Wild Emily Anne!"

The girls had their turn to cheer and didn't disappoint. A raging chorus of screams, hollers and whistles drowned out the boys section. Emily grinned widely at the display of girl power. Austin waved his hand to silence the kids around. Taking one foot forward he raised his arm.

"On your mark….get set…."

Emily braced her body to run. Derek did also. Time slowed as Emily readied for a race she would never forget.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan slammed the brakes on his bike. He pulled the keys out of the ignition with a snap and put the bike in park. Logan had been tailing Mystique for over an hour. Initial when he spotted her, Logan thought of just going right up to the woman and spearing his claws right thru her stomach. Watching her scream he'd demand some answers. But Mystique had suddenly gotten in her car, driving off to who knows where. So Logan had followed her. Tracking her every move. Waiting for the right moment to sneak up on the woman. Logan walked up quietly behind the Mystique. She might change her looks, but she could never change her smell.

"What cha doing here, Raven?" Logan growled. Watching the woman from behind her back, he listened to her heart elevate. Good. She need to be scared if she had done what Logan feared was true. Logan leaned onto a nearby wall smarting "You don't stick me as the adopting type."

Mystique gripped herself tighter, glaring ahead. Logan smirked. He had struck a nerve. Mystique snapped her head back at him hissing "Go to hell, Logan."

"You first, Raven." Logan mocked a form of smug tenderness. Mystique twisted her head back to face the children snapping "Stop calling me that!"

"I will." Logan replied in his same form of smugness. However his features darkened as he lifted his body off the wall. Coming closer he replied just as darkly "After you tell me what the hell's going on."

Mystique gave a short laugh at Logan's remark. Shaking her head she frustratingly replied "What are you talking about?"

Logan's hands formed into fists. The images that had plagued him all last night came roaring back. Slowly he stalked up to Mystiques until his mouth was close to her ear. Fighting the urge to extract his claws he whispered threateningly "I remember, _Mystique_."

Mystique jerked around to come face to face with Logan's dark glare. She went to back up but Logan grabbed her wrists with lightening fast reflexes. Pulling her back so she'd have to look him in the eyes Logan continued "I remember _Raven_ telling me she was _**pregnant**_."

Logan jerked her closer so their faces were mere inches apart. Mystique's face hinted fear, an emotion she rarely showed. But Logan was acting dangerously. As if any moment he would go berserker. She had seen that side of him…it wasn't pretty. Though it rarely happened, Mystique didn't want it popping up today. Logan's teeth gritted together as he demanded starkly

"Where's. My. Kid?"

Mystique managed to fight him off and release herself from his grip. Glaring at the silent and enraged Logan her veins turned to ice. Turning away Mystique whispered

"You don't have one."

Mystique hid her lie quite well by keeping her heart level. Sadly that was a mistake. Logan's hands tightened into fists. He came closer, his eyes sparking a tint darker. Logan's hands reached up to grab Mystique from behind. That's when he heard it.

A laugh.

All of Logan's body stopped. His hands, his legs and pretty sure his heart. All in a matter of seconds Logan was frozen. Unable to move. Logan looked up to see a little girl, age ten, running faster than her other playmates. It was as if the whole world turned into slow motion. He saw everything in those few seconds. Smiling the little girl turned back to look over her shoulder at her friends. Her long black hair flowed in soft waves behind her. Bright blue eyes sparkled and danced. Her small frame glided along the ground, weightless as the wind. A complete carbon copy of her mother, with the looks of her father.

Him.

Like a bolt of lightning, his mind pieced it together as the world rushed forward to real time. He remembered Mystique knowing very well how to lie to a feral mutant. Logan then began to realize where they were standing. How Mystique was watching the little girl. How…much…she looked like them. His pupils grew the size of a pencil tip. Logan's fists tightened until his knuckles turned white. A menacing sneer rose on his face.

Mystique stared longingly at the girl. She didn't notice Logan become eerily quiet. Just as she remembered the words that had come out of her mouth….Logan jerked her around, grabbed her by both arms, thrusting her up against the brick wall with a loud guttural snarl.

"You lying bitch!" Logan growled low. Mystiques mouth turned into a thin line as her body shook from Logan's tight hold. The man lessened his grip but zipped close to her face. Enraged ice blue eyes dared her to lie as Logan snarled "I'm only gonna ask this once, _Raven_."

Logan pointed to the little girl smiling and hugging her friends. He pinned Mystique tighter to the wall. The woman grunted out in pain. Logan ignored it.

"Is. She. Mine?!" Logan growled savagely.

Mystique's eye glanced at Emily's giggling form and slowly back to Logan's. A dark sneer etched on her face she stated "No. "

Pulling her head close to Logan's she hissed "She's the child of _James Howlett_."

Logan's eyes widen and his grip slightly lessoned. Inside his mind was reeling. He had a child. Logan had a_ living_ child! However Mystique spat at his cheek, snapping Logan out of his thoughts. He growled at her as Mystique spook low

"Emily will never belong to the _Wolverine_!"

Logan's eyebrows tightened as a dangerous look passed on his face. Teeth bared and muscles tight he pushed Mystique on the wall roughly by both hands shouting "How long has she been here?"

Logan felt his heart tighten in pain from the idea of their child, no _his_ child, being tossed away into an orphanage. Why? Logan threw Mystique up against the wall again his voice growing hoarse as his features became more pained.

"How long?!" Logan demanded his voice rising in agony.

"Seven years." A tight voice spook plainly. Logan's head jerked around to see a nun in crisp uniform looking deadpanned at him. She nodded in Mystiques direction adding "She left her on our doorstep when she was three."

Logan looked down at the ground for a second. His mind had been filled with such rage he need time to gather his thoughts. However it didn't take long for what the nun had said to flare back up his anger. Logan looked back glaring death into Mystiques eyes. She didn't flinch, still holding that thin penciled lip look. He let her go, a huff of disgust slipping from his lips. Mystique pushed herself slowly away from Logan and nodded to the nun. She spoke quietly "Sister Rachel, it's been a long time."

Sister Rachel nodded back to Logan's stiff form. The man had cross his arms, watching both woman speak with one another. Sister Rachel smirked at the look on his face.

"I see you told him." Sister Rachel snipped. Mystique glanced back at Logan. A dark scowl was sent her way as his arm tightened around his chest. An eyebrow arched as Sister Rachel stated slightly amused "And by his reaction I guess he never knew."

"You got that right, ma'am." Logan's gruff voice throatily smarted out. He glowered at Mystique who refused to look at him. Sister Rachel understood his anger at some point. How can you love a child the mother says she never had? However unless he was _the_ James Logan Howlett, not some boyfriend of the week, their discussion was thru. Sister Rachel's lip tightened as she spook curtly

"Raven, I suggest you leave before she see's you. That child does not need to see you walk away again."

Mystique's pale cheeks turned a shade pink, in what Sister Rachel would imagine was shame. Logan overheard what the woman said and another death glare was sent her way. Apparently he didn't know of that "delightful" story either. Mystique nodded whispering

"I understand, Sister Rachel."

Mystiques head snapped back towards Logan as she hissed

"Leave, now."

Logan sneered at Mystique as she walked away. She began to walk back to her car. Logan stood frozen in place but his eyes carried back over to the little girl. _His_ little girl he kept reminding himself. Emily seemed to feel something looking at her. She turned and their eyes met. Emily softly smiled and tilted her head; examining the gruff man who had locked eyes with her. Logan felt his heart stir in emotions he could not pin point, feelings he had not had to experience in some time. It was then Emily noticed her mother's form. Her eyes darted back to Mystique and then to Logan. Suddenly her bright blue eyes got wide as her mouth dropped slightly. A single endearing name slipped out. A name Logan would never forget till the day he died.

"Daddy?" Emily whispered. The feral mutant heard every syllable. Logan had only experienced once the feeling of fainting since waking up eleven years ago in the dark forest. Now he could chalk it up to twice.

His body perked up slightly as Emily took a step his way. A smile was etched on her face. A soft, innocent, smile. She stopped though, spotting Raven _leaving_. Logan felt his heart tighten seeing the look she gave. Emily stared at her mother's receding body. A hard frown appeared on her face as her eyes stared in Mystiques direction. Logan could see the hatred….he could also see something else. Pain. Lots of pain. Logan jumped as Emily's eyes snaked to him. The fleeting look of joy had passed. She stared at the mutant with contempt. Grabbing a black haired boy's hand, the young kid smiling wide at her action, Emily ran off with her playmates. Refusing to look his way she tried her best to give the cold shoulder to the man she had just called "daddy".

Logan fought the urge to run after her. Why had she….looked at him like that? It wasn't as if he was leaving….

It hit Logan like a ton of bricks. Emily, his Emily he was reminded once again, thought he was abandoning her. Just like her mother. Signing her away like some piece of furniture; throwing Emily away like a toy Logan no longer wanted to play with. Leaving her to fend for herself and wait for someone else to come along to love her. To take care of her like Mystique should have. Like Logan should have. Quickly his back stiffened and his resolved steeled. Logan was not like Mystique. He would not leave her here. He would not abandon her here.

"No." Logan spoke out firmly. Mystique's body halted at her car door. Her hands began to shake. Logan turned to face Sister Rachel, determined to get his way. Walking up to the nun he glanced over at Mystique who had turned slightly. He locked eyes with her. No words were spoken but Mystique got the message. Her eyes widen in panic. Her deepest fear had come true. Logan looked back at the nun a firm expression on his face. Growing to his full height he stated "I'm takin her."

"NO!" Mystique screamed enraged. Sister Rachel's look quieted Mystique from screaming further. However Mystique pointed at Logan hissing "He has no right!"

"I'm her father!" Logan barked back. He surprised even himself with the raw emotion his voice portrayed. However he continued, jamming his thumb at his chest as Mystique crossed her arms looking away. His voice displayed a more raw anger, as he spat "Emily ain't an orphan. She's my kid and she's coming with me!"

Sister Rachel had watched silently as both adults argued. However she was…intrigued to say the least of this man claiming he was the father. A small smirk rose on her face. Suddenly she spoke out "He is correct, Raven."

Mystique and Logan both snapped their heads in the nun's direction. Sister Rachel smiled, looking at Logan. Reaching her hand outward she asked simply "May I see your wallet?"

Logan, slightly confused at the gesture, obediently gave her his wallet. Sister Rachel opened up the fold, pulling out the license. For once Logan was glad Hank had insisted they use his full name on his renewed license after Mystique told him two weeks ago. Because now his licenses read his real name, not some made up one that Forge had slipped thru the license bureau. The nun slowly examined the piece of identification explaining "If this man is who he says he is, then 'Logan' has every right to take back his child."

"How can that be…." Mystique began to snap back but Sister Rachel interrupted her with an eyebrow raised

"Legal?"

Sister Rachel placed the drivers' license back into this proper place. As she closed the bill fold she continued steadily "The father never signed his rights away from Emily. We cannot stop him if he wishes to reunite with the child."

Logan felt his heart race as the nun continued her explanation. He sent a smirk Mystiques way, challenging her with his eyes to say something else. The woman only shook her head, looking away. Sister Rachel extended her hand back out, giving Logan his wallet. As he took it Sister Rachel stared into Mystiques eyes stating "Though you may not see him as James Logan Howlett, the state does."

Sister Rachel got quiet, putting her hands together inside her long sleeves of her uniform. Sighing deeply she looked at Mystique with a hint of pity. Quietly she spook

"You abandon her, Raven and sign your rights away. Legally you no longer have any say in the matter."

Sister Rachel pointed at Logan finishing "He, does."

Mystique looked at Logan and then back to Sister Rachel. Her hands tightened into fists. Her eyes snapping she hissed "Fine."

She walked away from Logan, eyeing him hatefully, adding "Have her."

Opening her car door she leaned on the window, looking Logan up and down. The man was unreadable in his expression. Mystique snorted low smarting "Maybe she'll find the man who conceived her among this…brute."

A hint of rage flickered in Logan's icy blue eyes. He walked over to Mystique and got very close to her face. Jerking his thumb to himself his gravelly voice spoke "At least I'm not the one walking away."

Mystique's eyes widen in pain but quickly disappeared. How dare he judge her! Logan had no idea what she was feeling! Her lips thinned tighter on her face as her eyebrows lowered.

"Go to hell, Logan." She whispered darkly. Logan leaned his arm on the window and smirked at the morphed woman. However his voice held a string of contempt as he replied "Can't. I have _**our daughter**_ to take care of."

Leaning back up till he was at full height, Logan stared at her angrily. Forming a distained look he whispered "Unlike you."

It was all Mystique could do to not slap him. Her body shook with the pent up rage aimed at a man she used to love more than life itself. Silently she got into her car, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Logan backed onto the sidewalk as the car's engine roared to life. Mystique stared straight ahead, speeding off with a loud screech of the tires. Logan watched her go as the car disappeared from view. When it was gone he slowly turned back to Sister Rachel. Forcing himself to be more professional, remembering a term Beast used often when discussing parental cases in his old class sessions, Logan stated "I would like to invoke my rights, ma'am."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"Sister Rachel wants to see you." Derek said to Emily. She looked up from her sketchbook, her legs crossed on her bed. Emily's one eyebrow shot up as she asked "Am I…in trouble for something?"

"Na. I don't think so. She didn't have the pucker in her lips." Derek responded confidently. Emily shrugged her shoulders, shutting her sketchbook. With ease she jumped off her bed, putting away her possessions in a drawer as Derek left the room. Emily looked up at the mirror on her desk, making sure her appearance was decent. Sister Rachel always said she hated them to look like "ruffians", whatever that was. Emily stuck out her tongue at the mirrored image. Giggling at herself, Emily walked out of the room. Not knowing if this was a truly pleasant talk or not, she quickened her pace down the hall. As Emily came closer to the nun's office, she clearly picked out two voices in the room. Her nose wrinkled as her forehead creased. Strange, Derek didn't mention someone else in the room. Emily leaned close to the opened door of the office, listening in on the grownup conversation.

"Are you sure Mr. Howlett….this is a big decision that shouldn't be taken…." Sister Rachel's voice carried out from the room. A man's low graveled voice interrupted her stating confidently "I ain't backing down, ma'am. It's what I want to do."

Sister Rachel sighed in defeat. Emily's head tilted to the side. The nun however was smiling in the room, though Emily could not see, replying "Alright Mr. Howlett. It seems everything is in order…the only question is where is…."

Emily quickly pushed herself off the door ledge and hurried into the room. She froze mid step upon seeing the man in the room. Emily wanted to hide behind Sister Rachel so badly. This guy was huge! Not tall or fat but just….large. Big shouldered, big handed, big muscles. If Emily had ever felt normal size before coming into the room, that feeling was certainly gone now. The man turned towards her, his eyes locking straight into hers. Emily wanted to flee but kept her ground. That's when she began to notice his black hair that was just like hers. Though it was cut short an in a style that made him appear wolf like, it was identical to Emily's. Fascination crept in as she noticed his eyes were the same shade as hers. Though he was obviously built different, Emily looked just like him. Sister Rachel smiled tenderly saying

"Emily."

Logan was flabbergasted, he could admit it. Emily was so….small. If it weren't for her birth certificate lying on Sister Rachel's desk, he'd think they got the wrong kid. She couldn't be ten, there was no way! Hell, his one hand could probably cover her face easy! Yet the resemblance was terrifyingly similar. Her scent was…..unmistakable. Sweet, yet rugged. A feral part of Logan flickered excitement to find similarities in her smell to his. Though he'd never admit that to anyone. Emily stared at him, her ice blue eyes wide. The soft velvet hair Logan had seen flowing in the wind earlier lay in waves down her head. Sister Rachel motioned for Emily to come closer saying "Emily, say hello to…."

"Logan, just Logan." The man interrupted. For Logan the idea of his old name was still very foreign. Emily didn't move from her spot near the door.

"Hello, Logan." Emily's soft voice stated quietly. Logan nodded her way, keeping his racing heart in check. Emily's sweet face turned into a frown. She looked Logan up and down.

"So I guess he's my father." Emily stated bluntly. Logan felt uneasy by her remark. It was the way she said it. As if pointing out some person on the street. Emily finally got up the courage to walk up closer. She neared Logan and strained her neck up to examine his face. The rugged man hinted a smirk as Emily, whose top of the head barely reached to his waist, crossed her arms together. Eyeing him up and down Emily spook "You're really….big."

Emily turned from Logan, not seeing the smirk crawl up his lips. Sister Rachel watched the interaction quietly. She saw Logan's ice blue eyes spark a tad. He crossed his arms, tilting his head as he smarted "Compared to you? You're no bigger than a half-pint of….anything."

Forgetting who the bigger dog was in the room, Emily jerked around, shooting a glare at Logan. His smirk only grew larger. Emily stopped glaring, eyeing him hesitantly. She was intrigued by this intimidating man. Too bad he wasn't staying around for much longer. Emily played a smirk on her lips in return smarting "At least I don't look like a gorilla."

Logan snorted in amusement, the closet thing he came to laughing in a long time. Emily turned from him, a victorious smirk on her face. Sister Rachel watched them her soft smile never leaving her lips. However, fun and games was over quickly. Emily suddenly got right to the point.

"So am I supposed to sign something too?" Emily asked bluntly.

Logan's eyebrow quirked. He stated "For what, kid?"

Emily turned and stared him right in the eyes. Bluntly she spook again "To sign your rights away."

Logan's eyes widen. To say he was taken back was an understatement. Emily shrugged her shoulders turning from him stating "I understand. Raven didn't want me either."

Logan quirked an eyebrow again. Did she just call her mother, Raven?! As if Emily had no identify to the woman what so ever. Sister Rachel looked Logan dead in the eyes. Her face told him volumes. Logan gave a slight cough answering "I ain't signing my rights away, kid."

Emily zipped back around, looking at him confused. Plastering a confused smirk, her hands motioning outward, she stated "Then….what are you doing here?"

"I….uh…" Logan started but felt his voice hitch. He steadied himself, slowly getting down to one knee so he could be eye level with the child. Logan shrugged stating in a matter of fact way, "You're coming with me."

Emily crossed her arms, eyeing the man suspiciously. She retorted "Why?"

"Cause…." Logan went to explain. He slowly used his fingers on his right hand to push a strand of hair away from Emily's face. Putting a hand on her shoulder he spoke softly

"I want ya, Half-pint."

A soft smile appeared on her face. Emily remembered quickly a word Stacy taught her for times like this. Leaning in so the man could look right into her eyes she looked him up and down.

"Bullshit." Emily said tartly.

Emily slipped out of Logan's hold on her shoulder, head held high. She walked from the room, leaving a stunned Logan in her wake. He remembered after she left fathers were suppose to correct for language. Logan put a hand to his face, rubbing it slowly. Great. His attitude. Wasn't so funny when directed at him. Hell, why'd she have to be like him too? Why couldn't she be gentle like her half brother? Who by the way was still missing, Logan remembered.

"From the look on your face, I imagine her brash nature comes from you?" Sister Rachel's voice snipped. But a soft chuckle escaped her lips. She motioned for Logan to stand, and as he did, she adding "Did you think this would be easy, Mr. Howlett?"

Sighing deeply she handed Emily's file over to her father. Logan began searching thru them quietly as she began explaining "This child has been abandoned by her mother, passed by every adopting couple that has come here AND…."

Logan looked up from the papers he had been flipping. Sister Rachel walked behind her desk, facing him sadly. She continued "A man she barely knows wants to take her away from the only people she has ever learned to trust."

Logan watched as Sister Rachel gripped the edge of her chair. Biting her lip, she gave it a tight squeeze as her head turned downward. Sister Rachel looked back up saying "Can you not see, Mr. Howlett. She has…bruises. Ones….which are going to take a long time to heal."

"I understand ma'am." Logan replied. However he grabbed into Emily's birth certificate gently. Lightly he shook it stating "But I got to try."

Sister Rachel nodded her head once. She pulled her hands away from the chair stating

"Very well."

Walking away from Logan she added quietly "I will tell her to pack her things."

Logan didn't watch her leave. His eyes were locked on Emily's birth certificate. Logan's name was typed under the section for father. Raven under mother. Yet all he could stare at was her birth date. Counting it in his head Logan came up with ten birthdays he missed. A chunk of memories he could never get back. A decade's worth of firsts stolen from him. Logan placed the certificate back in the file. We'll, that was all about to change.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"So Molly left, and now you." Derek replied sullen. Emily nodded, placing her sketchbook on top of her things. Reaching for her pencil case she said "Yeah, I guess so."

"Dang." Derek muttered. Doing a belly flop on the bed, he reached out and pinched Emily playfully, making her giggle. He smiled but replied sadly "All the old gangs leavin."

"At least you still have Stacy and Austin." Emily comforted, rubbing Derek's arm gently. He put his hand under his chin giving a sarcastic look. Derek retorted "Oh yeah, Wet Myself Stacy and Gabber Mouth Austin. We'll have a _swell_ time."

Emily laughed and jumped on the bed next to Derek. Elbowing him in the ribs she said gently "It won't be that bad."

"It ain't like you, though, Emily Anne." Derek whispered. Both locked eyes before turning sheepishly away. Emily smiled to herself. Derek always loved to use her first and middle name. Quick to try to salvage the conversation Derek smarted "So who's this guy anyway?"

"He's my dad. What else is there to say?" Emily replied, shrugging her shoulders. Derek rolled his eyes saying "We'll, is he a mutant?"

Derek jolted up on the bed, making it jostle around. He smiled wide shouting "Cause that be cool!"

Emily's nose crinkled up like a bunny rabbits. Sitting up on the bed she stated "I don't know."

"Why don't you ask him?" Derek asked. Emily sent a glare his way shooting back "Why don't you stop asking so many questions?"

Derek landing a playful punch at Emily, who dodged it, and pushed Derek back. They giggled as Derek lunged and put Emily in a slight choke hold, rustling her hair. Letting go he said "Come on, admit it! It be cool if your dad was a mutant!"

"Okay…._**maybe**_ it be cool." Emily sighed defeated. A smile grin slipped on her face. Derek gave off a cocky grin as he leaned next to her. Crossing his arms he smarted "See, I know you to well, Emily Anne."

"Oh yeah." Emily retorted. Her grin turned mischievous as she angled her body quick as a flash. Emily pushed Derek off the bed, the boy landing belly first to the floor. She laughed as he yelped. Derek's head shot up and he glared at Emily. He blew a few stray hairs out of his face. Derek's glare turned ornery.

"You know I have to kiss you now." Derek stated. Emily's face scrunched up as she retorted

"Yew!"

Derek got up, puckering his lips. Emily gave a squeal and jumped from the bed. She went laughing as Derek followed her out of the room, lips still puckered. They flew out of the doorway to the left, giggling and laughing as they ran outside.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan came into Emily's room expecting to find her there. He was genially surprised to see her things packed but no little girl in sight. Sister Rachel came in, her eyebrow shooting up.

"I could have sworn she and Derek were just in here." She explained. Logan shrugged his shoulders, grabbing for the bag, replying "It's fine. I'll get her when I'm ready to go."

Logan stopped, realizing there was only one small suitcase bag. Looking up he said amazed "Is this it?"

Sister Rachel nodded softly. She explained "Yes. Emily doesn't ask for much. She makes do with what she has."

Logan looked back down at the black suitcase bag. He picked it up, unable to pin point his emotion of realizing how light it was. Examining the room, his one eyebrow quirked. He stated "She doesn't have a…."

"Stuffed animal?" Sister Rachel finished. Shaking her head she explained "Emily always gave hers to the newest kid who didn't have a toy. Always said they needed it more."

Logan smirked. Okay maybe she had a little bit of the elf in her. Sister Rachel walked over and picked up Emily's sketchbook off the bed. Handing it to Logan she stated "She finds her solace in drawing."

Logan put down the bag and began to flip thru the pages of his daughter's sketchbook. He was a little impressed of how well she could draw. The places and people had almost begun to look real. Logan came across the image of Emily and Molly several times. Along with Derek, Stacy and Austin. Yet the most prominent were the black haired boy and red headed girl. Silently he wondered who these children were. She obviously cared enough for them to have several hard worked on drawings. They were the most lifelike of all the others. Sister Rachel watched him flip the pages stating "Emily's quite the gifted artist, Mr. Howlett."

"I see that." Logan responded. He closed the book and made sure to use care in putting it inside Emily's bag. Sister Rachel watched him silently, until finally saying "I give you one word of advice Mr. Howlett."

Logan looked up from the bag. The nun continued "You want her to open up to you?"

Sister Rachel gave Logan an extra empty sketchbook. He grabbed it and looked into the nuns eyes. She nodded to the object stating "Always make sure she has these."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Derek tackled Emily to the ground, tickling her. Emily giggled till her face turned red and finally managed to push Derek off. They sat in the grass laughing until Derek suddenly grabbed Emily's hand. Giving it a tight squeeze he spoke softly "I'm really going to miss you."

Emily smiled tenderly, petting Derek's head. She fought the tears as she replied "I'm gonna miss you too."

Derek pulled Emily in for a hug and she gladly accepted. They gave each other a tight squeeze before letting go. Derek helped Emily up from the grass gently, still holding her hand as they got up to full height. They each looked at their hands and then back at each other. Emerald stared into Icy blue as both couldn't disconnect from their hand holding. Derek zipped in close, planting his lips onto Emily's. Her eyes shot out wide as Derek quickly gave her a kiss on the mouth. Emily felt her heart race and threatened to pound out of her chest. Derek pulled back just as quickly as he had lean in. Emily felt her knees turn to jelly under his intense stare.

"Bye Emily Anne." Derek whispered gently. He turned away, letting go of her hand as he went. Emily stood frozen, unable to respond back to his goodbye. She watched him walk away, shoving his hand in his pockets. Emily heard her inside voice screaming at her to run after him but she didn't. Derek looked back, smiling in her direction. Emily did the same. He turned around, disappearing into the house. Through all her mixed emotions, one thing rang out clear. All Emily wanted to do was stay and kiss him again.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan finished putting Emily's bag into his satchel of his bike. For a moment he wondered if it was such a good idea to let Emily ride on his motorcycle. Yet the thought of going back to the Institute, explaining to Boyscout about the situation, grabbing his car and coming back was too much of a hassle. Besides, leaving Emily here after seeing that look she gave Raven….it didn't sit well with the feral mutant. So he'd let the kid have the helmet, put her in front and drive slow. That was his plan anyways.

Logan turned just as a black haired boy walked away from Emily. He recognized the boy from her drawings. His interest peaked he leaned on the bike to watch the two kids. Logan saw the smile that was tossed between them. He knew that kind of smile. A dangerous smile for teenagers but fine for children. So Logan let it slide. He waited till the boy went into the house before walking towards Emily. She was still staring ahead that she didn't notice him come up.

Emily suddenly realized a shadow had covered her entire body and looked upward. Logan was standing with his arms crossed, looking straight down at her. She knew that look. Emily had that look. It meant she wasn't gonna take any crap from somebody. It was her way or the highway.

"Time to go Half-pint." Logan stated. He gave her a light slap on the back, turning around. Emily glared at his backside, crossing her arms. If he thought it was gonna be that easy, gorilla man had another thing coming.

"No." She stated flatly. Logan turned, his one eyebrow cocked. Emily was a little unnerved by the look but stood her ground. He came back towards her, his largely built frame towering over hers. This was where the last part of Stacy's word would have worked well. Logan lean down to stare at her eye level. Emily leaned back slightly as the man smirked.

"Wrong answer, kid." Logan replied in a matter of fact tone. Suddenly Emily felt his huge hand wrap around her small right one. He gently pulled her along. Emily fought him without success, shouting "Let me go!"

"Not gonna happen, Half-pint." Logan retorted bluntly. Emily glared at him. Her chest puffed up in anger. Emily spat bitterly "You didn't care for the first ten years so why…."

Logan stopped mid walk and Emily collided into his left leg. She stopped mid sentence, grunting from the impact. The guy was like a freaking tank! Logan turned around glaring at her, his whole large frame suddenly zipping down to her level. Emily was taken aback by his rough demeanor. Logan glared into her wide eyes stating roughly "Now you listen here, kid!"

Logan forced himself to control his anger. He was not angry at Emily. She never asked for this. It was her statement that had set him off. Logan looked at Emily more gently but said gruffly "Your mother _**never**_ told me about you. Not once."

"You're lying." Emily stated, but with little conviction. Her wide but angry eyes softened a tad. Logan could sense her body relaxing. His eyebrow raised he retorted smugly "Do I look like I'm lying?"

Emily actually smirked at the smartass remark. Logan's anger subsided but his voice was firm as he continued "I found you, now you're going home. With me."

Leaning closer to Emily's face he challenged "Are we gonna have a problem with that, bub?"

Logan noticed her whole demeanor change. Emily stared at him dumbfounded. How'd he know her word? Her anger at him for taking her away was up scaled by her fascination. Emily was intrigued by the gruff, muscles toned man. Her eyes went to normal as Emily truly began to study this man who apparently was her father. Softly she replied "No. I'll go."

"Good." Logan retorted. He reached over on his bike handle bar and lifted up his helmet. Putting it in her hands he smarted off "Now put on the helmet before I shove it on your head."

Emily grinned slightly but hid it from Logan. She turned the helmet around, trying to figure out how it went on her head. Logan looked down the see the kid truly puzzled at the safety wearing device. Giving a gruff snort he pulled it gently out of her hands and leaned down on one knee. Emily grabbed the helmet as he placed it around her small head, their hands touching. She looked up at him as Logan made sure the blasted thing didn't fall over her eyes. Emily nodded a thank you as Logan smirked back. He got back up and motioned for her to get on the bike. Emily walked past but turned around to face him.

"You're not gonna wear one?" Emily asked. Logan noticed she wasn't bitter and hateful. She was truly interested. He realized she didn't know about….Logan cursed to himself inwardly. This was going to be an interesting trip. Looking down at the question eyes directed at him Logan answered "No. I don't need it."

"Why?" Emily asked innocently. Logan rubbed his face, pushing his hair back, saying "I'll explain on the way back to the Institute."

Logan looked down at her crossing his arms. Motioning towards the bike with his head Logan stated "Now hop on, I ain't getting any younger."

Emily thought of a retort but kept her mouth shut. She went to the bike, struggling to hike her leg over the seat. Logan came up but Emily sent him a look that made the man back off. She managed to get on the seat by herself, grinning at her small victory. Logan shook his head. He got on the motorcycle behind her, gripping both handles with his large hands; gently gliding Emily's to do the same. She didn't object, her arm able to stretch just enough to reach the bars. Emily jumped in her seat at the loud noise of the engine. Logan grinned slightly behind the girl. He revved the engine, hiking the kick stand up. Emily's body tensed under him as they went driving down the lane. For once, Logan drove _under_ the speed limit.

**Like? Hate? Please let me know. **

**I tried to make this chapter as realistic as possible without having to designate a whole twenty pages of explanations and procedures for Logan to have Emily. I'll explain why Raven put Logan on the birth certificate in the first place later in the story. **

**Until next time. : ) **

**P.s….Wonder how the X-men are going to react? *smiles devilishly* **


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Sorry for the small delay on this chapter. Been feeling a little under the weather. Hope you like it! : )**

Chapter Three

_Unexpected Guests_

"So are you a mutant, too?" Emily asked over the roar of the engine. Logan's looked down then back up, answering "Yea, Half-pint."

They rounded a corner and Logan made sure Emily didn't move from her spot in front. As the motorcycle came up to full level he asked "You know your mother's a mutant?"

Emily shot a sarcastic glance upward. Looking back towards the street she smarted "We'll the blue's skins kind of hard to miss...even if she does hide it sometimes…."

They neared the front of the street that would take them to the Institute. Logan quirked an eyebrow up. This was going to be entertaining to watch. Logan drives off in the middle of the night and comes home with a kid. In all the few years he lived here, Logan doubted if this was what anyone ever _dreamed_ of him doing. No, Chuck always had to force him to go on some of the trips to recruit newly discovered mutants. Logan frowned. Speaking of Chuck….why had Charles not told him of Emily? Did he even know? Logan wasn't sure but he'd be finding out real soon.

"So what can you do?" Emily suddenly asked. Her question shook Logan out of his thoughts. He glanced down to see Emily's head turned towards him. Logan smirked. He made sure her hands were under his palms on the handle bars. She cocked her head confused but kept quiet.

_SNIKT!_

Logan's extracted claws gleamed in the sun, bouncing of rays of sunlight off the adamantium coating. Emily stared at them wide eyed. She caught her reflection in both, leaning back into Logan's body, away from the razor sharp blades. Logan retracted them, glancing down amused at the kid. Emily's thinned mouth parted into a grin as she chirped "Cool!"

Logan gave a snort; the closest Emily would get to a laugh. She stopped smiling though and whispered gently "But that has to hurt…"

Normally on one would have picked up the girls voice over the roar of the engine. Not unless you were Logan. He shrugged stating "Not as much as you'd think."

Emily jerked her head up at him shocked. Logan was close to grinning at the look she was giving. He did his best to explain to her his other mutation. Emily seemed to get it because she didn't ask questions but nodded her head to show she understood. Logan slowed the bike to a stop near the entrance to the Institute, shutting the engine off with a quick twist.

Emily peered over the side of the bike to the ground, mentally trying to figure out of her predicament. She silently cursed whoever genes made her short at this age. Logan seemed to have picked up on her distress because he lifted her up and placed her gently on the ground in one quick motion. Emily turned to say a quiet thank you but instead stared blankly up at the large building.

"Is this your house?" Emily asked amazed. Logan smirked replying "You could say that."

Emily unhooked the helmet off her head as Logan reached into his satchel bag to grab her things. She was still staring at the huge complex as Logan grabbed the helmet from her hand and placed it on his bike. He snorted again as the little girl strained her neck up as she walked closer to the building. Emily stood for a few seconds until Logan's body casted a shadow over her. She looked up to see him standing next to her, quirking an eyebrow.

"So are ya gonna just stand there with your mouth open? Or we gonna go meet the others?" Logan said sarcastically. Emily's eyebrows shot down, mouth forming a frown. She stated confused "What others?"

"You'll see." Logan answered mysteriously. Emily tilted her head as Logan began to walk to the front entrance, walking up the thick stairs with ease. Emily took one last look around the big mansion before hurrying up the stairs after the rugged man. She caught up just as Logan opened the door. He turned around, keeping the door open so Emily could go thru. She hesitated for a second, peering in. However the intricate drawings on the side of the wall near the entrance sent Emily walking in quickly. Logan watched her go in. He just might get used to the idea of having a kid. We'll at least this one. Though he'd never admit it, Logan was intrigued by the little girl.

"Wow." Emily stated. She gazed in wonderment at the works of art on the wall. Logan continued to watch her silently, taking a mental note to ask Storm if she could tell her where those paintings had come from. She was, after all, probably going to take over Emily's schooling since there was no way he was letting Emily out in the public alone with her mother being part of the Brotherho….

"So kidnapping children, are we now?" Emma's British accent carried over from the stairwell. Emily jerked around to see Logan frowning, clearly annoyed, and Emma quirk a sarcastic grin. Emma continued to walk down the right stairwell adding "Shame, I thought the X-men were better than that."

"You're an X-man!" Emily asked excitedly. She looked in Logan's direction her eyes wide with awe. Emily had seen them on the news, who wouldn't? Logan's frown softened as he nodded to the young girl. Her ice blue eyes sparkled but she said nothing. However, Logan sent a look Emma's way stating "Thanks a lot Frost."

Emma didn't falter under his glare. Sighing she waved her hand replying "Seriously though Logan, what is a child doing here? We already have Tilde staying here off and on. We do not need another…."

"She's my kid." Logan interrupted bluntly.

Emma's reaction was priceless. Her whole game face was ripped away and replaced with one of pure shock. Logan had even managed to score a slight mouth drop. Emily slightly snorted back a giggle. Logan grinned her way and felt himself grab Emily's small hand, pulling her towards him as he laid down her bag. The little girl eyed the gestured confused but remained quiet. Emma managed to compose herself, though her face didn't do so well, as she spoke out "Ca..come again?"

Logan put himself behind Emily, his hands swallowing up her small shoulders. Relishing in Emma's shocked face he replied smugly "Emma, meet Emily Anne Howlett."

Logan glanced down as Emily looked up. He smugly looked back at Emma stating confidently "My _daughter_."

Warren, who just so happened to be going over some final schematics from the renovation, came into the main lobby just as Logan's last words slipped out of his mouth. His face jotted up from the papers he was holding, as Warren croaked "His WHAT?!"

Warren was so stunned his wings managed to fly out from his backside as the papers went flying. Emily stared at the pure white beauty of them. She went to run and touch them but Logan pulled her back. Emily exclaimed "That's so awesome!"

Warren sent a weary smile Emily's way as Ororo came in the room. Before she even spotted Emily, Warren pointed a finger towards Logan shouting "Logan's got a kid, Ororo!"

Ororo gasped, quick and quietly, as her eyes darted to Logan. She looked down to see Emily shyly give a small wave. Ororo sent a gentle grin to the young child but looked up at Logan concerned. She asked "How is tis possible, Logan?"

"Remember Mystique saying we were a couple?" Logan explained tactfully. He looked down at Emily and then back at Ororo. An amused grin slipped up his lip as he said "We'll…here's proof."

Emma, Warren and Ororo stared back at Emily, who fidgeted under their looks. She felt like a wax doll on display. Suddenly Rogue's footsteps could be heard running into the main lobby. She darted in, stopping on a dime, exclaiming "Did I jus hear yall say Logan's gotta kid?!"

Rogue's eyes fell upon Emily and Logan. She put her hands to her face adding in a more tender tone "O' my gawd, she looks jus like em!"

Logan felt his face beaming for a few seconds before putting back on his regular gruff demeanor. Emily seemed to have taken the compliment well also, for a quick smile appeared and disappeared on her face. However she turned to face Logan, as his hands slipped from her shoulders.

"Why are they finding it so hard to believe?" Emily asked with one eyebrow raised. Logan slipped on a frown; he too was wondering the same thing. It wasn't like he was _that_ bad. Before Logan could snip a response to the group Kitty came walking in. She stared confused at the group saying "What is going on…."

Sadly Logan was already at his wits in. The fun was over. In a leadership voice he barked "Alright, Enough!"

The group snapped their heads to face Logan. Quickly they stiffened under his command as Wolverine came out to play. He looked them each in the eye growling "Find everyone in the mansion and tell em to go to the kitchen! I will explain _everything _there….."

Emily watched him eyes fixed at the transformation on his face. Wolverine crossed his arms and eyed his team as he stated "But I first gotta show her to a room."

Wolverine looked down with a jerk of his head. Emily jumped back at this new man. Suddenly his body slowly relaxed and his arms uncrossed. He appeared just as quick back to the old man who had taken her from the orphanage. Logan slapped the side of her back softly.

"Come on, Half-pint." He spoke. Logan turned, grabbing her bag and started to walk up the stairwell. Emily quickly followed him, holding her small hands on the railing, trying very hard to keep up with Logan. She glanced back at the stunned faces of the X-men and smirked. Emily quickened her pace up the stairs saying to Logan, who looked down at her, "I like 'em."

Logan smirked down at her, glancing at the faces following them up the stairwell. He shook his head, grabbing his daughters hand to help her up the rest of the way. They disappeared from view of the gawking audience. Kitty turned her head to the stunned faces around her. Pointing upward she asked "Who _is _that?"

Stunned turned into glares as everyone who had just been looking up the stairwell snapped their heads in her direction. Kitty put her hands up, cocking her eyebrow saying "What?"

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan walked down the hallway, Emily fast walking to keep up. He frowned slightly upon realizing the only finished room available on this floor was two doors down from his bedroom. Logan secretly had hoped for a room closer but it was better than her being on a different floor. At least this way he could keep a better eye on her. Having two kids running around was gonna be a trip. If Logan didn't know any better soon Storm would be begging to bring back students.

Logan stopped at the entrance to Emily's new room and opened the door. Neither of them had said a word to each other the whole way up. Emily got the feeling Logan didn't like to talk much if he could get away with it. She didn't mind though, Derek could be like that sometimes too. The thought of her old friend stabbed Emily painfully in the heart but she forced it down. Instead she examined her new room with peaked curiosity. Her eyes spotted a closet door and she walked over to open it.

"Wow." Emily breathed out, alerting Logan to look around. Her voice echoed from the closet as she exclaimed "This is huge!"

He smirked, putting her bag on top of the full size bed already neatly made. Logan had to hand it to Warren; the guy didn't miss a beat. When Logan got _his_ room back after Warren remodeled the place; he half expected there to be a mint on the pillow. Logan turned half of his body to see Half-pint walking out of the closet and walking over to the nearby dresser. Her eyebrow cocked she muttered "Who would need that many clothes for a walk in closet AND a dresser?"

Logan bit back a grin from her remark. So Half-pint was a not a girly girl; thank god! Tilde was enough of one for both of them and she was only thirteen! Logan turned completely around, starting to walk out of the room. Emily looked up as Logan stated "You can unpack here, Half-pint. Consider this your new room."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as Logan walked past her. A tired look crossed his face as Logan retorted "I have to explain to a bunch of mutants why I brought home a ten year old human girl….."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"She's WHAT?!" A chorus of shocked voices rose to the roof. Logan casted a dark face at their reaction. He quick down the rest of his beer he'd grabbed before talking and tossed it in the trash. So far everything had been going fine. Storm and Kitty had even appeared teary eyed at hearing of how Emily was abandoned by Mystique. They had all agreed it was the right thing that Logan had taken her home. Then he had dropped the bombshell; Emily was human.

"Don't act so shocked!" Logan bit back, his temper getting the better of him. He turned to see the stunned faces hadn't moved from their owners and gave a low growl. Crossing his arms he defended hotly "I mean, damn, she's only ten years old!"

Beast and Storm's face appeared to relax upon that little discovery. However Forge shook his head stating "But she's a human!"

"So? She's still my kid!" Logan spat. His voice carried off that same protective emotion from earlier today. Rogue's face turned into a soft smile as did many of the women in the room from his blatant lapse in demeanor. Scott's eyebrow shot up as did Emma's. He gruffly gave a short huff under their looks. Logan glared at Forge adding "Do we have a _problem _with that, bub?"

"No! No!" Forge quickly retracted, waving his hands. Logan's dark look passed around the room to each face. He then asked "Anyone else?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads in response. Logan appeared to take that well for he went back to his usual demeanor. Storm dared to ask gently "Are you goin to talk to ta Professor about tis?"

Logan tartly nodded stating "Yea, I am."

He left the room without another word. Bobby and some of the others turned, watching him leave. Bobby twisted back around, scowling.

"I hope she's not like him." Bobby whispered to the others. He shook his head adding "Cause lord knows we don't need another _Logan_ in the house."

Rogue slapped him upside the head, earning a loud yelp from the teenage boy.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily finished putting the last of her belongings in the closet and turned around to her new bed. This was the best thing about her new room. A _full_ size bed! No more twin size bunks or cots. No more lumpy mattresses that were past their prime. No, this bed was all new and all _hers_. Emily poked her head out of the door to see if anyone was walking down the hallway. Seeing no one was coming to investigate the new kid in the house, she turned back to the bed with a huge smile on her face. With a quiet squeal she ran and leapt unto the goose down mattress, burrowing her face in a cotton pillow. Maybe coming her wasn't going to be so bad after all. Especially now since she knew there were mutants in the house!

Emily sat upright on the bed as that thought crossed her mind. She wondered what they all could do or what some of them even looked like. Her heart fluttered in excitement. Emily quickly jumped off the bed and went to her door. Hesitating she thought quickly if Logan had told her to stay in her room. Remembering he did not, Emily quickly bolted out, searching for Logan to ask him if everyone in this house was really a mutant.

While other older kids had been afraid of mutants in her orphanage, she and her friends had been fascinated by them. Cuddling together near the small TV at Sisters of Charity, they would cheer on the X-men as the news would try to publicly demonize them. They would hiss and smart back at the TV as Senator Kelly would come one ranting about their "vigilantly" miscreants who ran these streets terrifying the good citizens of New York. The kids were not stupid, he was obviously jealous of what they could do. In their innocence they truly believed that the man trying to crucify them was actually yearning to be one of them. As adults looked upon mutants with fear, these children saw them and they were accepted. The nuns in the orphanage would often ask the question, Who truly was the wiser person? The adults who feared what they didn't understand or the children who accepted everyone for who they were? To the nuns, it was an obvious answer.

Emily walked down the hall, again cursing her shortness as it took forever to get to the stairway. However, something caught the corner of her eye and Emily looked up to see a wooden paneled elevator close to the staircase. Her childlike thoughts beamed upon seeing the new contraption. She didn't get to ride elevators often; the orphanage building they stayed in was so old that all they had were stairs. Her old quest to find Logan flew out of her mind like a rocket. Emily hurried over to the elevator, pressing the button on the side. Her face contorted to confusion as a metal laced entrance was in place what she thought would be a wood accented inside. The elevator doors finished opening with a loud hiss as an odd noises beeped inside the elevator.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"A daughter?" Charles Xavier spoke out stunned. Logan, arms crossed, nodded at the standing figure that was Professor X. They both stood opposite of each other in the pure whiteness of the astroplane.

Charles crinkled his forehead as Logan felt immediately the sensation of the telepath exploring his inner mind. A puzzled look crossed his face as the professor muttered "I never saw this memory…."

Logan felt Chuck dig a little deeper before finally releasing his powers over him. Shaking his head to clear out the telepaths residue, Logan responded "It came back up after I infiltrated the Weapon X facility."

"It must have been from the memories that were lost. I had been trying to recover them for some time but….it seems your mind did it for you." Charles explained. He had placed his one hand over his chin, in deep thought over the situation. However, the Professor passed a look of sympathy as he stated "I…am...so sorry, Logan."

"This doesn't make any sense Chuck, I didn't tell you about Emily?" Logan questioned, suspicion lacing his gruff voice. Charles understood his anger and did not quip back. Instead in a gentle tone he explained "You couldn't have."

Logan's usual gruff expression was wiped clear, as he stood nearly dumbfounded in front of the Professor. Slowly Charles explained "Bishop and I have been trying to find you here in the future but with little success."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"What in the world?" Emily whispered to herself. She stepped into the metal laced interior, gazing at all the polished edges. It was bright, crisp and appeared highly advanced. We'll to a ten year old that is. To the X-men it was the standard elevator down to the lower levels of the facility. Where things such as Cerebro and the Danger room were stored. A place Logan had forgot to mention even existed here in "his" house.

Emily inspected the different buttons oddly labeled for three different locations. She scrunched up her nose, truly puzzled. Weren't elevators supposed to read numbers of floors? Emily shrugged. Pressing the last button on the bottom, she assumed it would take her down to the main lobby from moments before.

As the elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened with a loud hiss, Emily's mouth dropped open. What she thought would be the intricately designed front lobby was replaced by a long metal hallway identical to the elevator she currently stood in. She was so amazed at the sight; she walked right out of the elevator. Reality hit her too late as Emily turned around to see the elevator close with a loud hiss. Yet, unlike upstairs, there did not appear to be a way out. Emily's eyes shot out as she said "I'm in trouble!"

Jerking around to face her new surroundings, Emily crept down the metal hallway. Looking all around she heard voices coming from a closed doorway to her right. Feeling the need to know she was not going to be trapped down her forever, Emily slowly opened the door. Her eyes squinted as pure white light enveloped her small body.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"I swear to you Logan, if I had known I would have told you!" Charles exclaimed truthfully. Logan nodded just as the door to Chuck's room began to open. His body stiffened, everyone knew not to interrupt when Charles was speaking with someone privately. There better be a good reason for….

Logan's gruff anger evaporated into disbelief as he stared into the eyes of none other than Emily Anne Howlett. Who appeared clearly dumbfounded at what she was seeing. Logan bit back a curse. He forgot to tell Half-pint about…we'll, this. Professor Charles voice carried out softly "My god, Logan."

Logan turned to see a soft smile on Chuck's face. The professor nodded her way adding "She looks just like you."

Logan turned to look at Emily who stiffened under this gaze, reading for any signs of anger. He smirked stating "That's what I hear."

"I didn't mean to come down here, I _swear_! I took the elevator and it did some weird thing and…" Emily began to explain rapidly, but Charles chuckled gently. He shook his head interrupting "It's alright child."

Emily jerked her head to look at the new man standing in the room. She shyly gripped the door and went to close it. However Professor Charles head tilted stating "You can come in here if you like."

Emily turned and stared Logan straight in the face. Logan again felt a spark of an emotion hit his chest as he realized Half-pint was looking towards him for approval. As if his word was law. Logan nodded at her stating "Its fine, Half-pint."

Emily, feeling that Logan had granted permission, slowly stepped in the room. Curiously she walked up to both of the men, standing next to Logan. Thru all her jumbled feelings Emily placed her hand in Logan's large left one, grabbing onto his last two fingers for extra reassurance. Naturally she thought; Logan was the most intimidating man in the room. Make friends with him and your safe from whatever strange things were going on. Charles watched the interaction, catching the fleeting look pass over Logan's face before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Charles smiled and bent down to Emily's eye level. Placing a gentle hand on her cheek he stated "So this is the child of the Wolverine."

Emily's face was nearly comical to the professor as she gazed back up at Logan. She stated oddly "_Wolverine?_"

Logan gave a short cough before answering "We have code names, kid. So people we know are safe when we go out."

Emily said nothing but as her face turned, Charles saw a suppressed smile on her face. He caught her fleeting thoughts _"Okay so Derek was right….my dad's cool. I, Emily Anne Howlett, am related to an X-man…"_

"So her name's Emily Anne Howlett." Charles stated suddenly. Emily's eyes dilated to the max as she stared blankly up at the bald headed mutant. Her mouth partly dropped open as Charles smiled knowingly. He turned, standing up to a now smirking Logan adding "We finally know your last name."

"Did he just…." Emily said quickly, pointing a finger at Charles. She looked up at Logan flabbergasted. The usual gruff man couldn't hide a small grin retorting "Yes, Half-pint. He did."

"It feels….weird." Emily retorted. Logan shrugged saying to her "You'll get used to it."

Charles looked into the child's eyes, seeing every bit of the man standing next to him. For the Professor, it was a glimpse into what Logan could have been before the real monsters of man dragged him into the darkest parts of hell; turning a man into an animal. It had taken years for Logan to trust anyone, only Rogue had been able to peel away at his walls when she was younger. Yet only then had they seen snap shots of how Logan used to act like. Maybe this child would help finish a job all of his now family had so desperately tried to accomplish. Bring back the man inside the animal.

In the mere seconds of thought Charles caught something odd in Emily's mind without meaning to pry. It was a wall, a very thick, impeding structure that stood between years of memories. Any telepath simply walking past the child in public would notice it there. Suddenly a surprised look passed on Charles face. He looked directly at Logan as he said gently "Emily, why don't you go back outside for the moment? I need to talk to your father privately."

Logan and Emily quirked an eyebrow at the same time, unknowingly in unison. The resemblance was eerie. Hadn't Charles just said it was fine for Emily to be here? Emily shrugged her shoulders replying "Okay."

Logan eyed Charles suspiciously but said to the receding child "Just wait for me at the door, Half-pint."

Emily nodded to show she understood, quietly closing the door behind her, taking one look back at the duo. As the door closed, a serious look crossed over Logan's face. There was only one reason a telepath suddenly asked someone to leave the room. Crossing his arms he stated "So I guess the look on your face and suddenly wantin the kid gone means you need ta tell me something?"

"She's blocked memories." Charles stated. Logan appeared surprised as he retorted "Memories? Why'd she do that, Chuck?"

Charles shook his head, concern filling his eyes, replying "I…don't know."

Logan didn't appear to like the answer. Charles put his hand to his chin in thought saying "It's around a time when the child was born till she was three…."

"Mystique." Logan interrupted with a low growl. His eyes clearly sparked with anger at the mention of the woman who was the birth mother of Emily. Charles didn't understand the comment yet continued "Whatever it is Logan, it troubles the child deeply. So much so that she has forced herself to forget them."

Charles placed a hand on Logan's shoulder finishing seriously "I would advise talking to her Logan."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan was in such deep thought of Charles discovery; he almost plowed right into Emily. However the girl had the sense to get out of the way, the movement causing Logan to look down. Emily quirked her head asking "How was he doing that?"

"He's a telepath; they can do things like that." Logan responded, unsure how to answer her question. Emily replied "Oh."

Logan stared down at her. What had Mystique done to make Half-pint not only hold resentment, but block the woman entirely? The question simmered in the back of Logan's mind. Emily frowned slightly under his stare asking "What?"

Logan shook his head. He walked away from Emily stating "Nothin, Half-pint."

Emily watched the muscled mutant, examining him oddly. However she realized he might know the way out and quickly picked up to follow him. Logan glanced down to see Emily walking beside him. A smirk crossed her face. Emily quirked her head up smarting "So I guess the first rule of the house is Emily doesn't use the elevator?"

Logan only shook his head.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily sat quietly in the living room, her sketchbook in hand. Logan had gone with the others to some "meeting" and she had quietly slipped to her room when he had started to the kitchen to tell them. None of the rest of the team had laid eyes on her yet. Emily began filling out the rest of the picture of the mansion, trying to remember everything she had seen. As her hand turned to shade a corner of the picture, Bobby Drake rounded the corner, the first to jet out once the meeting was thru. There had been no new developments and the older teen had quickly gotten bored.

Emily looked up to see Bobby enter the room first. His stared at her as a smile formed up his face. Always the social butterfly since the day he was born, Bobby sat next to her on the couch. Emily was hesitant but didn't object. He smiled at her friendly saying "I'm Bobby, so I guess your Emily?"

The little girl nodded and continued to draw. Bobby watched her interested, and as Emily noticed, she turned so he could see what she was doing. Molly had always loved to watch her and apparently this kid did too. Bobby looked over her shoulder saying "Wow, your good."

"Thank you." Emily replied quietly. She looked back up to see several people enter in the room. Emily quickly recognized Emma, Storm and Rogue but watched as people she'd never seen enter in the room. Hank was surprised to see her look at him quizzically but not say a word or appear frightened. She simply accepted him. He smiled at her and Emily grinned back. Some nodded her way; others smiled but most tried to act as if her being there was normal. None wanted to know how Logan might react if they did not. Kitty came in the room last and Bobby pointed to Emily exclaiming "Look, Kitty! She's so tiny!"

"I am not!" Emily retorted back, shocked he would say such a thing. Kitty shot him a glare while sitting on the couch as well as Rogue who looked up from her chair to the left.

"Leave ha alone, Bobby." Rogue spat in Emily defense. She smiled gently at Emily, who returned the gesture shyly. Bobby shot up his hands saying "I'm not doing anything!"

"Uh-huh." Kitty responded, eyeing him. Bobby smiled sheepishly under her stare. Emily turned to lock eyes with Bobby. Her face morphed into her "Look" as she curled her legs up on the sofa. Logan came walking around the corner, stunned to see a mirrored image of his glare he used against people being targeted at Bobby. For the first time, it wasn't him doing it to the Popsicle. However Bobby was not as intimidated by Emily, pointing with a smile, exclaiming "See! She even has his glare!"

Several of the adults sent warning glares to the teenager. Emily shifted in her seat, thinking of the perfect nickname for this blunt eighteen year old. Without thinking of her surroundings, her sarcastic nature got the better of her.

"Are you always this loud, Blondie?" Emily smarted off. She turned to her sketchbook as both Kitty and Bobby's mouth dropped open. Suddenly Kitty started to laugh, Bobby scowling at Kitty, who slapped him upside the head saying "She told you!"

"Oh she's defiantly your kid." Scott smarted looking over his paper, hiding a smile. Logan wanted to send the Boy Scout a glare but instead a smirk played on his lips. He felt a fleeting spurt of….pride he guessed….well up in his chest before quickly vanishing.

"Be nice, Half-pint." Logan reprimanded. Yet he knew his voice just wasn't in it. Emily's head shot up and she nodded quickly to his words. If she had learned anything in her time at the orphanage it was this; what adults say goes. However Emily did flicker a glare at Bobby for getting her what appeared to be in trouble. Bobby smiled hesitantly her way and Emily rolled her eyes. Giving him a nudge in the ribs with her elbow she turned to draw quietly. Logan looked up to see Bobby watching her, everything appearing to be forgiven. Yet Logan couldn't help ask….

What had he gotten himself into?

**Haha oh Logan...if only you knew. : ) **

**Tried my best to stay true to the characters personalities and accents. However accents are still a little rough for me and hopefully will improve as this series goes on. The next chapter may take a little longer because I am still sick but I will do my best to work on it when I feel better. Until next time…. **


	4. Who Are You When I'm Not Lookin

**Hope you guys enjoy this and have a great weekend! I'm over whatever I had last week so I know my weekends gonna be ten times better than the week I've had! **

Chapter Four 

_ Who Are You When I'm Not Looking_

Emily awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the absence of car engines rumbling by. For a brief moment she panicked, not remembering where she was or how she got here. However, quickly as the fog of sleep faded, Emily began to remember the events of yesterday. It hadn't taken a direct word from Logan to tell her when to go to bed. As everyone began walking upstairs to their bedrooms, Emily had followed. Slipping quietly in her room she had put on her plain pjs and snuggled deep into her bed. Later Emily could have sworn Logan looked in on her during the night, a gentle grin appearing on his face, but she wouldn't swear to it. She had been quick to fall asleep.

Emily got dressed, putting her velvet hair in a pony tail for the day and making sure Molly's golden bracelet was still in its place of honor on her wrist. Seeing the trinket dance in the sunlight made Emily grin. If only her best friend could see her now, waking up in a mansion and living toe to toe with the X-men. Emily twirled the bracelet around her wrist, rubbing the gold chain between her fingers. Memories of her beloved friend crossed her mind as she walked down the stairs.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan shut the door to the side entrance of the kitchen; unfolding the paper in his hands as he sat down near the middle of the long kitchen table. This was one of the perks of everyone sleeping in on Sunday mornings. It allowed him to have possession of the paper first before the rest of the X-men tore the thing apart.

His ears picked up on the soft creak of the floorboards from upstairs. Logan quirked an eyebrow, listening for any further sounds. His nose sniffed the air to check for anything knew; rewarded with the faint whiff of children's shampoo along with what had become to be a distinct sweet and rugged smell to Logan. He could identify that scent from anywhere now. Logan leaned slightly from reading as he heard the closing of a bedroom door and the soft padding of bare feet trumped down the stairwell. He smirked; the kid was trying very hard to be quiet. If had not been for his heightened hearing and the quietness of the house, Logan might have missed it.

Though Logan knew who it was, he still was honestly surprised to see Emily come walking quietly into the kitchen, her hair up and fully dressed. She had not noticed him as her eyes scanned the drawers for utensils. Emily reached up, able to stretch and grab the bowls on the lowest shelf. Logan watched her stating "You're up early, Half-pint."

Emily jumped at the sudden voice, putting her hand to her chest. Logan tried very hard to not to grin at her reaction. Instead he appeared in his usual demeanor, catching her eye as Emily grinned sheepishly replying "Yeah, I've always waken up early."

Logan turned back to his paper, appearing satisfied with the answer. Emily continued her routine, placing the bowl of cereal on the table across from Logan and turned back to the kitchen area. She grabbed a coffee cup off the left cupboard. Spotting that two kinds of coffee had already been made, she gently poured herself the decafe, being careful not to spill it. Logan pushed down the side of the paper with one finger, watching Half-pint place the cup next to her bowl on the table. She lifted her spoon and looked up to see Logan glance at the cup and then quirk an eyebrow. Emily slightly frowned asking "What? It's decafe."

Logan's eyebrows shot slightly downward and a puzzled look crossed his face. Emily shrugged stating "I like coffee."

"When did ya ever learn to drink it?" Logan asked glancing at the cup again.

"At Sisters of Charity; it was always ready for when new people came to see us." Emily answered innocently. She shrugged again adding "Sister Rachel let me try it once and I liked it."

Emily glanced at the cup and back at Logan. They both stared at each other in silence. Emily quirked an eyebrow back asking slowly "Am I allowed to drink it here?"

Logan watched her as Emily searched for an answer in his face. Again she was looking for approval and it sent a warm sensation to rise in his chest. A smirk rose on his lips. Logan answered "Sure, Half-pint."

Emily grinned before turning to her bowl of cereal, eating quietly. Logan began to read his paper, ever so often stealing glances at the little girl, smirking to himself. Both sat in silence, enjoying the peace of a quiet household.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"_Emma, you have got to come see this!"_ Rogue sent a telepathic message to the mutant. She had a wide smile on her face. Emma came up from behind about to ask thru voice what Rogue wanted but the older teen placed a hand over her mouth.

Emma glared at her but Rogue shook her head, pointing to the kitchen. She knew Logan was already familiar with their scents, and what she saw was too precious to spoil, quickly stopping Emma from going into the kitchen. Emma's eyes shot up as she sent back telepathically _"We'll if that bloody doesn't beat all!" _

Rogue let loose her hand over Emma's mouth as both woman smiled at the pair at the table. Rogue caught Logan glancing at Emily ever so often, smirking to himself. Emma casted a sarcastic look her way asking _"Jealous?"_

"_Hell no!"_Rogue shouting out excitedly in her head to Emma. She jerked her head to the pair adding _"Maybe with her being so young, Logan won't feel the need to run off anymore."_

Emma and Rogue ducked into the shadows as Logan's face turned towards a creak in the floorboards. They held their breath until Logan turned back to reading. Emma and Rogue slowly crept back up to from the shadows to view the scene in front of them.

"_That is a good point."_ Emma responded. A gentle grin formed on her face as she added quietly in thought _"Children have a way of taming the most savage of hearts."_

Both women watched the duo, thinking a unison of aww at Emily grinning up at Logan and he smirking back as the child got up from her seat to put her dishes in the sink. Rogue looked Emma's way thinking cheekily _"I bet ya ten bucks she has him wrapped around her little finger by the end of the year!"_

"_I accept that wager. But I give the brute an __**entire**__ year. He's a hard nut to crack." _Emma bargained back in thought.

Rogue turned back to Logan and Emily. She saw Emily glance shyly up at Logan, darting her eyes down as Logan looked her way and walked quietly out of the room. Logan smirked again and Rogue shook her head. Finally, someone who came along that might get Logan to stay home _**permanently**_. She didn't care anymore who did it, as long as the gruff man was near.

"_Not anymore." _Rogue thought telepathically to Emma.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily entered into the living room to see Bobby with a controller in his hand, a half opened Poptart package lying beside him. Where he had got them was only for Bobby to know and for no one in the mansion to _ever_ find out. They were the few junk foods Bobby liked to eat that Storm would allow in the house. So when a grocery run was needed, Bobby usually was quick to volunteer, making sure he was fully stocked.

Bobby's face scrunched up in concentration as he sat cross legged in front of the wide television screen, volume turned low and smashing the control buttons with his thumb. He muttered non verbal curses as the online person he was versing against shot him thru the heart. Emily came up quietly, sitting down beside him. Bobby only nodded her way for good morning, smirking as he shot his opponent from behind. Emily grinned excitedly asking "Can I play?"

Bobby paused the shooting game and turned to the small child. He raised his eyebrow smarting "What are you, like seven?"

"I'm ten!" Emily shot back, frowning. Suddenly she smirked, standing up to cross her arms, retorting "And I bet I could beat you so bad it be embarrassing!"

Bobby's skeptical look transformed into a smile. He pointed at her exclaiming "Oh you're on!"

Emily smiled and turned to sit back cross legged on the floor. Bobby handed her the second controller, exiting out of his session online. As the screen changed to offline verses, Bobby glanced back a challenging smirk Emily's way. Emily grabbed the controller tighter, leaning in as did Bobby to the television screen. Hitting start, both began the game with guns blazing.

Bobby frowned as Emily quickly snuck from behind, shooting him in the back. He jerked his head around to face her saying quickly "Where'd you learn to play this game?!"

"Austin begged for this console last Christmas and some sponsor allowed Sister Rachel to get it for him…" Emily explained, her eyes never leaving the screen. She frowned when Bobby jumped out of nowhere, snipping her thru the chest. Bobby turned to her beaming with pride and Emily sneered. She added "Me and the others would play this game a lot since it was the only shooter game without any blood."

Emily pushed a button and smiled to see several of Bobby's AI teammates be skyrocketed off the stage. She smiled as Bobby's mouth dropped open. Nudging her in the side, which made Emily giggle slightly, he spat "Oh no you didn't!"

"I'm sooo gonna win, Blondie!" Emily teased, pushing Bobby back with one hand. The teenager frowned at the nickname. However a perfect comeback surfaced in the teenagers mind. Leaning closer he whispered "Not a chance, _Barbie_."

Emily's head shot up and she glared at Bobby. Puffing out her chest she spat "Don't call me that!"

"Aw but you're a cute little short thing! You're just like a Barbie doll!" Bobby taunted, tossing her hair on the top of her head. Emily swatted his hand away retorting "I am not!"

"Are so, _Barbie doll_! You even have the pretty light blue eyes." Bobby teased. He batted his eyes which made Emily growl in annoyance.

"Stop calling me Barbie!" Emily retorted, scowling. Bobby turned to the screen saying "You stop calling me Blondie."

"No!" Emily replied, giggling slightly as she said it. Bobby smirked her way, shrugging his shoulders with a sigh.

"Then I guess your little Miss Barbie doll." He said grinning as Emily frowned again.

They went back to their game, each sending cocky grins as one "killed" the other. Finally Emily whispered "You better not call me that in front of the others!"

"Oh…I won't." Bobby reassured. However, anyone entering in the room could see his fingers crossed behind his back. The battle between child and teen carried on for a few minutes until a preverbal light bulb went off in Bobby's brain.

"Hey." Bobby said slowly. He turned to a confused Emily saying "You wanna make this a little more….interesting?"

Emily quirked her eyebrow but grinned mischievously as Bobby began to pull money out of his pocket. The money fell on opposite sides of the gamers, who stared at each other. Dark grins lifted up their faces. Each turned back to the television screen.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan finished his paper just in time for Hank to walk in. The blue furry mutant asked "There any good news today?"

"Na, just the usual MRD bullshit." Logan admitted back, grabbing his cup of coffee. Hank shrugged, sighing "We'll as Plato once said, Wise men speak because they _have_ something to say; Fools because they_have to_ say something. "

Logan smirked as Hank sat down with this breakfast, grabbing the paper that Logan had set down minutes before. As he did so he handed Logan schematics the feral mutant had asked for him to find days before. Logan and Hank sat in silence, a normal routine.

"There been any word from the elf?" Logan asked, taking a long swig from his coffee cup.

"No, the last message I received was from Wanda stating that Kurt wasn't available at that time but sent his regards." Hank responded, beginning to flip thru the paper. He glanced up, quirking an eyebrow, "She assured me _repeatedly_ that everything was fine."

Logan frowned, suspicion coursing thru his gut. He stated "That don't sound right. Kurt's not the kind to send messages thru someone else. Might have ta check that out."

Logan smirked adding "Storms already on my ass about why he's not come for a visit."

Hank shook his head at the comment. He folded down his paper asking "May I ask the reason for the sudden curiosity?"

Logan looked right at the spot where Emily had left moments before and then back at Hank. Realization dawned on Hank's face as he spoke "Ah yes, the child. How is the young Howlett doing in her new confines?"

Logan's demeanor shifted to a gruffer tone, as his mouth forming a frown. Sipping on his coffee he muttered darkly "Better than where she was."

"That still bothers you." Hank replied. It wasn't a question but a statement. Logan's head jerked up but he said nothing. Yet Hank could see his ice blue eyes snapping and Logan become tense. It didn't take a genius to see Logan wasn't _bothered_ by it; he was downright pissed. Logan placed down his cup a little roughly than intended growling "I don't get it, Hank."

He pointed at the place where Emily had sat continuing "Why have Emily, take care of her…"  
Logan waved his hand, leaning back on his chair finishing "Then all of the sudden give her up three years later?"

"We cannot say what was going on at the time, Logan." Hank responded calmly. Logan scowled at no one in particular stating "I can."

Logan crossed his arms, body tensing up further, growling low "She didn't give a damn about the kid. Only of herself."

Hank sighed, trying to reason with the feral mutant. Rubbing his head with his clawed fingers, Hank spoke calmly "Logan, you might want to give the woman more…."

"More what? Compassion?" Logan snapped back, interrupting Hank. He pointed to himself, his voice thick with another low growl, "Raven knew I was alive and chose to give the child up to strangers instead of me!"

"That may be true." Hank responded back. He leaned closer to Logan and pointed a finger at the rugged man.

"But let me ask you this, Logan." Hank stated coldly. He shrugged his shoulders once, quick and fast. His eyes setting right into Logan's he asked "Would you have taken the child back then?"

Logan's expression turned dark instantly. Hank could see his muscle tighten, his body grow ridged, and back turn stiff as a board. Logan gritted his teeth, snarling "Don't go there Hank."

He pushed himself out the chair roughly, walking over to the fridge. Hank massaged his temples, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't a fun subject but it had to be dealt with.

"I'm serious, Logan." Hank stated, removing his hand from his face. Logan shot Hank a dark glare as he reached in to the refrigerator. He came out holding a beer as Hank continued reasonably "We have to put all the cards on the table. You didn't know who you were or where you were going…."

"I still don't." Logan spat defensively. He unscrewed the top of the beer cap with a rough snap, sitting down in the chair across from Hank. The furry blue mutant sighed, stating "Logan."

The feral mutant looked across at Hank, still with a scowl on his face. Logan began to drink his beer in silence. Hank forced down his aggravation at Logan. The man could be as stubborn as a mule. Hopefully the gods of genetics chose not to give this trait to Emily. Hank could handle the sarcasm but the stubbornness was just annoying. Hank reasoned collectively, "You were on the road for three years before you came here. Even then you'd leave and we never knew if you'd come back or not."

Logan finished his last sip of the beer, swallowing gently. He refused to look at Hank, instead focused his attention on the beer bottle in hand. Slowly his voice muttered "That was different…."

"How so, Logan?" Hank questioned tiredly.

Logan didn't answer right away. How could he? Logan couldn't describe it in words to Hank. To lose your past and then suddenly find a link in the chain…just a piece of it….that would have changed the whole ballgame. It might have given him something to hold on to when Logan felt he had nothing in this world. Chasing ghosts would have been a hell of a lot less tempting when something real, something _alive_ was staring right at you. _Needed_ you. Rogue had never been that way; she was loner just like Logan. She had showed early on she could take care of herself. Rogue liked him near, as any teenager would their family, but never had she truly _needed_ Logan. But Emily….oh god Emily…she was different. Or was she? Maybe Logan was only getting soft; the days of running wild no longer suiting the aging mutant. Logan took another long sip of his beer.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't ready for a kid back then…." Logan admitted. He looked at Hank adding defensively "But god damn it, Hank. No one's ready for a kid! Ever!"

Logan placed down the bottle on the table, jerking his thumb at his chest "I may have been a little messed up but….."

Logan stopped; an image of what Emily had to go thru interrupting his thoughts. Hank remained silent as Logan looked at him intensely, saying darkly "Raven _**left**_ her, Hank."

His fists tightened and released as Logan continued "We ain't talking about giving her away when Emily was a baby. The kid _knew_ her. Hell, probably even loved her…"

"I agree with you, Logan. What that child experienced is indescribable." Hank responded softly. Logan's face turned into one of a man being fed up with excuses. A man angry of what life had thrown at his child. Logan got up from his chair walking to the other side of the room.

"Na, its simple Hank. Raven broke her." Logan said. He twirled the bottle in his hand and gripped it tightly. Seeing the can, Logan tossed the beer bottle into the trash, the glass shattering in two. He stared at the bottle then up into nothing. Logan sighed heavily.

"And now I gotta pick up the pieces."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Most of the X-men, minus Forge and Hank, entered into the living room. Emily didn't notice as neither did Bobby, they were so concerned with the next bets. Bobby placed a nickel down in the middle of the floor. The little girl glanced down at the money and then back up at Bobby.

"Seriously?" Emily smarted, waving one hand to the nickel. Some of the people looked her way as Bobby put his hands up defensively stating "What?"

"It's a _nickel_." Emily stated. She hinted nickel as if it were a curse word. Bobby rolled his eyes saying "Yeah…."

Emily's head cocked, leaning back. An arrogant look passed thru her face. She jetted her thumb to the sitting table, voice patronizingly sarcastic, "We'll you wanna play go fish instead, little Blondie?"

Kitty smiled and bit back laughing at the smartelec comment. Storm covered her mouth, hiding her smile as she watered her plant. Scott actually grinned shaking his head as he took his turn reading the paper. Logan gave a gruff snort, turning to unfold the schematics that Hank had given him. Yet Emma and Rogue caught the smirk twitch on his lips before disappearing. Bobby put a hand to his heart smarting back "Oh you got jokes!"

"Come _on_! Man up and put a real bet on the table!" Emily smarted off, slapping the floor. Kitty began to giggle as did Rogue. Bobby shot them dark glares but it only made them giggle more. Logan's small smirk came back, staying a little longer on his face. Emily grinned cocky as Bobby turned to her. He grabbed the nickel up and placed it back beside his right knee.

"Fine. I will." Bobby smarted back, slapping a quarter on the carpet. Emily grinned innocently turning back to the videogame. Logan couldn't help to turn his head a little to see what in the world they were doing. He turned back just as Emily started smiling wide. Bobby glanced a wary glare at her.

Out of nowhere Emily's avatar came out with the rare sniper rifle and posed to attack. In a blink of an eye, Emily found Bobby's avatar, aimed and fired. The poor AI never had the chance. Bobby's avatar was dead in seconds, shot right thru the head. Bobby's mouth dropped open.

"You little cheat!" He shouted. Emily burst out giggling, dropping her controller. It was a hard giggle, a rarity for anyone but her friends to see. Logan's head shot up from reading the schematics as the others turned around. Kitty and Rogue were giggling also, pointing at the screen and falling limp on the couch. Bobby grabbed her controller in a fluster; playfully pushing her to the ground. Emily only giggled even harder. Logan gently grinned.

"How'd you get a headshot?!" Bobby spat out indignant. He scowled down at Emily.

Emily's giggle turned into full laughter as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She was nearly rolling in fits of laughter seeing the utter look of shock on Bobby's face. Suddenly, a dose of pure orneriness flashed in her eyes.

"Aww. It looks like little Blondie's to dumb for this game." Emily smarted off, smirking. Bobby's mouth dropped open in shock at her comment. That did it. Most everyone who wasn't snickering others were smiling at the little girl. Logan smirked and shook his head muttering "Unbelievable."

Bobby glared at Emily but she only smiled wider. Everyone looked their way as Bobby's naturally chuckle resounded in the small space. He shook his head smarting "Oh you think you're just so funny, don't ya! You just wait till the next round!"

Emily leaned back again, and spread her arms out wide stating cocky "Bring it on."

Bobby rolled his eyes but smiled as they began the next round. Logan studied them for a moment as each took turns grinning as one took out the other.

"I didn't even know you could play those things, Half-pint." Logan said turning back to his work. Bobby smirked, an ornery idea pushing its way to the surface. He leaned over to Emily's ear, whispering something into it so quietly that Logan would not hear it over the TV. Emily grinned at Bobby, turning to Logan's backside. With a daring look she spoke "I know a lot more than you think, Canucklehead!"

Rogue and Kitty choked back laughter, not looking at Logan's direction when he glared at them. Bobby laughed outright but stopped when Logan turned towards his direction. Scott choked on a chuckle, hiding his face from Logan by way of newspaper. Emma shook her head as did Storm. Emily smirked triumphantly when Logan turned to her. She held her head up high to what usually sent people running.

Emma turned to Logan, replying "Quite a spit-fire, isn't she?"

Logan grunted, turned back to his paper, hiding his small grin as Emily giggled. He couldn't believe it. Here was this little thing, no bigger than a minute, with Logan of all people towering over her, and she had the gall to pick at him. Hank would probably swear it was genetic.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"Where did you put him?" Mystique asked. She had her back turned, staring out into the ocean, hands crossed over her middle. Magneto turned to her with an impassive look.

"Near the outskirts towards the bay, in one of the newer metal containment cells." Magneto answered. He left eyebrow rose as Magneto asked "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, sir. I was simply curious." Mystique quickly defended herself. She glanced at Magneto and then turned her head to face to ocean. Her short red hair whisked around in the gentle breeze. Magneto stared into her backside, keeping a safe distance from his top Acolyte.

"You… have my permission to see him, if you like." Magneto spoke calmly. Mystique twitched an arrogant smirk stating "And why would I do that?"

"Just because were at war, doesn't mean we stop loving our children." Magneto responded gently. He turned from her, staring into the darkened corners of his kingdom. A few forgotten memories came to mind, causing the usual cold, uncaring, man to turn his head down. Softly he added "Even if loving them is…._difficult_ to do."

Mystique stiffened, her lip forming a tight line. She was silent. Magneto nodded his head stating "As I said, you have my permission if you wish to see your son."

Magneto turned away, walking slowly off of the balcony and into the metal hallways of his kingdom. Mystique did not move from her spot, continuing to stare out into the ocean, body numb. She waited till Magneto was completely gone from her presence.

"Self-righteous bastard." Mystique hissed.

What did Magneto know of loving your children? Of it being _difficult_! Of course it was difficult, every parent knew that! But only the good ones chose to stick around….chose to love them thru all the struggles….even when the very world threatened to tear them apart! Unlike her. Unlike him. Magneto had not laid eyes on his twins until they were mutant age and only then did he give a damn. The same man who made her choose between fighting for her race and keeping her chi…..

Mystique wiped away a single tear from her face, glaring at the salty residue. Tears were a weakness. They had been pounded out of her since the Weapon X program. Seeing them now only reminded her of what had happened weeks before. Of Emily. Of Logan.

Mystique pondered what life would have been like if James had escaped that fateful afternoon all those years ago. Mystique's scowl turned into one of longing. Where would she be right now if things had turned out differently? If their plan had worked. Would Raven be managing a household, Emily in tow? Kurt playing in the front yard after Raven found him as she always planned to? James coming home every night, having dinners together, making memories. Far away from the scars and ravages of war, safe in their little slice of paradise.

Mystique slowly grinned. James always loved the quietness of the forest, the peace that came with being isolated from the rest of humanity. James had nearly burst in two with joy after finding out she was pregnant. A child was something James thought he might never had since his mutation made having relationships so difficult to keep. Who would want to live with a man that never aged, never tired, while Mother Nature took everything from you? Mystique had been the first woman James knew that was nearly timeless as he; quickly falling for each other from the sense of knowing the other was just as ageless as they. He already had given a name for a girl; something Raven always knew he secretly wanted. A name Raven had given to that same bouncing baby girl nearly eleven years ago.

Mystique frowned. She did not need to dwell on the what ifs. Raven had escaped, James did not. James was turned into Logan. Mystique had given up Emily. Logan now had Emily, much to her dismay. Mystique's frown turned into a scowl. Though inside, the Raven part that just wouldn't go away, was at peace with Emily being safe in the house of her father; Mystique was still aggravated by it. Mystique scowled heavier. Fine, if the brute wanted to try to fix Emily, then good luck trying. There were so many pieces broken; Emily might never be whole again. And the guilt from Mystique being the one to cause such pain, caused her to reach out to the only child she had near. Her son.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily began to get used to the rhythm of the household. For the next few weeks she began to learn who you talked to and who you don't. Take Scott, he was nice but Emily could see something was hurting him. Badly. Logan was simply quiet, a trait Emily could get used to. Their first morning together had become a routine in the coming weeks, neither even having to talk, enjoying the serenity of the early morning hours.

Emily sat down at the dinner table where Rogue had placed her. For some reason she had put her next to Logan, who ate at the head of the long table. Emily had noticed over the past few days Storm and Rogue dictating her spot; which was always next to Logan. She usually had sat in the empty seat between Kitty and Forge. But that was all at an end as far as the two women were concerned. However there was a kink in their plans tonight because Bobby had decided to sit next to Emily on the right, much to a frowning Rogue. He smirked up, but did not move.

Bobby glanced over at Forge during the meal, both grinning with a secret. Bobby shot a quick look at Emily, who obediently sat eating her food, then back up. Forge sent a silent message to go for it. Logan eyed them suspiciously but said nothing. Bobby playfully nudged Emily. The little girl jerked around but smirked.

"You wanna go?" Emily challenged. Bobby shrugged his shoulders innocently. Forge grinned devilishly.

"Na, we don't hurt little Barbie Dolls." Forge smarted off. He glanced up smirking at Emily. Logan nearly choked on his food at seeing the utter look of shock pass thru Emily's face. It disappeared as she glared straight at Bobby, who refused to look up from his food.

"You told him?!" Emily squeaked out. Bobby started to chuckle, grinning mischievously. Emily's face turned a shade red as she spat "That's not funny!"

Forge was laughing hard and Emily glared at him. He kept laughing as did Bobby. Kitty even slapped Bobby but he couldn't stop. Logan tensed in his chair…but again, waited. Emily sneered at Bobby spitting "Oh, you're so gonna get it!"

Forge wiped at his forehead, as Emily glared at him too. He was not intimidated. She puffed up her chest saying "You too, Forge!"

"You wanna go, Barbie? We'll spar for your Pink Corvette." Forge retorted. Both Bobby and he started chuckling heavily again. Emily frowned squeaking "Hey!"

"Leave her be, boys." Storm chastised softly. Both boys stopped laughing but kept grinning to themselves. Logan shot them a menacing glare and the grins wiped clear from their faces. Emily grumbled, Logan catching her sarcastic complaint, "Great. I was _the Runt_ to Stanley…. now I'm _Barbie doll_….."

Logan glanced at the little kid then back at his meal. Before he could stop himself he retorted sarcastically "She might be a Barbie, but at least she ain't a walkin Popsicle who can't shoot worth a damn."

Everyone was so caught off guard that most started to laugh before pretending to cough. Logan had not shown one clue that he had been watching their game play; we'll apparently he had. Emily smiled from ear to ear and then glared challengingly to the boys. Each pretended to be focused on their food.

Logan rethought about his use of cursing too late but the look on Emily's face was worth it. Ah, he'd clean up this language another day. Emily reached out and grabbed Logan's hand under the table, giving it a tight squeeze before letting go. He looked up from eating but Emily had already begun to finish her meal. Logan watched her silently as he turned to his food.

Logan felt the same sensation rise in his chest as it had in the room with Chuck over three weeks ago. He could not remember a time when someone willingly held his hand that way. Rogue had already been a young teen and not very affectionate towards him. Along with her mutation putting a kink in any display of kindness, they had both been distant at that time in life. It was what drew Logan to her; giving the man someone to connect with, to mentor. But this, holding Emily's hand, felt so….different. He, dare he say it out loud, started to like having this little girl around.

**Like it? Hate it? I'd love some feedback. : ) Until next time….. **


	5. Troublemakers

**I apologize for the late post. On top of midterms I had relatives come down for the week to visit! UGH! But I hope you enjoy this chapter; because I had fun writing it. : ) No spoilers here, sorry, ya just gonna have to read! **

Chapter Five

_Troublemakers _

"No." Logan stated. His voice was unusually gruffer than normal.

"Logan, she's the best qualified…." Hank began to reason but Logan shot him down.

"I said No." He stated firmly. Logan stalked past Hank towards the desk in Xavier's "new" office. August was in full bloom; its third week celebrating the child's arrival one month ago. However, all was not well in the X-mansion on this beautiful fall Sunday.

Hank and some others had decided this morning that Xavier's office was the best place to have a private conversation about Emily's education with her father. A conversation that was not going very well. School would begin in little over a week in New York and all had waited to give this particular bombshell to Logan. For very obvious reasons. Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. Emma, who stood leaning on the decorative door frame, began to shake her head. She crossed her arms, casting a knowing gaze.

"Told you the brute wouldn't go for it." Emma stated, a grin rising on her lips. Logan jerked around, pointing angrily. He barked "You ain't teaching Emily!"

"Are not." Emma corrected. Logan's hands turned into fists as he growled annoyed "Frost!"

Emma rolled her eyes at the gesture. She slipped past a frustrated Hank and a silent Storm, retorting "The fact is I have a doctorate in education! I _specialize_ in teaching to children in First Grade all the way thru High school."

Logan eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose also. Logan had a tendency to cause people to do such things. Emma waved her hand out from her face sighing "Why do you think I was able to open up a school like Charles?"

Logan scowled, turning away from her, to stare out the window. Emma shook her head at his stubbornness. She pointed at the equally frustrated duo, stating "Storm and Hank are only able to teach eighth grade up."

"She's right Logan." Storm defended gently, her African accent light in her words. Logan eyes shot her way and then back at the window. Storm clasped her hands tiredly, sighing "We cannot teach the chield yet. She's not ol' enough."

"Before the accident Xavier only accepted students as young as thirteen for this reason." Hank added. Logan said nothing. Storm tested delicately "Logan, unles you wan the chield to gow to public school…"

"Ain't happenin." Logan interrupted bluntly. Inside his overzealous instincts blared a huge red flag at the idea. Call it a downfall of having heightened senses but Logan's protective instincts were screaming overtime NOT to send Emily to public school. Who knew what could happen if Mystique let it slide the X-men had a human child in their midst. The blackmailing schemes were endless.

"Then Emma is our only option." Storm answered firmly. Logan stared out the window, his arms crossed, mouth turned in a deep frown. Finally he gazed at Storm and nodded his head in one quick motion.

"Splendid." Emma said, not hiding her conceited tone. She smiled sweetly at Logan adding "We'll start next week."

Logan's ice blue eyes snapped but he said nothing in retort to Emma. Instead he uncrossed his arm, walking slowly past the trio. Hank and Storm turned, cringing as Logan slammed the door roughly behind him. Thankfully the door remain intact; despite having a insanely strong feral, man handle it in such a way. Emma's smile turned to a victorious smirk.

"I think he took that rather well." Emma snipped. Hank and Storm shot irritated looks her way.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily sat quietly in her room, enjoying the softness of her full size bed. Bobby had invited her to come downstairs for another round of videogames only minute's pier; rushing to the living room to make sure the TV would be free to use. So, Emily was trying quickly to finish the rest of her drawing of Logan's clawed hand; fingers flying across the paper.

Since Logan had extracted his claws that day, a little over four weeks ago; Emily had been fascinated by the look of them. When she believed he wasn't looking, Emily had examined his hands, trying from memory to get a detailed idea of what her drawing would look like. Once she had thought of asking him to extract them again but chickened out at the last minute. Emily wasn't sure how Logan would act; he was so quiet most of the time. So instead Emily had let her artistic imagination form a pretty good replica of his adamantium claws that now lay on the center of the paper.

As always Emily had put her hair up out of the way, the thick raven strands recently combed until they shined like a new penny. Her icy blue eyes gazed intently on the sketch paper; small fingers gliding delicately across the lower part of the drawing. Emily loved moments such as this; to be alone in peace and quiet, just her and her sketchbook. She had gotten so used to being left alone that it was nice to have that solitude back once in a while. Her friends at the orphanage were nice but knew when to give Emily her space. Here it seemed you had to work for a few moments of isolation.

One of Logan's legendary scowls was etched deeply on his face. Of all the people to teach Emily, why'd it have to be Frost?! He just knew that woman was going to try to be the death of him someday. Logan, thru his silent brooding, noticed Emily's scent become stronger and stronger as he went thru the main lobby. He looked up at the direction of the stairs. Logan thought the little ankle bitter would be downstairs with the Popsicle playing that gaming box they liked so much. He walked up the stairs, down the hallway, interests peaked of what in the world the little girl was doing. Logan was genially surprised to see Emily lying on her bed, right fist holding up her chin as her left hand drift along the sketch paper in even strokes. She did not appear to notice Logan lean on the door frame, watching her with peaked curiosity.

Logan crossed his arm, smirking at the little girl who lay oblivious to his presence. His deep voice remarked "I thought you'd be downstairs, Half-pint."

Emily glanced up at Logan and then back at her paper. She nodded replying "I'm supposed to soon. Bobby wants to play a videogame with me again."

She smirked devilishly, putting down her pencil and shooting a look at Logan. A look that was frighteningly familiar to him. A look Logan passed when something obnoxious was going to smart out of his mouth. Emily's devilish smirk widen as she added "I told him to start up the game so I could beat him quicker."

Emily giggled to herself and glanced at Logan finishing. "You should have seen his face! If looks could kill I'd be dead!"

Emily noticed Logan wasn't smirking, nor saying anything back. Slowly her small grin disappeared and she asked concerned "What's wrong?"

Logan was slightly taken back by her remark and simply stared at her. Emily crinkled her nose adding "You look…mad."

Logan at first didn't know how to react to Emily. How did the kid read him so well? Yet seeing Emily sitting up on the bed, staring right at him concerned, Logan was not the kind to beat around the bush.

"Emma's gonna be teachin ya…." Logan stated; the growl in his voice sadly not hidden. Emily nodded in understanding, finishing his sentence bluntly "And you don't like it."

Logan's slip in gruff demeanor to a stunned gaze was slightly amusing to the ten year old. She grinned again, shrugging her shoulders. Emily added "I see the way you frown at each other."

Logan frowned and quirked an eyebrow at the kid. Apparently, Half-pint was a lot more observant than he first thought. He watched her as Emily closed her sketchbook shut and slide off the bed. She opened a side table drawer, gently placing her works of art carefully on the right side.

"So when do I start?" Emily asked inquisitively. She shut the side table drawer with a soft thump. Logan scratched the back of his neck answering "Next Monday."

Emily nodded her head slowly. Suddenly Bobby's voice rang out up the stairwell "Hey Barbie doll! Hurry up! The match is about to start!"

"Comin!" Emily answered loudly back. Logan jerked back his head to the Popsicles calls as Bobby added "You better! Hey! Use your Pink Corvette to get down the stairs faster!"

Emily shot a glare out her doorway as Bobby laughed at his own joke. Logan turned to see Emily's arms crossed as well as the annoyed glare darken. Huffing out once Emily glanced at Logan then back at the exit of her room.

"Just for that, he's getting sniped the first round." Emily smarted, uncrossing her arms. Logan smirked despite himself and Emily grinned to see his mood lighten a tad. She went to walk past him but out of nowhere Emily stopped in front of him. Logan felt her small left hand reach out and softly wrap around the center of his palm. With a squeeze Emily said gently "I'm sorry Emma made you mad."

Logan stood frozen, gazing down at the little girl. Emily grinned, keeping Logan's large hand wrapped around hers. However the tender moment was interrupted by an impatient cry from Bobby, whining "Barbie doll!"

Emily sighed, forehead creasing into an irritated frown. She spun around and shouted "I'm comin!"

She let go of Logan's hand, fingers slipping from his grasp as she turned to run down the stairs. Logan fought the urge to reach out and take back her hand; the same tender feeling rising in his chest before blowing out like a candle. He was beginning to like that feeling, god help him. Emily turned at the stairway with an ornery grin to Logan.

"If you want me to, I can act stupid!" Emily stated proudly, circling her index finger in the widely known gesture _of_ stupidity. Grinning back at Logan, she added "Then Emma won't wanna teach me!"

Logan shot her a commanding look. Emily shrugged giggling slightly, "It was just an option."

Logan shook his head as Bobby cried out indignantly "Barbie!"

"Keep your pants on, Blondie! I'm almost there!" Emily shouted back annoyed. Marching down the stairs Logan could hear her voice scolding "See, this is why you get in trouble by Logan so much! You don't know when to keep your mouth shut and be patient!"

Logan appeared to grin slightly hearing Emily's reprimands to the eighteen year old boy as she flew down the stairs. Frost had her work cut out for her.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"So what are _your_ powers anyway, Blondie?" Emily taunted. She laid down her control and put her hands on her hips to quirk an eyebrow at Bobby. They had been playing for over an hour now and Emily was getting tired and wanted to do something else. Picking on Bobby was the best option at the moment. Besides, Emily had been too shy to ask about everyone's powers the first few weeks. It had been a month and she still didn't know what Bobby could do! That had to change; Emily certainly wasn't shy around him anymore. The blonde stood up straighter, jabbing a thumb to his chest, stating "We'll, _Barbie Doll_…_I_ control ice."

Emily snorted. She shrugged replying "That's it?"

"That's it?" Bobby mimicked a frown forming on his lips. He looked the ten year old up and down adding "_That _is actually pretty cool when you see it in action!"

Emily smirked and leaned forward into Bobby's forehead retorting "Prove it."

Emily giggled as Bobby shot her a glare. She pulled back from him as Bobby gave her a shove. He was too easy to rile up. Austin had been the same way. Stroke their ego and their putty in your hands; taunt them and they will go crazy! Emily loved to mess with Austin in this way and Bobby was quickly becoming a substitute. Kitty came up from behind stating annoyed "Bobby! I said to turn that off ten minutes ago!"

"You did." Bobby replied coolly. A glimmer hinted his eyes as Bobby smarted out "But you didn't say _why_."

Emily put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. She shot her best glare at Bobby but it didn't work. Kitty appreciated the gesture though, sending a quick gentle look her way before glaring back at Bobby, retorting "Logan's called a team meeting. Something about Kurt."

Bobby groaned. Not another boring meeting! Quick Bobby looked around saying "Uh… I can't!"

He stared right at Emily then back at Kitty, pointing at the ten year olds direction. Bobby smiled adding "I'm babysitting!"

Emily's mouth dropped open and an indignant look crossed her face. She puffed out her chest spitting "No you're…."

Bobby slapped a hand over Emily's mouth. She glared daggers at him, Bobby shooting a silent message for her to keep her mouth shut. Kitty rolled her eyes retorting sarcastically "_Right,_ Bobby."

Kitty smirked and put her hands on her hips. Glancing at Emily then back at Bobby she stated "I think Emily would be more qualified to babysit _you_."

Emily smiled thru Bobby's hand on her mouth, pushing it away with a giggle. Bobby's gaze darkened for a millisecond before he turned submissive. Putting his best cute look he spoke out "Come on, Kitty. Just one time?"

Bobby pointed at the television screen exclaiming "Were in the middle of a very important match!"

Kitty cocked her head to the side and raised one eyebrow up. Emily's eyes widen a tad in shock from Bobby's blatant lie but kept quiet. Bobby smirked to Kitty saying smugly "And if _I_ don't watch the kid…._you_ might."

Oh that was a low blow. Bobby _knew_ how much Kitty **hated** being the X-men's "babysitter" for younger kids. She had her fill at home babysitting family members before coming to the mansion those short few years ago. The less she had to do with it now, the better. Kitty's body stiffened as she sent a wary glare Bobby's way. He put a finger to his cheek; mimicking a look of remembrance, asking "Didn't I recall yesterday Logan saying something about Emily needing more supervision?"

"You're bluffing." Kitty spat back, glowering at the teen. Emily watched the two teens, shifting her gaze between boy and girl. Bobby smirked sinisterly. He said not one word. Kitty tapped her finger on her crossed arms, biting her lip in thought. Sighing finally in defeat, Kitty whispered "If Logan finds out, I know nothing!"

Bobby's lip spread out in a huge grin. He pumped the air with his fists, whispering out a holler in celebration. Bobby pulled a thumbs up to Kitty whispering "I owe you one, Kitty!"

Kitty rolled her eyes again, muttering to herself as she walked out of the living room. Bobby's grin turned once again sinister. Kitty was too easy. And to think the team liked to joke of Bobby being the oblivious one. Emily snaked a glare at the teen, accusingly stating "Were not even in a match!"

Bobby's look turned her way. He stated "I know."

He put the controllers away, turning the TV off. Emily's head quirked as Bobby sat up, giving his hand out for her to grab. She took his hand and gently was pulled up to walk into the main lobby. Making sure Kitty had already gone down; Bobby led the little girl to the elevator. No one would make fun of Bobby's powers and get away with it! Not as far as the eighteen year old was concerned.

Emily paused for a second, deep in thought. The week after she arrived Logan had mentioned, during a conversation of rules among the adults at dinner, Emily was not to go down to the lower levels without him or one of the adults present. But Bobby was _technically_ an adult. Emily tapped her foot thinking as the elevator opened. Bobby pulled her in and her decision was made. If Bobby was taking her then it was probably okay. Besides, Emily wanted to know what secrets lied among the walls of the basement.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Bobby led Emily around the second adjoined hall way to avoid the entrance to the War room. Many of the adults would have been surprised to know Bobby _actually _paid attention in class and knew how to slip past a feral mutant when it was needed. He pulled Emily along, sinking to one knee, and leaned his body close to the wall. Bobby peeked out from the ledge; trying to calculate just how fast he would need to go to slip past the joining three way hallway that lead to the War room. Emily tapped his shoulder whispering "Where are we…"

Bobby shushed her, waving his arm at the ten year old. Emily frowned but took it as a warning to remain silent. Bobby stood up, walking slowly past the gap in his hallway, Emily in tow. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the other hallway joined by the War room and froze in panic. Thinking quickly he scooped up Emily, placing a hand over her mouth and slid to the other side of his hallway. He pressed his back against the cold metal, easily keeping a glaring and angered ten year old from struggling in his arms.

Rogue and Kitty walked at a leisurely pace to the door of the War room, oblivious to Bobby standing mere feet from them on the other side of the wall. Bobby could hear his heart slamming against his chest and forced it to go to normal rhythm. God knows what Logan would do if he caught him, especially holding "Half-pint" pretty much in a hostage position at the moment. Bobby couldn't explain this away if his life depended on it. This was a blatant disregard for the rules and he knew it. So much for being a good role model to Emily. Rogue and Kitty entered into the War room, the door closing behind them with a loud hiss. Bobby's muscle relaxed at the noise. So far, so good.

Before placing Emily down Bobby tapped a finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet. Emily nodded her head. Bobby put her down and grinned when Emily turned to imitate an act of "zipping her lip". He nodded, "zipping his lip" also. Bobby grabbed her hand and both jetted down the hallway until Bobby came across the doorway to the Danger Room. He put in the passcode; smiling down at Emily when the door opened up with a soft swooshing noise.

Bobby let go of Emily's hand as they entered into the Danger Room. It was newly refinished, thanks to Forge. Bobby smirked. This would definite amp up the entertainment. Emily circled around the big room whispering in awe, "Wow!"

She looked to Bobby, her eyes wide, saying "What is this place?"

"The Danger Room." Bobby answered, his head lifted high. A peacock wouldn't have looked more proud. Emily mouthed 'cool' as she slowly turned around in circles, examining the interior of the room. However her eyebrow shot up as she turned to Bobby.

"Why are we in the Danger room?" She asked curiously. Bobby's grin would have scared the devil himself. He cockily pressed the button for the entrance to close; the soft swoosh echoing in the large auditorium like structure. He turned back to Emily.

The little girl watched in amazement as Bobby transformed in front of her eyes! See thru ice started at Bobby's feet, slowly enveloping his body. It slipped up around his head, the ice hardening to meld to his frame. Bobby skin was no longer human but pure crystallized H2O. Sure Bobby could have transformed faster but the dramatic effect was a nice touch. Emily's face was golden. Bobby crossed his arms, giving off his best hero pose, stating "To prove how cool my powers are."

Emily ran up to Bobby, reaching a hand up to his forearm. She pulled back as his skin was ice cold; literally. Emily walked around the strutting eighteen year old asking "How did you do that?!"

"It's part of my powers. I not only control ice….I _become _ice." Bobby answered with pride. He grinned as Emily stood in awe in front of him, clearly impressed. Bobby looked down at her saying confidently "I can also do this…"

Emily stood back as Bobby took a short run, leaping into the air, stretching his hand out in front of him. A thick white light shot out of his hand, ice forming below his feet. Bobby shot to the air on his ice slide, circling to the right and then the left. Emily followed his movements, mouth wide. Seeing someone use their powers in real life was so much better than on television! The little box couldn't even begin to display the raw power behind such an extraordinary mutation. Sadly the boy who held this power was not thinking very responsible thoughts.

"Hey Barbie doll!" Bobby exclaimed. Emily jerked to his words as Bobby came around, his ice slide lowering near ground level. His smile was radiant as Bobby shouted "Heads up!"

Emily's eyes widen in panic as she realized Bobby was coming _straight towards her_! She turned to run, Bobby zipping past, reaching out. Emily felt a supportive arm wrap around her waist and scoop her right off the ground! She cried out in alarm, Bobby laughing as he placed her safely in front of him, locking his arm around her stomach in a firm grip.

"What the hell are you doing Bobby?!" Emily screamed. Bobby shook his head making a tsk noise with his lips. He smirked down at the petrified girl, smarting "Such language Emily! Logan would not approve…"

"Like he'd approve of this!" Emily shouted back. Bobby laughed again as the little girl shot him a glare. He rolled his eyes coaxing "Just_ relax_, Barbie doll! I'm not gonna drop you!"

Bobby picked up a little speed, rising higher in altitude. He leaned on his left knee, holding Emily securely to his chest, saying "Now, let's have some fun!"

"BOOOBBBBYYYY!" Emily screamed as said teenager took to the air. Bobby swerved to the left, dipping low and arching back up to the sky. He twisted in a wide loop, diving back to the center of the room. Emily's screams of terror slowly gave away to a loud laugh. Encouraged by the change in her voice, Bobby dove till they were mere inches off the ground. He moved the ice slide into a snaking repetitive motion, circling back around. Emily cackled out shrilly in joy, clearly enjoying the ride now. She put her arms up shouting "Go higher, Bobby!"

The mutant teenager grinned and did as she wished. Bobby arched up, creating a cone like structure as he swirled in circles to the ceiling, diving downward and leveling out. Emily squealed in giggles. Bobby was right! This was soooo much fun! Bobby did a quick dip and swerve to the right, causing Emily to scream in delight again.

"Faster, Bobby, Faster!" Emily encouraged loudly. Her hands jetted up high. She cackled hard again, Bobby joining in from her contagious laughter.

"Faster, huh?" Bobby asked, a big grin plastered on his face. He pulled Emily closer; eyes narrowing as his grin deepened. Bobby turned to Emily, then back to what he was doing, saying "Watch this."

Emily's frame jolted back as Bobby picked up speed quickly. She began to smile wider, as the world around them blurred. The faint sound of the wind buzzed past as Bobby pushed forward. Emily screamed shrilly, shouting "WHOOO HOOO!"

**xxx xxxx xxx**

The meeting had not gone exactly as planned. Thinking back, Logan grudgingly could admit it probably was doomed to fail from the start. First, Forge was out doing god knows what with some of technology that would help the X-men. Second, the Popsicle didn't show up; though Logan could have sworn he picked up the kids scent down the hall. Oddly enough he thought he had picked up Emily's scent also but chalked it off as ludicrous; for once ignoring his instincts. Emily had never once indicated she'd disobey orders in her four week stay; he doubted it she'd start now. Third, when Logan demanded if anyone _knew_ where Bobby was; he was rewarded with a round of bewildered faces. He noticed Kitty's heart race but quickly jet down when Logan shot a glare at her. Finally to top it all off, Logan and Hank had butted heads; their debate centering on how to handle the situation with Kurt.

Logan wanted to take immediate action after stating there had been weeks of no contact. Hank reminded Logan that Wanda had contacted. Logan said that wasn't good enough, restating there had been no _face to face_ contact with Kurt in weeks. What the chosen leader of the X-men wanted to do was infiltrated Genosha and demand to see Kurt. If they refused…We'll, Logan was rearing for a good scrap.

Hank had immensely rejected the idea. He reasoned that they needed to wait a few more days and allow Wanda to explain herself before storming into the island. Hank tersely reminded Logan of how quickly the group had their proverbially ass handed to them on a metal platter by Magneto the last go around. He advised to give Wanda time and if Kurt was a no show, diplomatically go to Genosha and _ask_ to see Kurt. If they were turned away, then Logan's plan was a go.

Some had been on Logan's side but chose Hank reasoning of allowing the pressure to subside before trying anything drastic. The last thing they needed was to barge in uninvited and come out looking like fools once again. Everyone finally agreed to allow one more week for Wanda to tell Kurt they wanted to hear from him and if not, they were gonna take action. Once it was decided the tension slowly left the room as the subject was changed to Emily. It was if the dark cloud was lifted magically from the crowd as Emma asked if the library held any education books to teach from for 5th graders. The conversation continued between Emma and Beast as everyone walked out of the room. A few faces turned to hear Bobby's muffled voice laughing close to their proximity.

"Is that...Bobby?" Rogue asked. Kitty's face redden but she acted casually as Logan jerked his head to look at her. Suddenly out of nowhere a shrill scream echoed down the hallway.

"WHOO HOO!" Emily's muffled voice rang out, soon followed by hysterical laughter. Everyone looked at each other, then back near the entrance to the Danger Room. Logan gritted his teeth growling "He wouldn't."

Logan stormed to the viewing hole of the Danger room, racing up the stairs. He was followed by the entire team of X-men. Logan made it just in time to see Bobby soar to the air…..Emily tucked under his arm. Logan's eyes sparked like wildfire as he saw Bobby race past him at incredible speed; Emily screaming joyfully. Emma made it up the stairs next, gasping and putting a hand to her mouth.

"Bloody hell!" Emma cried out in alarm. Her exclamation was followed by a round of other obscenities as the team fumbled up the stairs. Logan watched the duo in front of him in stark silence. His hands were balling into knuckle white fists.

Logan was going to _**kill **_the little Popsicle. Bobby was a dead man walking. What was the kid thinking, racing around the Danger Room like that?! And at such speed?! Emily was a human for god sakes! A _ten_ year old_ little_ girl!

"This place is so much better than Sisters of Charity!" Emily's voice cried out joyfully on the Danger Room speakers. Everyone could hear Bobby chuckle teasing "So I guess ya don't miss your old friends, huh, Barbie doll?"

"Na, most of em are gone by now. It's why I mostly kept to myself." Emily answered honestly above the roaring noise of the ice slide.

Logan listened quietly, so enraged at the Popsicle at the moment he knew if dared move he could most likely fatally injure the boy. Though he wanted to, oh just seeing Bobby dip dangerously in an arch made the feral side to _**beg**_ to go berserker, he knew his only choice was to remain calm. Everyone else was too stunned to move. They could give the boy one thing; he had balls. Whether he lived long enough to use that courage was up to Bobby. On the account of how fast the teenager boy could run from Logan. The odds were certainly not in his favor.

"Why?" Bobby's voice asked to her detached statement. Emily answered bluntly "Used to it, I guess. It's gotten easier not to talk to anyone. I don't have to wonder when they'd leave, like Raven did."

Logan's rage eased up as he listened to Emily's confession. His fists gave away. Everyone listened silently as Emily stated bluntly "Besides my friends….No one else has ever cared."

You could hear a pin drop. Emily, mostly quiet Half-pint, thought no one in this world cared. No one gave a damn if she existed or not. Logan felt his heart tighten in an emotion he knew not how to pin point. His rush of emotion was short lived as Emily changed the subject, asking excitedly "Can you do the roller coaster thing again?"

"The one where we go in a big circle loop in the air?" Bobby responded, also happy to change the subject. Logan's eyes widen as did many others in the room. Quickly Logan's anger flared up as hot as a furnace. He slammed his finger on the speaker button.

"Don't. Even. Try. It." Logan growled dangerously.

Bobby and Emily could have sworn their hearts stopped beating and leapt to their throats. Swallowing hard Emily glanced up at Bobby, her face fearfully panicked. The teen's ice form appeared as white as snow. He transformed back quickly into his human self, skidding to a stop on the ground.

Logan pushed past the group, walking surprisingly slow down the stairs. He pounded his fingers on the security module, walking stiffly into the Danger Room. Logan's arms crossed over his chest and his left eyebrow shot up. His eyes formed into tiny slits. Emily scooted closer to Bobby, weary of Logan's harsh gaze. Bobby looked as if he was about to have a very unfortunate accident in his pants. Cold silence swallowed the room like a blanket as the delinquents awaited the father's wrath.

Logan's eyes darted to Emily. She jumped at the intensity of Logan's anger. He pointed to her stiffly, stating "You, _Young_ _lady_!"

Emily paled at hearing Logan's tone of "young lady". That was not good. Logan pointed his finger to the exit of the Danger Room, demanding "Go to your room and wait for me there!"

Emily stared at him like a deer in the head lights. Logan's eyes sparked as he growled "_**Now**_."

Emily awoke from her trance, darting past Logan, fleeing to the exit of the Danger Room. She passed an equal set of stern glares from each of the X-men. Emily picked up her pace, her face slowly pinking up with embarrassment. Logan did not watch her leave. He waited till his heightened sense of hearing told him Emily was out of ear shot.

Logan's icy eyes snaked dangerously to Bobby. Popsicle took one step back cautiously, raising his hands, ready to use his powers on the feral mutant in a blink of an eye. Logan's muscles tightened as the hair lifted on the back of his neck. His arms crossed stiffly over his chest. Nobody else dared to move.

"So tell me, _Robert Drake_…" Logan growled coldly. Bobby paled to the color of snow; full names was a sure way of death when it came to the feral mutant. Logan took a step forward, arms uncrossing, snarling "Just exactly what were ya thinkin?!"

Bobby took more steps back as Logan crept up closer. He kept a sharp eye out for any indication Logan would extract his claws. The feral mutant's hands were balling into fists as he snarled "Cause it wasn't anything smart, I can guaran-_damn_-tee ya that, bub!"

"I…I'm sorry sir!" Bobby stuttered, backing up more. He felt the cool metal wall hit his backside, yet Logan kept on coming! The largely intimidating man invaded the teenager boy's space and gritted his teeth as he glared straight into the boy's terrified eyes. Logan's voice boomed "Sorry? Sorry!"

"Logan, I think you might want to…" Emma gentle tried to intervene, reaching her hand out and walking forward. Logan turned to her growling "No, Frost."

Logan took a moment to calm down, breathing in and out thru his nose. They already were low on X-men; the last thing they needed was for him to take out another one. Bobby could see his muscle relax as Logan stepped back a little. Logan added firmly "He needs to understand somethin."

He turned back to Bobby who straightened under his gaze. Logan brushed the hair on his forehead saying gruffly "Emily ain't _like us_, Bobby!"

Okay regular name was back; good sign. When Logan looked back at Bobby most of the anger was gone. Most of it. Logan removed his hand from his ridged hair, scolding harshly "She can get hurt _**very**_ easy! Hell, Hank and I could accidently break her arm just by grabbin the kid to tight!"

"I..I..didn't think of that." Bobby answered back. His eyes grew distant as his brain finally began to work that day.

Logan's face was a perfect "well no shit" glare at the eighteen year old. Logan tensed up again and growled "We'll ya got some time to _think_ bout it while I deal with her! But trust me…."

Logan took another step to the boy finishing "Our _discussion_ is far from over, bub!"

With that ominous threat hanging in the air, Logan stalked out, brushing past the silent X-men in his way towards Emily's room. As he stalked past the entrance to the Danger Room, a returning Forge barely got out of his way as Logan rounded the corner. Forge stared confused at the receding form, shrugging and turning around to face the Danger Room. His gaze was met with a monstrosity of ice slide residue and crystallized snow foaming on the walls. A piece of ice broke off, falling to the ground with a loud cracking noise. Forges eyes widen as if they were going to pop out of their sockets! Forge slammed a hand to the top of his head, crying out loudly "What the hell?!"

Bobby cringed as another pathway of ice tumbled to the ground. Forge's face redden to the color of a tomato as he glared in Bobby's direction. The teenager smiled back, cringing once more as another structure billowed loudly to the metal floor.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan knew that out of all the stupid things the Popsicle had done in the Danger Room; this one took the prize for most asinine stunts ever played out. That boy was gonna seriously going to get somebody hurt if he didn't start using this head! Now the little asshole had left Logan with a dilemma he had no clue how to go around solving; talking to Emily as a parent, as a father. A role he was completely at a loss of how to fill.

Logan stared uncertain at the entrance to Emily's room. He knew he had to go to in there but first he had to figure out how in the world he was going to handle this situation. What kind of punishment do you give a little ten year old _human _girl? It's not like he could make her run extra Danger Room session against his programs like any other of the teens he had to punish in years past.

Spanking was out. Logan knew physically how much stronger he was than normal humans and just like he warned Bobby; Logan could seriously hurt her. Besides, though Logan would never admit it, the thought of hitting Half-pint in any regard was too much for him to take. It would be like a Mac truck hitting a rabbit on the highway. No, Logan would not spank her. Even harden hearts had their limits. So what was left? Emily didn't watch much TV from what he saw. She mostly drew in her sketchbook and played that gaming box….

It hit Logan; finally he figured it out. Take both the sketchbook and the gaming box if it was her idea. Just the gaming box if it was Bobby's. First offense called for leeway; unlike Bobby who Logan had lost count of how many times that boy had broken the rules this month alone. Finally, in ways a ten year old would understand, threaten her within an inch of her life to never pull that stunt with Bobby again! Logan walked up to the entrance of Emily's doorway, confidant now of how to handle the situation.

He looked in to see Emily staring off into space, face pale, fingers rolling her golden bracelet between her index finger and thumb. Her small heart was fluttering; the sight of her making Logan want to turn around and forget the whole damn thing. But he knew if he didn't nip this in the bud soon; Emily would be in a far worse place than sitting in her bedroom. Like in the infirmary. That image alone harden Logan's heart enough to speak. He leaned his left forearm on the doorframe, giving a stern gaze when Emily looked up at him wide eyed.

Emily finally knew what people in fairy tales felt like when staring into the face of a giant. A very largely built, angry, muscled giant who she had disobeyed. Just the change in his face turned the normal just gruff man into something bordering on menacing. Now he looked ten times bigger than Emily had remembered. Logan's stern gaze bore into her as he asked "So was that's Bobby's idea, or yours?"

Emily heard the word slip out of her mouth before she could stop, "Mine."

Sadly her heart beats told another story. As the look of shock that passed thru her face before trying to be hidden from "the giant" standing outside her room. Logan's frowned deeper as his eyebrows shot down further. He took his arm off the doorframe, walking into the room and shut the door behind him with one arm. Logan crossed his arms, replying sternly "You're lyin, Emily Anne."

Normal Emily would have not seen anything wrong with someone using her first and middle name. But this was Logan. He didn't even call Emily by her _first_ name. So for Logan to use her first _and _middle name….**Not** good. Emily felt a sickening feeling churn in the pit of her stomach as Logan quirked an eyebrow explaining slowly "See, I know, cause I noticed your heart race…."

Emily felt her face lose all color. Logan uncrossed his arms and walked over to her bed continuing "A thing it does when little girls _lie_…"

Emily fidgeted in the bed, staring down at her comforter in guilt. Emily looked up see Logan leaning with both hands on her bed's wooden floorboard. His eyes narrowed as Logan said sternly "So I'll ask again…"

Logan stared right into her eyes and Emily could feel this was her last chance to redeem any mistake she had made prior in the conversation. He was only a foot from her body but Emily felt like it was so much closer. Oh why did her father have to be so big and intimidating? Logan asked slowly "Was that Bobby's idea?"

"Yes." Emily answered truthfully, trying to hide her timid voice. She swallowed gently adding in her normal voice "I didn't want him to get into more trouble."

Logan's stern face half turned sarcastic as he turned his eyes to the door, replying "I think it's a little late for that."

Emily tried very hard to hide her grin at the comment; knowing it was not fitting to laugh right now. But Logan caught the small snort in humor before Emily looked down at her blanket when his eyes jerked back to her direction. She wouldn't look up but Logan could see the little girl trying very hard to wipe the grin from her face. Emily looked back up with her lips in a thin line. Logan hid his smirk also, keeping his stern gaze yet asking incredulously "Why were you even _in_ the Danger Room to begin with?"

"I asked what Bobby could do and…." Emily answered honestly then stopped. She bit her lips to keep from grinning. Emily's face went to the comforter's direction as another grin tried to push its way forward. She pointed instead answering "Bobby did that."

"Typical Bobby." Logan answered dryly. He looked down at Emily for a moment, the anger rising off of his face. Logan lifted his hands off the wooden post and walked slowly over to the side of Emily's bed. The young child watched him as Logan, without even thinking of what he was doing, sat at the foot of her bed. He strung one knee and leg partially up the bed so he could sit facing the little half-pint. Logan felt as if someone else was taking over, that father role thing he thought he'd never know how to do, as he sighed deeply. He put his left hand under Emily's chin, lifting it up gently with his pointer finger and thumb.

"You could have gotten hurt, Emily Anne! Do you understand that?" Logan reprimanded. Emily stared at him, unsure what to do. No one had ever treated her…we'll like this. Logan removed his hand from her chin, frowned and scolded "You could have slipped, fallen, Popsicle could have dropped you! The Danger Room could have switched on…"

Logan's thoughts froze on that last sentence. The Danger Room could have switch on to _any setting_. Including his set programs. Logan felt a raw and paralyzing sensation of fear. He jetted his eyes to her direction, pointing his finger at her, growling sternly "Don't_** ever**_ do that again, ya hear me?!"

"Yes, sir!" Emily replied back, the words jetting quickly out of her mouth. Logan's stern gaze held on for a while as he slowly lowered his hand. Emily tried to think of something and remembered what Molly had taught her to say for situations like this. She didn't want Logan angry at her; Emily had somewhat grown to like the quiet, largely built man the past few weeks. Logan was a puzzle that Emily couldn't help but want to solve. So, without thinking, she reached out to grab his hand. Logan felt Emily's small hand reach out and land on top of his right hand lying on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispered gently. Logan looked to see Emily's eyes staring at him concerned asking "Are you mad at me?"

Now if that had been Raven in the room, before things became so screwed up, Logan knew from memories past she would have most likely started to cry at the little girl's honest question. He'd knew a lot of many others in the mansion, who would not be named, would have also had broke down cause…_god damn_ Logan was close to. How in the world did this little half-pint take his harden heart and break down its walls like they were made of glass? Not even Rogue had been able to touch him as this little raven haired child had now done. Logan gripped her hand back gently saying quietly "Na, Half-pint."

He gazed into her eyes saying seriously "I just know the Danger room has its name for a _reason_ and that's why I don't want ya going in there."

Emily slipped her head out of Logan's grasp, nodding and hanging her feet over the side of the bed. She sat quiet for a minute, her nose crinkling up and Emily biting her lower lip in thought. Logan ignored the voice in his head mentioning how damn cute she looked doing that. He put his leg off the bed and also sat on the side of the bed, inches from Emily. The little girl looked back up at him saying "I really am sorry."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, stating dryly "You're still getting punished, Emily."

Emily turned her head back to the ground, pondering what sort of "punishment" Logan was going to give her. She had heard horror stories before from kids who used to have parents. Logan got up from the bed saying firmly "None of those game videos…"

"Video games?" Emily chipped in quietly, glancing up at Logan unsure. He cocked an eyebrow finishing "Yes, _video games,_ for a week."

Emily nodded her head, almost relieved in a way he took Sister Rachel's form of punishments. They were a pain but it had only taken a handful of them to get across to Emily that whatever Sister Rachel said was law. Logan pointed a finger at her again adding sternly "And if ya break the rules again, I'll take away your sketchbook for a week also."

"Yes, sir!" Emily answered back quickly. Oh Sister Rachel had to do that only once when she was little for talking back to her. Emily never broke that rule again. Logan seemed satisfied because he leaned on her dresser saying "Cause the last thing I need is Hank getting on my as…."

He stopped realizing who was in the room. Logan coughed once, then finished gruffly "Butt, about you having a snow a thon with Popsicle and busting your head open."

Emily couldn't help but giggle at the joke, falling back on her bed to cover her mouth with her hands. Logan grinned despite himself.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"You, bub!" Logan's voice barked at the entrance to the kitchen. Bobby cringed, closing the pantry door softly. Here comes the pain. Bobby turned around to face Logan, clearing his throat as he half squeaked "Yes sir!"

Logan glared at the teenager boy, arms crossed. He jetted a thumb to his chest growling sternly "Danger Room Sessions against _me_ for two weeks."

"Yes sir!" Bobby responded quickly. Logan walked into the kitchen, uncrossing his arms. Bobby swallowed his heart back down to his chest. The muscled man brushed right past the kid, going for the fridge. Logan's back was turned from the boy, his lips smirking as Bobby's whole body went limp with relief as Logan had walked _past_ him. He jerked around though, glaring angrily at the boy who about jumped out of his skin from the movement.

"And none of those _videogames_ for a week also!" Logan barked. He pulled the door of the fridge open with one hand, turning back away from the boy. Bobby remembered to breathe again squeaking "Yes sir."

"And before ya think of blaming the kid…." Logan stated gruffly, reaching in to grab a beer. Logan snaked a look Bobby's way saying "She tried to cover your ass and take the blame herself."

Logan watched as Bobby got a look on his face. For the first time in the conversation Logan smirked smarting "To bad for you, we both know that ya can't lie to me."

"Yes sir." Bobby responded quietly. He appeared to still be thinking about something. Good, let the boy realize the kid stuck up for him. Maybe the boy would start putting her safety first instead of his pride. Logan turned on Bobby though, pointing a finger to his chest and getting right in his face, threatening the boy with a low growl "I don't want ya _**ever**_ doing that again with Half-pint! _**Got it**_, bub?"

"Yes sir!" Bobby squeaked again, pupils the size of quarters. Logan eyed him as he leaned back out of the boy's personal space. He gave a snort; an indication to anyone trained under Logan when he was pissed at you, that you were excused from the room. Bobby bolted out the left exit of the kitchen. He suddenly no longer felt hungry. Having a brushing with death can do that to you. Logan snapped open the beer in his hand, letting out the small earthy chuckle he had held in while threatening the boy. He could say one thing; punishing Bobby did have some perks. The kids face was always an enjoyment to see. Logan looked down at the beer in his hand. He needed this like a hold in the head. But after seeing Half-pint jetting around the Danger Room with an immature teenager boy with immeasurable powers; hell, he had a healing factor. One extra beer for the day wouldn't hurt. Because now Logan knew having children was something else. You never know what to expect.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Kurt's lungs sharply inhaled and his body jolted to life. He pushed himself off the ground, looking around to see nothing but blue metal encircling him in some makeshift prison. Carefully he shook his head; another nightmare. They had been happening a lot the past few weeks. He had a sinking feeling they were trying to….warn him of something. Of what, he did not know. The fuzzy blue mutant examined his surrounding for the hundredth time that evening. Kurt dryly thought of how extremely agitated Storm would feel at this moment; she hated such enclosed spaces. Though, Kurt was not much of a fan himself.

Grudgingly Kurt knew there was no way out; this prison was designed to keep him from seeing where he was going to teleport. In essence, rendering his powers useless to him. Only one enemy knew of this weakness; Magneto. Unless of course his friends had turned on him; which Kurt was highly doubtful of that. Though flashes of what transpired before he blacked out and was captured came to light. No, he didn't black out….Logan had….kicked him….no, no….it wasn't Logan….he heard the familiar sound of a shape shift before he fell into unconsciousness…..it was….

"Kurt?" A woman's voice called out quietly.

Said mutants usual calm demeanor turned ice cold. Kurt knew that voice from anywhere; though it was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Vat do ju vant, _Mystique_?" Kurt answered a distinct chill in his words. Though he could not hide the bitterness upon speaking his 'mothers' name. No….this _creature_ was only his mother by blood; nothing more. Mystique didn't take the bait to snap back at him. Instead she asked, slightly hesitant, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh_ Vunderbar_! Ze scenery Magneto picked out is just beautiful!" Kurt snipped back mirthfully. Anyone known to Kurt would have been stunned to hear such loathing to come from the furry blue mutant. However this was different; this was Mystique. She was acting as if she felt bad! Kurt took a page from the Logan playbook and gave a low growl. He hated when _she_ got like this. As if Mystique gave a damn!

Mystique didn't answer but Kurt could feel the icy cold expression slip up her face. Kurt didn't hide the smug satisfaction of knowing he pissed her off. Normal Kurt went out of his way to be kind to others but this woman had done things some would deem unforgivable. Yet if Kurt truly knew the extent of her deeds, of how far her dark past could take him; Kurt may have very well exploded in anger, a very rare sight to see. Mystique crossed her arms over her chest, biting back coldly "You know very well why we put you in there, Kurt!"

"Oooh, ja. Don't vant ze little secret to get out, do vee?" Kurt replied, mimicking a sweet tone to his voice. He sat down, crossing his arms over his knees, snapping "Oh how devastating it vould be for Magnetos cause!"

Mystique actually smiled painfully at her son's blatant smartass and bitter comment. She'd never tell him how oddly familiar he sounded like Raven at his age. Instead Mystique huffed out a noise similar to a snort and a sigh, replying "His Cause? Huh…more like a curse…."

Kurt turned his head, thinking about her comment. He dared allow himself a sliver of pity for the woman. Mystique however brushed away any other chance of compassion as she spat icy "And you know nothing about secrets!"

Kurt frowned darkly as his shoulders hunched forward. He glared at the metal walls separating him from his visitor. Kurt took on a patronizing tone, biting "So ze voman has a dark past beyond her son, hmm? Do tell me…"

Kurt leaned his back to the blue metal, the cool rivets relieving the sweat pooling on his forehead. He whispered darkly, his words full of bitterness and long seeded hate, "Vat _devastating_ secrets do you hold…_**mother**_?"

Kurt wasn't at all surprise that Mystique didn't answer his question. A person who lives in secret cannot simply be asked to give up the lies; they must be willing to change. A thing Kurt knew was never to come from this woman. Those who live among the monsters long enough, find in horror that they themselves have become the monster. It would surely take a miracle to bring back the woman who Kurt never got to know.

Kurt was, however, partly astonished Mystique did not answer back to his remark _at all_. She could not; for fear the single tear running down her face would be discovered by her son. Mystique knew it was a fool's journey for coming here. What was she to expect? Mystique had thrown him away; literally. If it not were for the humans who spared his life, Mystique would have had to live with the reality she had killed her own son. No; Kurt had every right to hate her. She turned to leave, her back facing away from her son's prison.

Briefly she thought of telling Kurt of his sister. Mystique had played it out over and over in her mind coming here of what she would say. But in the end…her secrets lay bounded up in her heart as they always had. If Kurt was to know of Emily….then let Logan tell him. After all, Mystique would not at all be surprised if the savage was already had some plan of action in the works. He was just as suspicious as old times; probably more so. The thought of Logan turned to Emily and Mystique casted her head down.

Just as Kurt believed Mystique had left, he heard her voice whisper out painfully "Just tell her I'm sorry."

Kurt heard her take in a long, uneasy, breathe to steady herself. Mystique added quietly "I have always been sorry for what I did to her…."

Mystique turned to the metal prison, finishing in a stricken whisper "And to you."

Kurt listened, the tension on his arms unfolding at each word. He could never remember a time when Mystique had truthfully apologized for what she did. Hearing it now; Kurt didn't know how to react. So he only sat….waiting.

"I never…." Mystique began but bit on her lip. She had stopped herself more than for the catch in her voice. No it was what she had wanted to say that almost slipped out. What Mystique would not allow to be spoken. Her real words were I never meant_ to hurt either of you_. But the damage was already done. They were empty words filled with empty promises. Instead, Mystique steadied her voice, stating "I never wanted this for either of you."

Mystique walked away, wiping away the tear from her eye. Kurt listened to the sound of her feet running up the stairwell. He waited till she was gone before giving out one single cry in pain. Kurt only let a few tears fall for his mothers….for her pain and for what could have been. Yet agony turned into suspicion. Who was this other that Kurt was to tell of Mystiques long last apology? Kurt pondered this question as he laid his head back upon the cool metal exterior of his prison. He knew one thing; the X-men could not get here fast enough.

**Ooooh…family drama! **

**I wanted to incorporate more of Mystique because**

**1) She is the biological mother of both Kurt and Emily.**

**2) Make it more realistic to a family dynamic. **

**3) Give a more two way personalities to Mystiques character. After all…she is their **_**mother**_**. No matter what we say about Mystique being a *cough* bitch *cough* she still is a two dimensional creature. **

**She will pop up every so often as this series progress. At this moment I am unsure of how, or if, I will ever mend the ties that separate Mystique from her children. As I said in the chapter….a lot of damage has been done.**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. **


	6. Somebody's Watching Me

**This one's just a little short chapter because this was important to the story but really didn't fit into the rest of what I was writing on in the next chapter. So I just split this section away from the others. Hope you enjoy. : ) **

Chapter Six

_Somebody's Watching Me_

Emily sat quietly in her room, relieved that all was forgiven. As she sat back down on her bed to continue to work on her art; Emily never noticed the floating eyeball appear out of thin air above her head. Lenses attached to the hovering mechanical eye focused in on a better shot of the little girl.

Halfway across the world; a morbidly obese alien creature gave a sickening smile. A pale green, large clawed hand reached out to the screen, touching the face of the human girl. This beings name was Mojo and at the moment he believed he had found the perfect pawn.

"Yes…" Mojo purred, stroking the screen. If the being he looked upon with such greed knew she was being examined like a raw streak in front of a hungry wolf; Emily may have been disgusted by his sheer sickly appearance. Mojo turned, his spider like, mechanical, legs scratching loudly on the tiled floor.

"Spiral!" He barked. Mojo pointed to the screen ordering "Get me that girl along with the others!"

"What is her power, my master. It will make it easier to catch her if I know." Spiral answered back submissively. She gave a short bow to her boss. Mojo oddly stretching face rose higher in self glee as he squeaked "That's the best part! She has none!"

"A _human_ girl?" Spiral asked astonished. She looked at the image in distain, snarling "Why would you ever need of such a weakling?"

"Don't you see, Spiral?" Mojo sighed impatiently. He flicked a button on the console with his clawed index finger. The screen changed to the earlier conversation between Logan and Emily. Mojo cackled in despite of himself. The predator was such a dimwitted fool to think he was above being watched. Without a scent to his technology; Mojo could watch the predator all he wanted and the man couldn't do a damn thing about it! Mojo turned to spiral exclaiming "She is _the child_ of this predator!"

"I…do not get the connection, master." Spiral replied confused. Mojo gave a huff, walking back to his wall of screens, muttering "Cyborgs. So full of knowledge yet so idiotic!"

Spiral glared at the obese alien being. He knew very well what kind of species she was, his words were a deliberate stab at her race. Spiral swallowed back the urge to plunge her knife in her master fatly bulging backside. Only the fear of being put in his sick games was containing her rage. Mojo came to his console and flicked a switch; a still image of Wanda and Kurt filling up the screens.

"The simple damsel in distress scene is getting old for the viewers! They need something with a little more flare!" Mojo lectured. His sickly smile returned as he continued explaining "So if I were to take the child of the predator and unleash it with the couple…"

"Then suddenly…it turns into a deadly game of cat and mouse…." Spiral finished, beginning to understand her masters plan. Mojo clapped his hands together in childish glee squealing "Exactly!"

Mojo turned hungrily to the image of Emily again. He purred "Just _imagine_ the ratings when word gets out we managed to have a _father_ hunt down his own _daughter_!"

The obese alien squealed out once in joy, waving his hands, shouting "The fans will go insane!"

Spiral smirked at her master gleeful manners. She too saw the plan as flawlessly brilliant. Spiral nodded her head praising "Ingenuous work, my master."

"Yes….yes it is." Mojo replied, congratulating himself with his tone of voice. He however turned to Spiral, barking out "Now get me that girl!"

Spiral bowed once to acknowledge she understood her orders; disappearing in a whirlwind of blue vortex. She had to get things ready and quickly. Mojo turned back to the screen, partly drooling at the sight of his pawns. Oh he had great plans for these beings. Great plans indeed.

**Sick little *beep!*….oh right….please review. If you can hold it in yourself to wait till the next chapter. : ) **


	7. Butterflies

**Thank you sooooooo much for all the nice reviews! **

**I apologize for the long delay for this chapter. (Three weeks, I know, DON'T SHOOT ME!) I realized, looking over my last two chapters, typos had avertedly messed up the timeline for this piece. I quickly fixed those for Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 to set my timeline back on track. This sadly, along with some personal stuff going on, left my seventh chapter to be written on later than normal. Again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy. : )**

Chapter Seven

_Butterflies_

The early sunlight reflected in soft ripples on the windows sills of the kitchen; the start of a particularly nice August morning. The time read 7am on the circular black clock. That meant Logan's now regular partner for breakfast would soon make her way down the stairs. He unfolded his paper waiting for the little girl's arrival; sensitive ears honing in on every noise.

Logan listened as the faint sounds of the little Half-pint came from upstairs. He could get used to those noises; Logan had to admit he had grown quite fond of them the past five weeks. Hopefully her morning routine would stick with her well into the teenager's years. Logan already had to drag Kitty and Rogue out of bed at the crack of noon every Saturday morning. He certainly didn't want to add Emily to the list.

Logan looked up; a soft grin rising ever so slightly on his lips, as Emily came walking into the kitchen. If there was any awkwardness about her punishment ending today; Emily didn't show it. Though on the inside Emily was relieved; Bobby had been nearly climbing the walls yesterday from video game withdrawal. It had taken over two hours of sessions against Logan in the Danger Room just to get the kid to sit in a chair! The lesson had certainly been learned for both teen and child. Logan picked up his paper saying "Morning, Half-pint."

"Morning." Emily softly replied. Logan noticed she had not fully wakened. He smirked, letting the little girl wake up in silence as he read his newspaper. Though Logan noticed stiffening in Emily's muscles and heat rising up within her cheeks. He looked up to see the little Half-pint glaring up at the kitchen cupboards with her arms crossed.

Emily scowled up at the moved coffee cups. Everything was going just fine until now. Logan was quiet, which was normal, she had wakened up early, which was also normal and all Emily wanted was a little cereal to start her punishment free Monday morning. Oh but no, a certain African Goddess had to "reset" the kitchen to fit her needs for cooking last night; now resulting of the bowls being on the top shelf…not the bottom ones. Emily bit her lip, uncrossed her arms and reached her left hand upward. Why did Storm have to be so tall? Giving a low growl she stretched as far as she could to grab a cup. Sadly it wasn't enough. Of course they'd have the tallest woman in the house rearranged the kitchen! Logan watched the little girl out of the corner of his eye. Lowering the paper he smirked wider as Emily stomped her foot in annoyance, clenching her fists and glaring up at the cups.

All week long Logan couldn't shake the conversation he had overheard in the Danger Room. He had even stayed up later than normal the first evening; staring into the dark sky from his bedroom window. It had been a while since someone's words had left Logan thinking well into the night. Or have the mutant study them intently each day as they lay oblivious in the living room. He had done that too; watching her. Thinking of what her past ten years had to have been like to utter such a confession from her mouth. What had Raven done to her? Why that even bothered him, he didn't know, but Logan couldn't help it. That damn sentence haunted his thoughts. Again, Emily's last words echoed in his mind. _No one else has ever cared._

That sentence whispering in his ears, pushed Logan to ask "Need some help, Half-pint?"

Emily's head jerked around in surprise, eyes wide in Logan's direction. Though it quickly vanished and determination etched on her face. Quickly her head turned back to the obstacle in front of her.

"No." Emily snapped, clearly annoyed at her predicament. She pulled her body close to the counter, reaching up once again with no avail.

The feral quirked an eyebrow at the struggling child. Shaking his head he folded the paper down onto the table. From there, Logan slowly got up and walked behind her. Emily stared up with arm stretched to see him easily grab the first coffee cup off the shelf. She lowered her hand and turned around as Logan pulled back from the counter. With a flick of the wrist he tossed the cup to her. Emily grabbed it with both hands and glanced back up at Logan. Grinning she said quietly "Thanks."

"No problem, kid." Logan replied. He ruffled her hair gently and turned back to walk to the table.

Emily stared at his backside, having to comprehend at just what happened. It wasn't the helping part; Logan had done a few things like that since she got here. No, it was the tussle of her hair at the end that floored her. Logan had never…_done_ anything like that. Something was up. Eyeing him slightly as he sat down, Emily continued on with her morning routine. Grabbing the coffee pot, she poured the decafe slowly into her cup.

Turning around she walked over to the table. Suddenly she stopped, staring at Logan. The feral glanced up from his paper to see his ten year old little girl eyeing him suspiciously. Quickly though she set her cup of coffee on the table. Emily looked him up and down.

"Hmph." Emily grunted in thought.

She turned quickly around, her ponytail swinging, walking over to the pantry to grab a bowl. Logan's face tweaked with a grin at the girl as she grabbed a bowl from the left shelf pantry doors. Emily turned and quickly muttered non verbal kid curses under her breath as she realized Storm had moved the cereal. On a shelf. The top one. Above the fridge. Before Emily could make a move, Logan was already up and reaching for the cereal she had every morning. She watched as he pulled it out of the pantry door with ease and lowered it for her to grab. Emily glanced at the box, then at Logan and back at the box. She crossed her arms, frowning, and said "Okay, spill."

Logan's eyebrow quirked up. He studied the girl, frowning slightly in return. His deep voice rumbled "What?"

"You're being nice." Emily retorted, uncrossing her arms. Logan's frown changed to a smirk. He placed the box in her hands, brushed the few hairs from her face that had fallen to her eyes and walked back to his seat. Sitting down with an ease of confidence, grabbing back up his paper, Logan smarted back "There a problem with that?"

Emily stared at him and a low frown formed along her face again. Standing near the table, Emily slowly walked closer to her chair. She narrowed her eyelids suspiciously but retorted "No."

Logan shrugged and looked back at his paper. Emily's narrowed eyelids continued to stare at him, sitting down. Slowly she spooned a portion of her cereal upward. She thought things over while quietly enjoying the morning with Logan. Her cereal began to disappear as her thoughts began to grow.

The only people who had shown physically they cared was her friends and that was only a few hugs there, a pinch in play here, then maybe a hand hold or two. Besides Derek's forward kiss before she left, Emily's friends were just as distant with showing affection as she. Who could blame them; they never knew when one of their own would leave for good.

However, Emily couldn't remember a time when _grownups_ had been "nice" to her. Sister Rachel didn't count. She was nun; they had to be nice. Plus, Sister Rachel had never been very "touchy" when it came to showing her affection for you. It was usually a smile or a pat on the cheek if you were really lucky. Nor had Raven been very affectionate to what Emily could recall. She had no memories of any grownups ever being loving in the way of hugs, kisses or simple tender touches of the face; or the rustling of her hair. She had always been the one to initiate little chips of affection towards grownups in the old days when she had so desperately wanted to be adopted; not the other way around. Emily didn't know if she liked it or not.

"I'm just not used to grownups being…nice." Emily confessed, peeking up from her nearly finished cereal. Logan stopped reading his paper and glanced down at the little kid who continued eating her breakfast; refusing to look in his direction. Again that same….ache washed over his heart like a tsunami. How could her words cut him to the core like that? And so easily?

Logan was about to say something when Emma walked into the room; smiling in her usual Frost way upon spotting Emily. She nodded, as if Half-pint being up was all a part of her….crud. Logan grunted at the White Queen. He had forgotten, it was the _fourth_ Monday of August. Emily started school today.

"Oh good, you're up." Emma stated. Logan shot her a dark scowl but the woman ignored it. Emily gave a shy grin as a good morning reply. Emma went to walk out of the kitchen saying "We'll start with your lessons in the library. Just come when you're finished with breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am." Emily replied politely. Emma stopped at the door ledge, looking on in approval at the little girl. She quirked an eyebrow smarting "So polite…my dear, are you certain you're Logan's child?"

Logan gave a dog like growl to the gab. Emily grinned, snorting back a giggle as Emma smirked. Emma walked out of the kitchen, heading to said hallway to prepare for her student. In all honesty the woman was a tad bit excited; it had been years since she had taught a child! The conquest was certainly going to be interesting.

Emily's wooden chair creaked quietly as she pushed it back. She lazily got up; walking over to the sink to put her dish away. Logan had a frown on his face as he stared into the newspaper; still perturbed it was Frost teaching the kid. Who knew what kind of uptight high class crap she'd shove in _his _little Half-pints head. Logan shot his blue eyes to the black haired ten year old who turned obediently to walk out of the kitchen. The gears in Ol' Canuknucklehead's mind began to churn in thought.

"Hey, Half-pint." Logan asked, setting down his paper. Emily turned her head to him, replying "Yeah?"

"Do ya even know where the library is?" Logan questioned with one quirk of an eyebrow. Emily shrugged a little, admitting "No, not really. I was gonna ask Bobby."

Logan's mouth broke out in an odd grin; a strange snap to his eyes. It was a mixture of obnoxious, ornery and a little bit of pay back for the White Queen picking on his nerves. Emily narrowed her eyes hesitantly at the change. Logan's confusing new look disappeared; though the smug grin never left. He placed down his paper, with a wave of his hand, saying "Na, don't go buggin the Popsicle."

Logan scrapped the chair back and sat up to walk over to the little girl. His ornery thoughts dissipated as he got closer to the raven haired child. Emily was watching him curiously as his large frame overshadowed hear petite form. He felt a tender grin push up his face. Logan walked past her saying "I can show just ya, Half-pint."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily walked into the library to find Emma standing by the long mahogany table covered with educational books. The woman raised a small smile at her arrival. However her future teachers face turned to a scowl as Logan walked up from behind Emily. His huge muscled toned arms were crossed, lips smirking and stocky body protectively close to the little girl.

"I had to show Half-pint where the library was." Logan stated dryly. He laid his large left hand on Emily's head, petting it once and let both hands rest on her shoulders. Emily's eyes glanced up quickly at the mutant then back down. Okay so that _petting_ thing was new too….something was _defiantly_ up.

"Good." Emma chipped back, gritting the smirk on her face. Yet it disappeared in a flash as Emma glared at Logan, snipping "Now leave."

The man didn't budge; a warning scowl crossing his features. Logan's frame towered over the girl in a way Emma would oddly feel the need to describe as a father wolf might over their young. Emma didn't have to read Logan's mind; the look in his eyes said everything. Logan grinned at her request with a snap to his eyes. He slipped his hands off the girl to cross his arms, shrugging, as he stated "I think I'll stay here a while."

Emily sat down opposite of Emma at the table; watching as Logan picked an easy chair that was only a few feet from her backside. His position was purely strategic; Emily was close and Logan could stare right into Emma's face. Logan smirked arrogantly at the woman who glared daggers from her eyes. He picked up a nearby magazine and pretended to flip thru it. Logan 1, Emma 0.

"Fine." Emma snapped. Oh how she loathed his brutish, childish, behavior! It wasn't as if she was some wild animal who was to drag off his young in the middle of the night! This was one part of Logan being a feral mutant Emma absolutely despised! Even without meaning to they were always so fiercely protective of their young! Emma dreaded what the next few years were to be like for the child as Logan became closer to her emotionally.

Emma turned to the girl; forcing herself to be friendly to the child. It would not do to start on the wrong foot because some gorilla man wanted to play antics to see how riled he could get her. Emily grinned softly in return and cocked her head curiously at the stack of books next to Emma's right arm. The woman's anger softened. Emma nodded to the girl, saying "Now, before we begin I'm going to ask if I can read your mind…"

"What for, Frost?" Logan interrupted a suspicious tone to his voice. Yet he never looked up from his magazine other than two ice blue eyes shooting Emma's way. Emma gritted her teeth but forced herself to remain calm. Steadily she spoke, "I need to gauge her grade level in each subject and it's faster than looking for documents."

Emma smirked at the brute, adding "Besides, I find the mind to be more truthful than a piece of paper."

Logan looked back at the magazine; silently voicing the go ahead to Frost. The White Queen gave off a frustrated mental sigh. Like she needed his approval! Each person was responsible for their own brain. Even a feral's child. Emma turned to the little girl stating "Do I have you're permission, Emily?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emily replied. Emma shot a look Logan's way. The mutant didn't react. Emma pressed her gloved hands on the child's forehead saying "Now close your eyes and relax…."

Emily's eyes fluttered shut, her head tilting a little downward, as she quietly breathed thru her nose. Emma shut her eyelids, slipping around the impending block of memories that Charles had noticed. They were troublesome but no concern to her at the moment. Emma instead dwelt within the parts of Emily's brain that stored her knowledge skills. Logan observed her doing this out of the corner of his eyes. Emma's eyes opened up and Logan could detect slight shock by the way her smell changed and her muscles ridged.

"You have a seventh grade reading level?!" Emma exclaimed astonished looking down at the her fifth grade student. Emily grinned proudly answering "Yeah, Sister Rachel said I'm _really_ good in Art and English! I'm _okay_ in Math and History."

Emily scrunched up her noise adding "But Science….Uck!"

She made a distasteful grimace at the subject which made Logan break out in a grin and Emma shake her head smiling. Logan set down the magazine, saying dryly "So I guess I shouldn't expect A's on a report card for that subject."

Emily turned to him, grinning sheepishly. She shrugged her shoulders replying "Think more like B's. I hate the subject but I try really hard."

Emily turned back to Emma, leaned in and said "But if it's all the same to you I'd leave that _Science_ stuff till the end."

Logan couldn't hold the small chuckle at the little girl's statement. Emma grinned and leaned back in the chair waving her hand, replying "Shame, I was going to teach about mutations like the X-men have…but I guess it can wait."

Emily's face turned to excitement then to panic.

"No, no!" Emily quickly retorted with a wave of her hands. She stood up straighter in the chair, smiling eagerly, adding "I changed my mind!"

Emma quirked an eyebrow at the girl but did pull out the Biology and Mutations book from the stack lying next to her. Emily grabbed it up and hungrily began flipping thru the pages. Emma shot her face straight at Logan, smirked and sent telepathically "_There's more than one way to skin a cat." _

The feral mutant smirked back at the White Queen. He watched silently as Frost and Emily began on their first studies for the day. Logan knew Frost still didn't want him here but who cared. He was secretly bursting with pride that his offspring was so intelligent. His Lil' Half-pint, Logan realized with a small grin. He liked the sound of that.

Hank came rounding the corner, smiling in greeting to the girl and teacher. He quirked a curious eyebrow to Logan saying "Oh, there you are! You wanted me to come get you when my conversation with Wanda was thru."

Logan's whole body went alert. He leaned up in the chair, replying "Yeah, what she'd say?"

"The same thing as last week, I'm afraid." Hank sighed. He gestured to the doorway adding "Do you want to go to the War room and discuss a strategy plan for when things might go sour?"

Logan turned his head back to Emily and Emma. Hank caught something in Logan's eyes; the mutant was clearly torn between staying here or leaving. Logan finally looked back at Hank with a terse nod of his head replying "Yeah, tell the others ta meet us there."

Hank obediently went to leave; waiting for Logan to follow. Emma didn't bother to ask if she should come and end her studies with Emily; a reading of a mind present at the War Room could suffice for her knowledge of their attack. Logan appeared to hesitate before finally getting up and walking out of the room. Just before he was about to leave Emma smarted "So I presume were going to take Magneto's gesture and _use the front door_?"

Logan halted in his walk. He gritted his teeth, jerked around and shot her a dark look. Emma's lips curled into a leering grin. The score was now tied. Logan swallowed back the curses he was to use at Frost, noticing Emily looking back and forth between the two of them. Instead he stalked out of the room; Hank starting to laugh as he followed him out. Emma snickered to herself, turning back to her student.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked innocently. Emma coughed on her laughter but chuckled "Nothing, darling."

Emma smirked, quirking an eyebrow in the direction of where Logan had just been. So the gorilla wanted to play that little game of wits, huh? We'll Emma didn't mind a man trying to challenge her. With so many immediately falling at her feet; it was nice to have one that bucked up to her despite her charms. Emma leaned to the girl saying quietly "Let's just say…I hope you do not have your father's pigheadness."

Emma winked at Emily; opening up an English book. She whispered "Cause it tends to get him into a lot of trouble."

Emma winked again and Emily began to giggle. They smiled at each other before turning back to their studies.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"It ain't that funny, Hank!" Logan growled at his closest friend. Hank coughed out his laughter replying "Sorry, Logan. Emma is an…_acquired_ taste."

"Yeah, if ya like poison…" Logan grumbled. The furry blue mutant smarted in a soft whisper "And the denial begins."

"What, Hank?" Logan shot back, jerking a glare towards him. Hank waved his hands out saying quickly "Nothing!"

"Thought so." Logan growled, still very much annoyed that Emma had put one over him. So the White Queen wanted to play a little hard ball, huh? We'll Logan was up to the challenge.

Logan thought the conversation between Hand and he had stopped as they walked down the hall but Hank had something else on his mind. A ponytailed girl who had been the first her age not to show fear each time he entered a room; a trait Hank found to be wisdom well beyond her years. A wisdom that might have been earned by a painful past; the Danger Room incident a sure sign of this fact. Hank turned to Logan, saying "Emily seems to be getting along quite well these past few weeks."

Hank could see Logan's demeanor soften upon the mention of the little girl. Hank grinned. It was nice to see an emotion other than anger or that emotionless frown Logan usually plastered on his face. Logan rubbed the back of his neck, replying "Yeah, she is."

Hank debated whether to ask his next question. It was not an easy subject to talk about if the answer was no. Yet it had to be said. Hank glanced at Logan asking hesitantly "Has Raven even tried to…."

"No." Logan darkly growled back; interrupting the question full force. No, Raven had **not** tried to contact their little girl, no _his_ little girl, since Logan discovered her five weeks ago. Logan shifted his icy blue eyes at Hank, snapping "And I ain't expectin her to!"

"Have you tried talking to Emily about her?" Hank questioned in a placid tone. He did not want this to turn into the past kitchen argument. Hank was merely concerned. It was not common for mothers and daughters to cut off all contact; unless there was something very wrong. A secret hidden behind the layers; a dark mystery neither party wanted you to solve.

Logan had remained coldly silent for five minutes; until finally he tightened his hands into fists, growling defensively "Ya didn't see the look she gave when she saw Raven! I ain't about to drag up bad memories!"

Logan's fist loosened in their angered grip as he added softly "Not when Half-pint's just now startin to talk to me."

Hank could understand that. No one in this mansion would ever dream of hurting that little girl; even more so now since her permanent arrival into their lives. She was a welcoming burst of light in the swallowing billow of darkness that surrounded the team in these present days. Hank decided to change the subject, with a humored response of "Oh really?"

Logan twitched a smirk. Hank grinned in response, asking "And what has the young Howlett have to say?"

"That she hates Science…" Logan retorted slightly humorous himself. Hank gave off a "saddened" sigh. Aw, we'll. He would have been surprise if one of Logan's offspring was interested in the subject. In fact Hank would have been downright stunned. Logan fully smirked adding "And she accused me of being nice."

Hank began to laugh heartily. Then he caught the look on Logan's face. Logan was grinning to himself. Hank gave him a dumbfounded look. Logan didn't answer back. The feral only walked away with a gentle grin to himself and his thoughts; leaving the fuzzy blue mutant to ponder….was Logan joking? He had to be….right?

**xxx xxxx xxx**

It was well into the evening by the time the X-men had finished a plan of action, most already getting ready for bed when the meeting adjourned. For Logan had mentioned the word early. Everyone knew that when Logan said 'early'; that meant bathed, fed, uniform on and ready to go by 8am on the dot or your ass was his. He was still Logan after all; no child's arrival could completely erase the gruff attitude that was the Wolverine. So this had left a certain little girl alone in the living room with the wide television screen all to herself.

Emily sat comfortably in her Pj's on the middle of the couch; left leg lying crossed on the leather bound cushion and her right leg dangling over the edge to the floor. Her hands lay surprisingly without a sketchbook in hand. The reason for this was Emily had finished her drawing and was now content to watch the evening news.

Seeing the adult program was a bittersweet comfort; a promise she had made to Austin. When he knew about her leaving, Austin didn't act upset. He only made her promise to watch the news every night because Austin would watch it too with Stacy. Then it would be like they were back at Sisters of Charity, cheering on the mutants and cracking jokes about Senator Kelly. Emily had kept her promise; finding some peace in knowing her friends were watching the same program. A way to keep them close. But Austin had been wrong. It wasn't the same.

Logan stopped at the doorway seeing Emily sitting on the couch; her back turned to him. There was neither a sketchbook in sight nor a controller in her hand. Half-pint was merely watching something on TV. Her raven hair flowed down out from its usual pony tail, the light from the screen casting a glow upon her small face. Emily smiled at something on the screen shaking her head. Logan watched as she pushed herself back on the couch, curling here legs up and resting her head comfortably on her knees; her arms wrapping around her legs. The sight of her made Emily appear much younger than her ten years of life. Logan smirked; his ice blue eyes softening upon the sight of the child. He walked quietly into the room and sat down next to the little girl.

Emily felt a heavy weight land on the couch behind her. She knew Bobby was not thick enough to cause that kind of shift in the seat; she doubted anyone was. Emily turned, unwrapping her arms from her legs, to see none other than Logan sitting next to her. On the couch. _Right._ _There_. He had draped his muscled right arm on the back edge of the sofa, legs planted firmly on the ground and body twisted toward the television. He smirked when she looked in his direction, nodding towards the screen, asking "What ya watchin, Half-pint?"

Emily quirked an eyebrow at him. However she answered politely "The news."

Logan could sense that Emily was a little bit uneased. Yet she wasn't moving. That had to be at least a step in the right direction. Logan got comfortable in the couch, asking teasingly "Frost makin ya do this for school?"

Emily grinned softly at the jab. She leaned back into the couch cushion on her side, explaining "No. Austin, Stacy and I used to do it all the time. He made me promise to watch it every night so it be like old times."

She turned to the screen giggling saying "He used to get so _mad_ when Senator Kelly would call mutants 'muties'! His whole face would get red and Stacy would laugh so hard!"

Logan smirked. He scooted closer to the small girl who didn't appear to notice because she did not shy away. Emily continued on with her explanation. Her cheeks turned a shade pink as her hand went to her mouth, finishing "But Derek and Molly made me promise not to repeat the name he called Kelly! It's not a nice word is what they told me."

Logan hid his surprise at Emily carried a full conversation towards him. Other than the a few instances during her five week stay; Emily had only said one to two sentences in response to questions anyone ever asked her. Yet Emily was actually talking _to him _about her time before coming here; a thing she had not been willing to do. Until now. Emily had finally noticed his closer proximity, a few inches from her on the couch with right arm dangling close to her shoulder, but chose not to say anything. Any closer though and she'd have no choice but to push away. Emily had always pushed away; it was the only thing that had kept people from getting to close. The feral could detect her being unsure as the child became oddly quiet. Logan tried to keep the conversation going, smarting "So why would a bunch of kids watch the news?"

"You." Emily responded bluntly, never taking her eyes from the screen. Logan was thrown off guard by the comment. The leather bound sofa gave off a tiny squeak as he leaned up, asking "Me?"

"We'll all the X-men actually." Emily admitted. She turned back to Logan, laying her head on the couch, trying to ignore the fact her head had accidently rested on his left lower forearm. She continued explaining "Austin caught you guys on the news first about five years ago. He thought it was so cool that people could do stuff like that! So he roped everyone into it. We've watched it every since."

A sharp stab plunged into Logan's heart like a jagged knife. He had been right _there._ Just inches from her on some television screen. For years she had watched him; Logan not having a clue who she was. His usual gruff demeanor slipped right off his face as he stared into Emily's eyes. She looked at him quizzically at his reaction to her conversation. Emily saw Logan grin gently at her, raising his right hand that had been lying at his side. She felt his hand brush against her face, pushing the bangs out from her eyesight.

There was that nice stuff _**again**_. Logan wasn't the kind of person, she thought, would be that way. So why was he acting like this? Emily knew there had to be something wrong. Besides that stupid accident of her head resting on his lower forearm, she hadn't said or done anything to make him act like a parent….

It hit her.

The Danger Room. Bobby and her talking; they must have been listening in. So that was it, he felt sorry for her. Emily hated when grownups got like that! She despised being pitied or seen as the 'poor little orphan' girl who had no one. That still hadn't stopped many in her life from leaving. Or to pass her by as the prospect of adoption came up. No, pity helped only the people feeling sorry for her. They'd try to act like a parent, give affection and then turn and run when the time came to get real. Leaving her heartbroken and their 'pity' satisfied. Every single, damn, adopted parents had used this strategy. Gradually, anger began to boil at the pit of the small child's chest.

Logan was about to say something when his mutation alerted him that to a drastic change in Emily. Her muscles tensed, face blazed a light shade red and eyebrows shot down in a dark frown. Emily glared at the confused mutant. She pushed his hand away growling "Ya know, you don't have to be nice!"

Logan frowned at her but Emily didn't waver. She turned from him adding curtly "What I said in the Danger Room does not bother me. So you can stop acting sorry for me!"

Logan continued to frown down at the girl who continued to watch TV. Ol 'Canucklehead didn't give up that easy, kid. Stubborn streaks went both ways. Some claim it to be hereditary, don't you know.

Logan reached out with both hands and pulled the girl gently towards him. A squeak of alarm resonated from Emily as she felt herself being almost dragged next to Logan on the couch. A giant arm laid itself around her shoulder, keeping her in place next to Logan's imposing body. She looked over to realize Logan was _right next to her_. Emily could feel the warmth of his body heat as the mutant had her positioned under the crook of his arm, along his side.

"It _does_ bother ya, Half-pint." Logan said firmly. Emily glared and pushed herself out from under his chest. Logan forced the growl in his throat back down his chest. He reached out his hand to her shoulder to try again, snapping "Cause if it didn't you wouldn't push me away!"

Emily shoved his hand off her shoulder snapping indignant "I ain't pushing away!"

"_Oh really? So you shoved my hand off your shoulder for the hell of it?" _Logan thought back sarcastically and angered. He frowned darkly at the backside of Emily. Her arms were crossed and she refused to look at him.

Inside Emily knew he'd be like Raven and the other adoptive parents. All it took was a shove and he'd leave her alone. Probably take her back to the orphanage too. Fine, Emily didn't want to be here anyway with him! He'd leave just like Raven! All grownups left!

However Logan didn't leave. He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. Heightened senses gave you quite an outlook on human behavior and he could see one thing carrying off Emily's scent; fear. What she was afraid of; he'd give you one guess. He reminded himself to give Raven a nice swift kick in the ass the next time they crossed paths.

Logan stayed right where he was. Emily felt him reposition on the couch to lean closer to her. She couldn't push his hand away in this position and Emily was to the point of getting really pissed off. However Logan tilted his head next to her ear, softly pushing away strands of soft, young, hair. He whispered tenderly "Ya don't have to be afraid, Half-pint…I ain't goin anywhere."

Emily felt her heart quicken. Okay the gorilla had her listening. She tilted her head near his direction to glance his way then back at the television screen. Silently she listened for anything more. Logan gently brushed back the rest of her hair saying firmly "And darlin, I ain't takin ya back from where I got ya either…"

Emily's body loosened in stiffness. The anger began to dissolve away. He had just said exactly what she had wanted to hear the past five weeks. Emily waited for anything more. Logan wrapped his hand around her tiny waist and pulled her under his shoulder. Emily didn't fight back. Logan tilted her chin gently up to face him, saying "I ain't like Raven."

Logan saw flashes of emotions radiate of her face and body like a windstorm. Doubt, hesitancy, fear, and finally….hope. She looked away from him and remained very quiet after his response. But Logan soon felt her completely relax beside him. Slowly her legs curled up inside themselves. Logan brushed the top of her head with his thumb. Emily gradually allowed herself to lean her head to the underside of the feral mutant's rib cage. She decided she might as well appease the gruff feral for the time being. So Emily didn't fight him. Secretly, it was nice to have someone affectionate without wanting something in return. Emily continued to watch TV silently.

Logan soon heard the faint steadying of Emily's breathing. He grinned gently. Emily blinked back her eyes from shutting, trying to finish watching TV. However Logan had a kind of warmth that radiated from his being like a hot stove. She'd have to ask Emma how Logan did that; it must be part of his mutation. It felt really good though, comforting, _safe_. Emily's eye slowly fluttered shut. Her mind began to drift further and further into the hazy fog of sleep. In her succumbing stupor Emily curled tighter to Logan's under chest.

Logan glanced his eyes upward, noting the time on the clock read 10:55pm. Half-pint shouldn't be up so late. Though granted he had let her stay up even later since coming here. That had to change. Logan made a mental note in his head to start having Emily go to bed early when he felt her stir beside him. Logan looked down to say "Half-pint, I think you need to go to…"

He stopped mid sentence upon seeing Emily curled up next to him; sleeping peacefully. Logan gentle grin from before softened. Okay so maybe five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Rogue rounded the corner to come face to face with a dilemma she knew would eventually pop up. She stared calmly at the duo on the couch; quickly noting the look on Logan's face. Rogue knew that look. A dangerous look if Logan was not willing to change at least one part of his life. Rogue stiffened saying "Don't Logan."

Logan's head shot up surprised to face a very determined southern woman. She crossed her arms, nodded toward the sleeping Emily, stating "Unles' ya willin ta never leave again….don't git close."

Rogue stared down at Emily, twitching a small grin. She ignored the frown starting to form on Logan's face. Rogue shot her eyes to his, saying gently "She ain't like I was Logan. She jus' a babie!"

Rogue brushed her hair back explaining "I don't wan her ta go through what I did when yad jump on dat bike, witout notice, and leave for who knows how long."

Logan's frown was deepened with a flash of guilt permeating his eyes. He opened his mouth to say "Rogue, I…"

"What's dune is dune. It's in ta past." Rogue countered quickly, with a wave of her hand. She had already forgiven Logan months ago after coming back to the team. Rogue knew he was sorry; they all had been pretty screwed up before and after the blast. There was plenty of blame to go around. On both sides. Her anger was gone but in its place was determination. Rogue would be damned if Emily would pay for their short comings; she be damned if that little girl would see a repeat of their mistakes. Things in their world would never be the same again….so neither should they.

Rogue stared at Logan stating firmly "If yar gonna care for her Logan….then ya hav' ta stay this time. And. Don't. Ever. Leave."

Rogue shot out her left hand, pointing at Logan sternly, growling "I meant it Logan! Don't you _**ever**_ leave her!"

Logan responded with a slow nod of his head. Rogue studied him for a while before leaning back up to her full height. She grinned at Emily sleeping, whispering "She deserves dat much."

Logan looked down at the peaceful form of Emily, only to look back up to find Rogue gone. He stared off into space for a moment, thinking of his mistakes, when Logan felt Emily turn in her sleep. He glanced down to see Emily's face screwed tightly to the cushion with limbs spread out every which way; shaking his head at her odd angle of choice on the couch. Logan got up from the sofa slowly, Emily shifting so her head was resting on the flat bottomed cushions. He smirked at her sleeping form and leaned down to pick her up.

"Come on, Half-pint." Logan stated. He scooped up the limp form of Emily bridal style in his arms, pulling up to his full height. Logan was slightly unnerved by how light she really was, even despite his heightened strength. He looked down at the girl asking rhetorically "Hell, kid. Do ya ever eat anything?"

Emily's only response was an annoyed grunt from being moved. Logan's deep voice rounded off a short chuckle; beginning to carry the little girl out of the room. He grinned, glancing downward as Emily leaned into his body, closing in on the warmth as a moth to a flame.

Logan pulled Emily higher to his chest as he walked. He rounded the hallway, slipping into her opened doorway without a creak in the wooded floor. Logan repositioned Emily in his arms to pull back her covers, laying the small child gently on her full size bed. Emily turned on her stomach, burying her face on her pillow, sighing deeply. Logan pulled up her covers over her body, looking down at Emily's sleeping form. He smirked.

Logan sat on the edge of her bed and brushed the hair away from her face. He petted her for a few minutes grumbling to himself gently "Before ya know it people are gonna start accusin me of gettin soft."

He watched Emily resting form. Her soft face seemed angelic in the pale moon light; dark black hair swirling in loose curls around her pillow. Logan began to wonder how in the world anyone would ever let someone like Half-pint go. Abandon her to the wind and hurt her so deeply. Logan decided right then that Raven was nothing but a fool. There was no reason in this world that he could think of that would justify leaving this little girl. Nothing. Logan petted Emily's face one last time before getting off the bed. He had a lot a work to do and Logan knew he'd be working his ass off. Raven had broken her….Logan would fix her. He had found her and she was here to stay. With him. Where she belonged. Let people think Logan was getting soft; Emily was more important. Logan leaned on the doorframe of Emily's bedroom door and gazed down at the girl. Her small rib cage rose and fell rhythmically as Emily cuddled closer to the pillow. Logan's lips gradually raised a soft grin upon his usually hardened face.

"Night, Lil' Half-pint." Logan stated softly. He watched her sleep for a few moments more before walking towards his bedroom. For once, he looked forward to the future. Because now Logan had someone; not just ghosts of a past he'd probably never remember. He had someone to hold…..someone…to _care_ for.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

"Sir, I think we should go for the girl while we still have the chance!" Spiral half pleaded and demanded in her angered tone of voice. Mojo slammed his clawed fists down on the keyboard shouting "I said no, Spiral!"

He turned from the monitors that showed a sleeping form of Emily on one screen with snap shots of her, Kurt, Wanda and Logan on the others. Mojo's mechanical legs grated against the tile floor as his obese body shifted in Spirals direction. He tried his best demanding face; this being difficult on the account of the contraption keeping his face from collapsing in on itself from his enormous fatty tissue. Spiral gripped her hands, mechanical and flesh, tightly to knuckle white fists. She was itching to go and Mojo could see it clearly.

"You have no idea how delicate this situation is!" Mojo reasoned in his usual high squeaked way. He pointed towards the sound asleep Emily, adding "This is a _predators_ child, Spiral!"

"So? I've handled mutants like him before." Spiral responded arrogantly. Mojo sighed impatiently at his subject. The ratings had better be good for him to deal with Spiral's attitude. He clasped his hands together saying "But _**I've**_ dealt with predators before…."

Mojo looked at the screen with shifty eyes. He stated fearfully "And you _never _mess with the young in their presence!"

Mojo shuddered from past memories. One of his last subjects had faced on a predator with their child in the room. Spiral had replaced him that same day. Mojo still wasn't sure where all the pieces of his former subject were. Some claimed to still find parts of him decades later at the accursed sight. Mojo gulped saying "Things tend to get…._unpleasant_. They turn into quite the little savage creatures when the younglings are involved."

"Then why are you taking the girl?" Spiral accused. Mojo lumbered over to the computer, his metal spider legs clinking, pressing one of the buttons with his green clawed fingers. He said quietly "I have my reasons, Spiral…."

"So what are we to do sir?" Spiral asked back, keeping her snipping at bay. So close to show time meant she had better be on her toes. Mojo might suddenly make a change in the starting lineup if Spiral pushed too far. Mojo almost drooled looking at Emily on the screen, imagining how ecstatic his audience would be. He laid a claw hand on the screen, answering "Wait them out."

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan woke up with a start and jerked around to sit up on his bed. He could have sworn he felt something….watching him. However there was nothing in the room that would prove his suspicions. Logan rubbed his hand on his face, growling at himself. Maybe he had finally lost it. Great, lose his marbles just after he gains a kid. The thought of Emily brought a smirk to the gruff man's face. He looked at his clock; it was close to seven. She'd be waking up soon.

Logan got out from bed, pulling a plain grey shirt over his shoulders. He caught a glimpse of his dog tags, grabbing them up and rubbing them between his fingers. They were once his only link to the past nearly six weeks ago. Now, Logan had something better. A person; a little girl. His little girl. No…his Lil' Half-pint. Logan smirked wider, letting the metal tags slip from his fingers. Damn, he was beginning to love hearing that phrase.

He finished getting dressed and headed out to the hallway. Logan paused at his door, glancing at Emily's bedroom. He thought about waking her up but shrugged it off. Let the little girl sleep for a while; probably needed it anyway. She was human after all. Logan shot down the stairs leisurely, heading into the kitchen. He started his normal routine when he remembered Emily's aggravation the morning prior. Logan gave off a grunt, beginning to take down the things Emily needed for her morning routine. He opened the fridge to grab something to eat when he noticed the milk carton. It was empty. Logan gave off an aggravated curse; grabbing up the empty carton with a quick snap up his wrist. Only one person in this house did stupid stuff like this.

"Bobby…" Logan growled. He had half a mind to barge into the kid's room and slap him upside the head for a good morning wake up call. How many times had Storm, Hank or someone in this mansion complained to Popsicle to _tell_ someone when they ran out of milk? Don't just put the carton back in the fridge! Logan shook his head as he tossed the carton into the trash. Leaving an empty carton of milk in the fridge; who does that?

Logan shot his blues eyes to the kitchen clock. It read six twenty. He had enough time to run to the convenience store and get back before anyone noticed the missing dairy problem. Besides, he hadn't ridden his bike in a while. The fresh air would be nice and the twilight outside was more than enough lighting for his eyes. Logan double checked his cell phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and slipped out the backdoor. He'd only be gone for fifteen minutes. What could go wrong?

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily's eyes fluttered open and glanced over to the side table clock; six thirty. She stretched lazily in her bed, wiggling her toes, making herself giggle at the sight of them. She began to remember her time with Logan last night; realizing he must have carried her up the stairs to bed. Emily grinned gently; okay so maybe he wasn't all that bad. He _had _said she was staying…maybe she could be a little bit more nicer. Maybe.

Emily got dressed quickly in a simple purple t-shirt and jeans; pulling her hair up in a ponytail for the day. It had been unusually hot for this last week of August; so she wanted to make sure she was cool for today. Emily walked down the stairs, thinking about asking Logan if maybe she could play outside. She loved the outdoors despite her gaming skills. To just sit and watch nature was so peacefully; it let her forget all the bad things…like Raven leaving.

Emily stopped near the entrance of the kitchen. She hadn't thought about that painful memory in years. Emily felt her eyelids try to form hot tears as flashes of what happened that night came to mind. Why had Raven done that? It wasn't fair. It's not like she could change….

Emily pushed the agonizing heartbreak down back into the place she had sealed it away seven years ago. It wasn't the time to think about that. Raven had left; Logan had taken her back. And…he was keeping her or so he said. She should believe him; Logan might as well have said he promised. However, 'promises' were one of the invisible bruises Sister Rachel had described upon the child.

Promises had become like butterflies to Emily. They were beautiful creatures but fragile. Delicate. They could thrive on very little, but hold to tight, and they were easily broken. Emily had seen firsthand how much promises could turn into whimsical butterflies. One wrong move and they would fly away out of reach; leaving behind a bittersweet emotion as they soared away to nothingness. You loved when the butterfly, the sweet little promise, was there….but when it left…was broken…wanted nothing more of you….a bitter hatred consuming that little part of your soul for no one to touch again.

Emily went over Logan's sincere words from the night prior; _I ain't like Raven_. We'll he had her listening. Though Emily couldn't decide if she dared to trust him. She liked Logan, a lot more than she cared to admit. However, Emily had already had one butterfly in her reach. Had already been given one sweet little promise. And look where it landed her. The butterfly had flown away….she the one left with a broken promise. She the one left crying and begging for its return. Her plea going unanswered as the butterfly took to the clouds. No, Emily would wait. Logan had her listening; that was all she could give right now.

Emily rounded the corner to the kitchen; surprised to find Logan absent from his usual spot in the mornings. She turned around, noticing the signs of someone being in the kitchen with a single bowl and cup put down where she could reach it. Emily smirked a little, knowing it had to be Logan who had thought of that. Now she remembered why she liked him so much. Logan might be gruff…but he had his moments. So, if he had planned for her arrival, then where was he?

Emily's head jerked to the window as she heard the faint sounds of a motorcycle engine rumbling loudly outside. It was close, probably about a block or so from the mansion. Her smirk turned into a grin. He was riding his bike! She didn't care he had left at the moment, all the little girl cared about now was to see the two wheeled motorized vehicle. Maybe if Logan was in a good mood, he'd take her for a ride! Emily jetted out the kitchen doorway, out the garage door, hoping to catch a glimpse of Logan's motorcycle.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Mojo smiled greedily at the screen. It was time. He turned to an impatient Spiral, barking "Are you ready?"

"Yes, master." Spiral chipped back. She was biting at the bit and he knew it. Mojo's smile turned oddly creepy. He purred "Good….cause she just walked out."

Spiral and Mojo watched the screen as Emily walked out of the garage. She jumped down the large paved cement stairs and headed towards the fountain at the front of the mansion. Spiral grinned menacingly. This was going to be too easy. Hopefully her next target, the blue mutant and witch, would pick more of a fight. Spiral ran, her transwarping cyclone enveloping her body in a shade of white and blue swirls. Mojo waited for Spiral to pop on screen, smiling creepily to himself. Let the games begin.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Emily stood at the side of the fountain, the cool water lapping in on itself. The sun was just starting to rise with the changing colors of purple, gold and red in the early morning sky. Emily took a mental snapshot of the sight. Sadly she would never remember to sketch that image until years later.

Emily perked up as the sound of Logan's motorcycle came closer, when suddenly an odd swirling noise came from behind her. She turned around, her breath catching in her throat seeing a strange six armed woman appear out a spinning vortex. The blonde haired lady examined her like a bug under a microscope. Emily felt herself tremble under her cold white eyes. Though she appeared human; there was nothing in her gaze to prove this assertion.

"I can give Mojo one thing….." Spiral stated. She grinned sinisterly, lashing out at the girl with a knife. Emily had the sense to spring back, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Spiral grabbed her left wrist roughly, Emily crying out in pain at her tight grip. The android like being yanked her to her feet, adding "You're definitely a cute one."

A familiar motorbikes sputtering engine could be heard near the distance. Emily squirmed under the strange woman's grasp, looking in the direction of where Logan would come from.

Spiral roughly jerked her close, pressing the blade against the child's terrified throat. In that moment all Emily wanted was Logan. Not her friends, not Bobby, Emma or anyone else. She wanted the big, muscled, adamantium laced feral who had chosen to stay when everyone else in her life had left. The one person who seemed not to have taken to the skies like a butterfly, leaving her behind forever, but staying with something stronger than a promise…with a word she dare not utter thru her mouth. In a blinding flash of light, Spiral and Emily began to disappear into a vortex. The little girl felt a single tear slip down her face as a long, piercing, scream lifted to the heavens.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Logan sniffed in the scent of the early morning around him; smirking. The ride had defiantly done him some good, like always. Nothing in this world helped Logan clear his mind better than a drive on his motorcycle. For once, everything seemed to be perfect. He had a good drive, no one would complain about the milk, and Emily would be there waiting for him. Logan grinned at his last thought. It was then he heard a raw, terrified, scream shatter the twilight sky.

Logan's pupils shrunk to the size of a pencil tip. His teeth grinded together in a look that oddly mimicked a wolf snarling. All hugely built muscles constricted till veins popped out in different parts of his shoulder and arms. All rationality was tossed to the wind as a dark, animalistic, growl erupted from his throat. Subconsciously his claws jetted out of his hands with a loud _SKINT!_ as Logan about stood up on the motorized bike. By now he knew that voice from anywhere. It was **his** little girl!

The feral mutant hunkered down to the bike pressing down the handlebars; accelerating the bike to an insanely high speed limit. A cop on patrol that day would have probably died from a heart attack at the speed Logan was reaching down the highway. However the enraged father wasn't thinking about that right now. All Logan could see, feel, and hear was that scream. Emily needed him; now more than ever.

Logan had never felt so close to a heart attack. He could hear his heart slamming against his chest as the pulse radiated in his ears. He pushed all his strength on the handlebars, about breaking them in two, as he accelerated to the X-mansion. Out of his panic, Logan failed to notice the single clicking noise echo off the streets. This device helped trigger a signal to an explosive device mere inches from the mansion gates. Logan had just caught the faint whiff of gunpowder…when the world blew up in his face.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Kurt paced around the metal sphere; his mind boiling hot as the sweat collecting at his brow. The pain from Raven's arrival was gone, in its place a searing coal of anger. What she had said still nagged at his mind, threatening to turn the usual docile twenty year old into a raging devil, pun intended.

_Sorry_, huh! It would take a lot more than a simple apology to make up for all she had done! Not only that but now he found out there was another who was to know of this admission of guilt. Kurt cursed his mother's name silently. Who else was she going to hurt in seemingly endless lifetime?

"Kurt?" Wanda's muffeled voice called from the other end of freedom. Kurt forced down his anger back into the darkest shadows of his heart. Raven would not cause him to be spiteful any longer; she wasn't worth the trouble. Lord knows he had enough trouble to deal with at the moment. Wanda called again "Kurt, is everything all right?"

Kurt finished his cycle around the metal prison and turned to sit down. He collapsed heavily to the ground, putting his arms on his knees, stating sadly "Just Vunderbar."

Wanda apparently didn't hear the tone in Kurt's voice; or chose not to listen. Kurt looked up as Wanda said hesitantly "I thought maybe you like me to read to you….just to pass the time."

"Sorry, naut today." Kurt answered tiredly. Wanda closed her book and held it to her chest. She knew Mystique had come to see her son, many knew about the visitors who came to see the imprisoned X-man. It was no secret that mother and child were estranged. This was why Wanda was here, disobeying her father's orders and ordering the guard not to tell of their encounter. She looked up from the ground asking "Then, maybe we could just talk."

Wanda walked up to the sphere, placing her hand on the cold metal, saying hopefully "You know about movies or…."

"I don't zink so." Kurt interrupted, deadpanned. Wanda's shoulders drooped. Okay, time to cut the act. She leaned into the metal sphere, her hand still placed upon its riveted edges, saying "Look. I spoke with my father again but…"

"Let me guess! He schtill _refuses_." Kurt shot back, bitterness lacing his vocal cords. Wanda responded "Kurt, it's just that he knows what will happen if he lets you out!"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow to no one in particular; for once he felt like being the one to shoot off a smartass comment. Yet he kept his anger in check. Dealing with a mother like Raven had given Kurt years of experience in the art of patience. Wanda continued "You'll tell everyone about the prisons here! And then mutants would stop coming to Genosha; mutants who should come!"

Kurt only listened to her speech half-heartedly. All he really wanted was for her to go away and let him figure a way out in peace. Wanda pleaded "He knows what he's doing and he…. Hah!"

"Vanda?" Kurt questioned, uncrossing his arms from his knees. He bolted up to stand, demanding "Vanda! Are ju still zere?!"

Kurt grunted out as a pair of arms grabbed his shoulders roughly, pulling him back. A six inch silver curved blade wrapped around his throat as a familiar woman held him hostage. Spiral grinned smugly at the blue mutant, stating proudly "I told you this wasn't over."

Kurt struggled under her hold as a wave of blue and white vortex swept up their body. Within an instant the only evidence of there ever being a prisoner and a visitor in that courtyard was a single solitary book. Its pages lay opened in the middle, dirt collecting along its gently kept bindings. For the stage was now set and the pawns were in play for Mojo's grand production. It was time….to play a little game.

**Cliff hanger! Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**Will get next chapter up as quick as I can! **


End file.
